Рυяıfıcαиdo Dэмоиıоѕ
by Reine Vaniteux
Summary: ‹ VxL ›. "Ten cuidado, Mary. Los demonios son embusteros y traicioneros. Harán lo que sea por matarte, incluso intentarán hacerte amarlos. Pero no caigas en su trampa o lo pagarás con sangre". Sabiendo todo eso bien, Lady se pregunta: ¿Cómo carajos Vergil fue capaz de desvanecer todo su buen juicio en tan poco tiempo? Él, siendo tan frío. Tan orgulloso. Tan volátil. Y tan… herido.
1. Una Dama sin Sentimientos

_[Fan-Fic]_

* * *

 **Рυяıfıcαиdo Dэмоиıоѕ**

* * *

—Vergil & Lady/Mary Ann—

 _"Ten cuidado, Mary. Los demonios son embusteros y traicioneros. Harán lo que sea por matarte, incluso intentarán hacerte amarlos. Pero no caigas en su trampa o lo pagarás con sangre". Sabiendo todo eso bien, Lady se pregunta: ¿Cómo carajos Vergil fue capaz de desvanecer todo su buen juicio en tan poco tiempo? Él, siendo tan frío. Tan orgulloso. Tan volátil. Y tan… herido._

 **D** isclaimer:

Devil May Cry © CAPCOM

 _Purificando Demonios_ © Adilay Fanficker

 **A** dvertencias: Lemon. | Un poco de OoC. | Irrespeto (casi) total por la historia original. | Temas adultos/oscuros.

 **P** arejas principales: Vergil & Lady. | Trish & Dante.

 **N** otas:

Primero que nada quisiera ser de las pocas en este fandom en admitir que el _Verly_ (así bauticé al Vergil x Lady, no me juzguen mal por favor) es mi segunda OTP de esta saga de videojuegos.

Sí, ya sé que es una pareja imposible… ¡pero no cuesta nada soñar! XD

La verdad es que todavía no me cuadran ciertas cosas que pasan de forma canónica, pero bueno, no es mi deber criticar las decisiones de los autores originales tras esta obra maestra, sólo escribir sobre ella y jugarla.

Es mi primer fic en este fandom en general por lo que espero sean piadosos a la hora de leerme. Quisiera aclarar que Lady y Vergil contarán con un poco de OoC, debido a varios motivos:

A Vergil sólo le vi un rostro (en DMC 3) y Lady me parece que tiene personalidades distintas en el juego y en el anime. En conclusión, es un poquitín complicado así que estos dos serán un tanto curiosos en este fic.

Otra cosa, a pesar de que ya les informé que habrá el lemon, eso no quiere decir que sólo vayan a ver a dos conejos apareándose durante todo lo que lleve la historia, jejeje no soy capaz de escribir tanto lemon, lo siento.

El fic contiene escenas para mayores de edad, sí, pero no será algo tan frecuente así que pondré las advertencias correspondientes en los capítulos que lleven ese tipo de escenas.

Sé que a muchos les gusta el lemon, pero no es el caso de todo el mundo. Así que no quisiera incomodar ni ofender a nadie, _marcaré_ los capítulos con escenas rated M.

Ahora, este fic lo hice casi a las carreras; ya está terminado y no deben temer porque de pronto no me vean por acá. Subiré todos los capítulos a su tiempo mientras los edito y mejoro. Esto lo hago para que su lectura sea cómoda.

En caso de ver algún error o falla por favor no teman en notificármelo, se gratificará con chocolates (cofcofnocofescofcierto). 7w7

Bueno, espero disfruten del fic.

Pueden empezar.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

U-N-A

 **D-A-M-A**

S-I-N

 **S-E-N-T-I-M-I-E-N-T-O-S**

Un par de dedos cubiertos por un guante de cuero negro, deslizaron el gordo sobre blanco por encima del escritorio.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Dante bastante satisfecho—, hasta el último centavo.

Lady, que estaba al otro lado del mueble tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Sacó un buen paquete de billetes amarrados con una liga y los contó rápidamente sin mostrar expresión alguna.

—No confías en mí —canturreó Dante simulando pésimamente estar herido, a lo que la dama de ojos bicolor refunfuñó.

—No cuando se trata de mi dinero —terminó de contar, regresando el dinero al sobre—. Muy bien —felicitó sorprendida—, tu deuda conmigo ha quedado saldada… por ahora.

El híbrido se mostró irritado, apoyando su espalda sobre la silla y subiendo los pies sobre el escritorio.

—Me ofende que creas que no iba a pagarte todo lo que te debía. Contando los intereses que tú, mi estimada socia, has insistido en cobrarme —agregó casi molesto pero no tanto como cuando algún demonio atacaba su establecimiento.

—Considerando que he tenido que presionarte durante todo un año entero para que me pagues, no considero que debas ofenderte por mis sospechas y menos por los intereses. —Se llevó el sobre adentro de su ajustada blusa blanca, entre medio de sus generosos pechos, y miró a Dante sobre sus gafas oscuras—. Nos vemos, idiota.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no hay beso de despedida? —Le guiñó el ojo.

En contestación Lady le mostró el dedo corazón, riendo y sin dejar de caminar.

—Graciosa —refunfuñó el joven cazador.

Salir de _Devil Never Cry_ nunca ha sido fácil para ella, realmente apreciaba ese oscuro, sucio y enorme sitio. De modo curioso Lady se sentía cómoda, acogida, y desde que conoció a Trish, ella sintió que después de mucho tiempo al fin tenía una buena amiga, una que no la juzgase por su pasado, ni por su afición de cazadora de demonios.

Ambas compartían algunos pasatiempos, por ejemplo el perfecto manejo de todas las armas habidas y por haber, también vaciar los bolsillos de Dante en compras que hasta ellas consideraban inútiles y luego sentarse a ver como joven demonio se cabreado de tal modo que llegaba a echar humo por la cabeza.

Lamentablemente la vida de Lady era complicada, aún después de acabar con el monstruo que le había arrebatado a su amada madre, aún después de tantas misiones cumplidas y cabezas rebanadas. Aun después de todo eso Lady seguía pensando en que no tenía espacio para los sentimentalismos y muchos menos para las despedidas emotivas.

Lo bueno de Trish y Dante es que ellos dos sabían mejor que nadie lo que los sentimientos podían hacerle a tu trabajo.

Lo importante que era suprimirlos hasta el suelo con el único fin de no morir, dándole al enemigo la clave para matarte. Pues si un demonio lograba atacar tu mente, no le costaría nada atacar a tu corazón y hacerte polvo.

Por todo eso y mucho más, desde que Lady decidió tomar las propias riendas de su propio negocio de cacería en completo estado de movilidad, la chica había tenido en consideración todas aquellas misiones en las que Dante podría salir mejor librado que ella y con una paga lo suficientemente decente para consentir los caprichos de las dos damas que vivían con él.

Bastante pronto Lady tuvo que admitir que mientras su propio cuerpo humano se desgastaba con los años y cada batalla librada con cicatrices y huesos inevitablemente rotos por cada misión, el cuerpo de Dante seguía ejercía el mismo rigor que la noche en la que lo conoció. A eso le sumábamos la presencia de Trish y el bien que la presencia de ella le habían hecho a Dante y a su economía.

Desde que la mujer demonio se había integrado al equipo, Dante había tenido que reducir su consumo de pizza y helado al mínimo, llevando una dieta humana y casi hasta criminal (según él), el joven híbrido tuvo que pagar muy caro todos aquellos chistes sobre hombres humanos casados y con hijos. No sólo tenía a su propia _esposa_ sino también a una mocosa que no dejaba de decorar el establecimiento cada vez que se le ocurría.

A Lady aún le daba risa recordar los adornos navideños sobre las armas de Dante y Trish, la esfera de nieve decorando el escritorio de Dante y la escarcha yendo y viniendo a lo largo y ancho del techo junto a las características lucecitas navideñas.

No faltaba mucho para la fecha. Apenas se hacía presente el viento otoñal de octubre lo que quería decir que se acercaba también la fecha predilecta para los malditos monstruos, humanos y demonios, que se aseguraban de rendir cultos apropiados para sus señores.

Los días en los que _Devil Never Cry_ y Lady tenían trabajo hasta el cuello se aproximaban.

Noches oscuras, turbulentas y sangrientas.

La cazadora estaba preparada.

 **—Fin de Prólogo—**

* * *

 _Ojalá les haya llamado la atención. ¡Repito! El fic **YA ESTÁ COMPLETO** , pero se encuentra en estado de edición, iré subiendo los capítulos poco a poco, y aún así podría modificarlos más tarde._

 _La velocidad con la que trabaje dependerá de la cantidad de gente que quiera que me apure, pero de una u otra forma lo subiré completo. ¡Así que con tan solo uno que me pida continuación en cada capítulo! Seguiré publicando. En fin, espero su respuesta._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	2. Misión I - Cacería en la Oscuridad

**•**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 1:**

C-A-C-E-R-Í-A

 **E-N**

 **L-A**

O-S-C-U-R-I-D-A-D

Yendo rápidamente sobre su motocicleta, Lady hizo una parada temporal en un pequeño hotel rústico y viejo a las afueras de Tokyo, para recuperar energías, saludó al casero y pidió su habitación predilecta.

—Número cuarenta y seis —saludó el hombre canoso y gordo, extendiéndole la llave—, como siempre.

—Gracias, ¿alguna novedad?

—Claro que no —se rio viéndola salir—. Desde que te encargaste de aquellos moteros no ha vuelto a pasar nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Lady fue hasta la habitación rentada. Una vez ahí cerró la puerta con el seguro, dejó las llaves en la cama quitándose la ropa y se metió a la ducha, llevándose su brassier y sus bragas consigo. Tomó la llave de la regadera y de pie comenzó a recibir el agua fría sin moverse un centímetro para evitarla. No tembló ni se mostró impaciente por terminar con su sesión de limpieza.

Durante la ducha se limpió la cabeza y el cuerpo tomándose su tiempo, pasó el jabón nuevo por cada rincón de su persona luego de sacarlo del empaque. No paró de tallar hasta asegurarse de quitarse todo el sudor de su piel. Al final, con el mismo jabón talló su ropa interior, lavándola también para dejarla secando toda la noche.

Afuera podría haber una temperatura de 10 °C o menos, pero ella hace mucho tiempo que dejó de usar el agua caliente para bañarse, la calidez la relajaría lo suficiente para hacerla dormir profundamente y desde que sus pesadillas se habían vuelto más problemáticas, Lady procuraba mantenerse lo más fría posible.

Lista para cualquier ataque sorpresa de sus enemigos.

Exprimió con fuerza el agua de su ropa, la sacudió y la puso sobre el tubo de plástico que sostenía la cortina vieja.

Cerró el grifo del agua y rodeó su cuerpo con la toalla blanca. Apagó todas las luces y abrió una pequeña ventana a lo alto del escusado, que permitiría al viento entrar y secar sus prendas.

Sacudió su cabello saliendo del baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

En medio de la oscuridad, Lady encendió la televisión en el canal noticiero donde usualmente veía notas _extrañas_ de avistamientos demoniacos y extraños que llamaban su atención. Hoy todo parecía reducirse a temas políticos y noticias mundiales, nada que pudiese interesarle. Nada para qué llamar a Trish y notificarla de un peligro.

Tomó el resto de su ropa y la sacudió, la acomodó sobre una silla de madera a un lado de la puerta y se sentó en la cama luego de quitarse la toalla y secar su cabello con ella. Luego de eso tomó las sábanas de la cama y se las puso alrededor para cubrirse.

Sin dejar de ver la televisión, y sin prestar realmente atención, se puso a meditar sobre lo que haría.

Tenía mucho por realizar.

Hace un par de semanas Lady había recibido la llamada urgente de un niñato rico en Kagoshima. Éste temía que su mansión estuviese siendo asechada por un fuerte demonio o algún otro tipo de espíritu maligno.

Según sus propios relatos, todo lo llevaba a esa conclusión pues cada día uno de sus guardias y/o trabajadores amanecía muerto. Él usó la palabra "destazado" para hacer énfasis en que necesitaba ayuda profesional gracias a que la policía local no se atrevía a meter las manos por miedo.

Cuando Lady le comentó el asunto a Dante este dijo que ella podría sola con la misión y al final le entretuvo con el tema del dinero pensando que la mujer había ido con él por ese único motivo.

No era la primera vez que Lady usaba el tema de un _Don Nadie_ para sacarle a Dante el tema del dinero a colación, pero hoy fue diferente. Su sexto sentido le estaba advirtiendo sobre algún posible evento desafortunado en esta misión. Y desde hace tiempo ella había aprendido a hacerle caso a su sexto sentido.

Si Dante no había querido hacer nada porque creía que Lady podría con esto sola, ella no podía simplemente ignorar la situación y el hecho de que el sujeto de Kagoshima acudió a ella primero, le daba un sentido de responsabilidad ineludible.

Lady nunca había sido una cobarde, tampoco planeaba empezar ahora aún si su sexto sentido se hallaba alterado. Sólo tendría que estar alerta y sobreviviría.

—Admito que no creí que tuvieses dinero para pagarme —meditó pensando en Dante. Echándose sobre la cama, sosteniendo el sobre con el dinero entre sus manos, pensó en todo lo que podría adquirir con él. Nada banal por supuesto, para eso ya estaba la cuenta del joven híbrido a su disposición, Lady sólo tendría que hacer una llamada _inofensiva_ a Trish y empezar la masacre.

Ropa, armas nuevas, municiones, alimento, estadía en más hoteles como estos (solían ser los más discretos), la manutención de su motocicleta y varias cosas más que eran necesarias para su sobrevivencia.

Oyendo a la reportera que hablar del último partido de fútbol donde Japón marcó una gran diferencia contra el equipo surcoreano, Lady empezó a bostezar.

Sus brillantes ojos bicolores parpadearon un par de veces tratando inútilmente de mantener su concentración. Estaba cansada por sus trabajos anteriores y sería un largo viaje desde la ciudad de Tokyo hasta donde sería esperada para partir a Kagoshima.

Una avioneta privada del magnate antes mencionado la recogería mañana en un terreno baldío y arenoso en los límites de la ciudad. Uno aeropuerto privado, dijo él.

Bostezó otra vez sin poder evitarlo, mirando el techo con sus ojos parpadeantes.

Al poco tiempo se echó para atrás y se quedó dormida.

Si Dante pudiese enfrentar lo que ella veía en sus pesadillas a diario, seguramente el idiota se divertiría en grande haciendo picadillo a todas bestias que la mentalidad humana de Lady atraía con el fin de hacerla despertar a mitades de la madrugada, sudorosa y temblorosa. Pero no, ese idiota no está ni cerca y aunque lo estuviese y pudiese destruir a todos los monstruos que veía, Lady estaba segura que nada de que no era precisamente el deshacerse de esos diablos lo que buscaba realmente.

Su lado humano la llamaba con ansiedad; esa parte de su interior estaba marchitándose con una lentitud abrazadora y no se sentía capaz de detener su deterioro. Cada noche sus pesadillas la hacían sentir atrapada, indefensa y desesperada. Sabía que sus fuerzas físicas y mentales eran suficientes para terminar con sus enemigos; pero su corazón se debilitaba, el olvido era cruel y lento.

Lady estaba completamente sola. Y esa soledad estaba matándola.

Desde que su madre murió Lady sólo se tenía a sí misma para defenderse adentro y afuera de sus sueños, y aunque su alma gritase por obtener algo de compañía adecuada, ella no esperaba que su rutina algún día cambiase.

Eventualmente a su edad se cuestionaba sobre si sería conveniente enterrar la espada, convertirse en una chica normal, conseguir una pareja normal y vivir una vida normal.

No.

Rotundamente no a todo.

Ella no estaba destinada a eso.

Lady jamás podría hacer caso omiso al llamado de un inocente ante la maldad infernal y terrenal; tampoco podría cerrar sus oídos y ojos simplemente cuando un demonio atacase alguna ciudad o país con el fin de ocasionar el próximo apocalipsis.

Quizás _Mary_ hubiera podido vivir como una mujer ordinaria, feliz y trabajadora, como hubiese deseado su madre. Pero no _Lady_ , no la asesina de demonios. No la mujer que tenía enemigos hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Ella era humana, con limitaciones y fortalezas que la ayudaban tanto como la perjudicaban. ¿Cómo podría ella proteger a otros individuos más débiles que ella todo el tiempo? Era fuerte, inmensamente fuerte y poderosa para ser una humana. Pero el tiempo pasaba y nada iba a detener la inexorable vejez que esperaba a Lady.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cayó dormida.

…

Para cuando ella abrió los ojos, no lo hizo bajo el efecto del pánico ante uno de sus sustos nocturnos, sino por el ruido que hizo algo al caer sobre el techo de su habitación.

Rápidamente y sin importarle su desnudez, la mujer se armó de sus pistolas y agachándose se aprovechó de la luz del televisor (el cual sólo emitía estática) se movilizó hasta el lado de la cama que no miraba la puerta. Alzó los cañones y apuntó a donde sea que sonasen las pisadas.

Izquierda, derecha, atrás… adelante.

Por el fuerte y resonante sonido que hacía el monstruo que debía estarla buscando para matarla, Lady dedujo su peso y posible naturaleza.

«Aterrizó de golpe. Puede volar pero seguro tener alas» razonó disponiéndose a disparar a la puerta, por debajo de ella vio la gran sombra que se asomaba y olfateaba sonoramente, «no es un monstruo tipo insecto, debe ser alguna ave, can con alas o algo parecido con grandes dientes y buen olfato» sus gruñidos apoyaron la teoría de que era sólo uno y no varios. «Extraño» pensó más alarmada, «usualmente no vienen solos» eso sólo podría empeorar la situación.

Los demonios débiles y fáciles de vencer con balas iban siempre en manada o pequeños grupos. Si el bastardo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta tenía piel gruesa entonces las cosas iban a ponerse feas para ella.

«Carajo y yo desnuda», ella no era una exhibicionista como Dante, y aunque sabía que a la hora de la verdad su vida le importaría más que su pudor, para Lady no dejaba de ser vergonzoso el andar por ahí matando demonios sin siquiera unas pantaletas.

El monstruo olfateaba la puerta rápidamente. Como si quisiese asegurarse de que estaba en el lugar correcto.

«Ven aquí, imbécil» pensaba Lady más que lista para comenzar a tirar balazos.

Para cuando el demonio enorme de 2 metros y piel escamosa derribó la puerta, la mujer ya le había estado esperando con una lluvia de balas. Balas que rebotaron por los alrededores.

«¡Mierda! ¡Está blindado!» Lady bajó las armas y se puso al cubierto cuando la bestia se lanzó hacia ella gritando como un ave de rapiña. Por suerte ella lo esquivó con agilidad, pasando por encima de la cama y tomando su falda a cuadros junto a su top negro.

Corriendo se las arregló para ponerse ambas prendas sin soltar sus armas y sin caer. Sentía el frío viento maltratando sus piernas y nalgas, brazos y pecho. Lo increíblemente incómodo de tener una delantera generosa era lo estorbosa que podía ser a la hora de caminar (y mejor no hablemos de correr) sin un buen brassier que retuviese el rebote. El suyo seguía en el baño secándose.

Oyó a la bestia gritar tras ella mientras Lady iba hacia su motocicleta, donde magistralmente ocultaba a _Kalina Ann_ , cuando la extrajo y la apuntó hacia el monstruo no dudó en recibirlo de llano contra un misil que dio en el blanco, lanzándose hacia la derecha, esquivándolo, lo oyó caer arrastrándose.

Ella se levantó con rapidez y volvió a disparar a una distancia perfecta. Esta vez el daño fue mayor pues sangre salpicó por el suelo y por encima de ella, cosa que la irritó.

Cuando volvió a repetir el mecanismo el monstruo voló en mil pedazos al fin.

Sin importarle la sangre ni las vísceras esparcidas que se desvanecieron en vapor, Lady se acercó a su enemigo derrotado, lo miró bien y cayó en cuenta de que era un demonio rastreador, uno que usualmente era usado por otros demonios de rango mayor para buscar presas o enemigos.

No eran comunes, pero existían. Lady ya los había combatido antes, por eso el pánico no se apoderó de ella lo que la ayudó a deshacerse de él sin muchas dificultades. ¿Habría llegado solo o por órdenes de alguien?

Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

Iba a regresar a su habitación para tomar el resto de su ropa y sus botas, pero algo en el cielo la detuvo. Un enjambre que rezumba en grupo como avispas gigantes.

—Maldición —masculló entre dientes buscando rápidamente adentro de su moto un par de pantaletas extras adentro del asiento, una tanga roja muy incómoda que jamás había usado y que no botaba a la basura sencillamente por lo costosas que habían sido. Y también porque no hace mucho su otra moto se hizo añicos en una misión suya y no había tenido tiempo para abastecer con más detalle su pequeño armario móvil.

Quizás era el karma haciéndole pagar por robarle dinero a Dante para esa tanga costosa. Hablando de gastos inútiles para hacerlo enfadar.

Un minuto, ¡su dinero!

Una vez se puso la incómoda tanga se montó en su moto y recargó sus pistolas. Esperó al enjambre y dedujo cómo deshacerse de todos ellos. Las balas sí podían matarlos, usar a _Kalina Ann_ no sería necesario, y si se apresuraba y sacaba su ropa y el sobre con su dinero podría huir de todos aquellos bastardos que se habían decidido a arruinarle la noche.

—Vamos a jugar un poco —musitó sonriendo, arrancando el motor y yendo apresuradamente a la habitación designada.

Sin demorar tomó el sobre del suelo frente a la televisión, la cual había sido la única superviviente del ataque; al salir tomó sus shorts oscuros junto a su chaqueta de cuero negra, regresando velozmente apenas pudo llegar a sentarse y poner en marcha cuando un sinfín de avispas enormes color rojo con patas de águila y picos enormes y afilados como las aves de rapiña se empinaran hacia su dirección dispuestos a destazarla.

Muchas de esas estúpidas criaturas se estamparon de llano contra el suelo durante la huida de Lady, otro tanto se libró de la trampa y siguió la persecución, era claro que ella no podía escapar durante toda la noche pues estaba en campos abiertos, y dejar siquiera a alguno de esos demonios con vida significaría preocuparse por vidas humanas, el platillo predilecto.

Lady no estaba dispuesta a negociar nada, sino para aniquilar.

Haciendo una maniobra en reversa con la moto se sostuvo bien mientras preparaba sus armas y muchos demonios se iban de largo, paraban estrepitosamente su ida y giraban en su dirección golpeándose los unos a los otros.

—Mueran —dijo apuntándoles, disparando a discreción.

Cuando las balas de las pistolas se acabaron las enfundó maestralmente de nuevo en los compartimientos laterales de su moto y emprendió una nueva huida tomando de enfrente de su vehículo una granada resplandeciente de azul, para nada normal. Cortesía de Dante y sus contactos.

La lanzó al aire hacia atrás sin dejar de conducir y al acelerar, la bomba explotó en un furioso resplandor azul dejando a su paso una ola gigante de humo del mismo color.

Acelerando al máximo, Lady huyó del humo lo más posible, oyendo a sus víctimas gritar atrás de ella. Cayendo muertos de uno en uno.

El veneno demoniaco podía ser peligroso hasta para los otros demonios. Menos mal que Lady conocía bien sus armas y como no ser herida por ellas. La mala noticia es que ya no podría regresar al motel; si el casero había sobrevivido ya le enviaría el dinero para reparar los daños ocasionados, de lo contrario mandaría flores para su velorio.

 **—Fin de Misión—**

* * *

 _Sinceramente no sé cómo es que terminé este fic pero el punto es que lo iré subiendo como dije XD. Ojalá les guste ;)_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	3. Misión II - La Mansión Embrujada

**•**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 2:**

L-A

 **M-A-N-S-I-Ó-N**

E-M-B-R-U-J-A-D-A

Lady finalmente detuvo su andar en una gasolinera a las afueras de la ciudad, un pequeño comercio con servicio de 24horas le dio la bienvenida con un joven con acné que no dudó en mirarle el trasero apenas cubierto por su falda. Se había puesto ya la chaqueta para no dar indicios de no portar el brassier y aun así Lady no pensaba tardar mucho.

Sin perder más tiempo adquirió un jugo de manzana, un emparedado y un pastelillo de chocolate. Una cajetilla de cigarros. Todo lo puso sobre el mostrador.

El pobre imberbe temblaba con su pálida cara llena de granos, rojo de las mejillas y orejas.

—¿E-es to-todo? —Preguntó tragando saliva pesadamente, intentando no mirar sus pechos.

Curiosamente divertida, Lady alzó una ceja y le señaló una caja pequeña y colorida atrás de él.

—Dame uno de esos.

—¿Eh, cu-cuáles? —Musitó viendo claramente la dirección que ella había indicado. Pero aparentaba no darse cuenta, seguramente por no querer ofenderla o algo parecido.

«Qué tierno» pensó burlona—. La caja de condones, muchacho. Dame uno —al final le musitó con delicadeza—: Quiero los morados.

Al poco rato la cazadora salió del establecimiento con una sonora carcajada atorada en su garganta que aguantó hasta haber llenado el tanque de la moto para ponerla en marcha y dirigirse a su punto de encuentro. No sin antes detenerse en una zona ciega de coches y luces para ponerse los shorts y acomodarse bien la chaqueta.

«Necesito ropa interior nueva» se lamentó por no poder encontrar comercios de ropa íntima femenina a esas horas.

O quizás sí había. No sería nada agradable pero al menos haría el intento.

Luego de comer el emparedado y beber el jugo puso marcha hacia el próximo pueblo pequeño antes de comenzar a ver solamente arena y carretera desértica.

Bajó en el pequeño estacionamiento enfrente del local de vivaces colores y parpadeantes adornos atrevidos. Lady suspiró torciendo la boca antes de entrar, disponiéndose a ignorar todo lo que viese ahí adentro y no fuese de su interés.

Entrar y conseguir algo decente en un Sex Shop no era fácil, para empezar había pocas prendas íntimas destinadas a cubrir y no a mostrar más de lo requerido. Esta vez tuvo suerte y encontró buenas ofertas en sujetadores y bragas, las cuales aseguraron las empleadas, no ofrecían cambios ni devoluciones por cuestiones de higiene.

Pagó rápido, pidió permiso para usar el baño y cambiarse. Al final salió satisfecha del local por poder moverse mucho mejor, con una bolsa roja con el logo del local, la cual refundió en el asiento de su moto, antes de ponerse en marcha.

El camino fue largo y tedioso pero rápido.

Llegó hasta el pequeño aeropuerto que le habían mencionado y se dispuso a esperar a su avioneta. Haría que subiesen su moto o se asegurasen de darle un buen sitio hasta haber concluido su trabajo.

Por eso mismo Lady evitaba tomar trabajos en los que tenía que separarse de su fiel motocicleta.

«Maldito Dante» achicó su mirada ante el sonido de la avioneta, al bajar se encontró con un elegante y apuesto niñato de ojos claros y cabello oscuro, vistiendo un carísimo traje oscuro. Alto, apuesto y forrado hasta los dedos, pues el dedo índice tenía un anillo de oro para nada barato. Qué pena que a ella no le interesase nada de eso.

Este le ofreció una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Usted es Lady?

—¿Señor Watanabe?

—El mismo.

El joven Watanabe pidió a su piloto y a otro empleado suyo, un guardaespaldas lo suficientemente fornido para partir a una vaca en dos con las manos, que subiesen la moto de Lady a bordo mientras él le explicaba la misión a Lady con más detalle.

A ella le pareció un tanto curioso que fuese él personalmente a recibirla pero tampoco se quejó.

—La mansión Watanabe fue construida por el abuelo de mi bisabuelo hace ya bastantes años, la casa ha sido una reliquia de mi familia por generaciones, pero ahora mismo está deshabitada por cuestiones de seguridad —dijo nervioso—, mi padre jamás hizo caso a los rumores de las entidades que moraban sus pasillos pero yo ya no lo tolero más. He contratados a varios médiums, sacerdotes y supuestos hechiceros que no son más que charlatanes. Fingen rituales de una noche y luego desaparecen con el dinero. Hace años, los muertos adentro de la mansión no solían ser frecuentes además de que a menudo aparecían como si fuesen accidentes por lo que casi nadie pensaba mal de la situación. Usted entiende, ¿verdad?

Muy para su pesar, Lady tuvo que admitir que la sociedad actual era muy escéptica con respecto al tema paranormal. ¿Y cómo no? Con estafadores a la vuelta de la esquina era claro que la mayor parte de la población terminase cansándose de oír siempre los mismos discursos baratos de estos maestros del engaño.

—¿Y qué lo ha llevado a mí? —Preguntó Lady acomodándose al lado del joven en la parte de atrás.

Su moto se hallaba enfrente de ella, bien ajustada, y tanto el guardaespaldas como el piloto ya estaban al mando frente a los controles.

—Desde hace ya dos meses que cada día tengo que dar explicaciones a familiares de mis fallecidos empleados. Además tengo a la prensa a la vuelta de la esquina y eso afecta mis negocios, mi imagen, lo que afecta por supuesto la economía de mis trabajadores. —Suspiró pasándose una mano por la cabeza, luego la miró con intensidad—. Entonces cuando pensé que estaba a punto de caer en la ruina lo oí por la radio, debo admitir que en un principio pensé que era una broma pero cuando marqué a la estación me juraron que no era ningún chiste así que me atreví a llamarla. ¿Usted se especializa en fantasmas?

—Tendré que inspeccionar el lugar antes de darle una respuesta, señor Watanabe. Como usted seguro sabrá, no todos los animales son iguales. Así los demonios y fantasmas, no todos son eliminados con las balas y otros no pueden irse de regreso al infierno sin ellas.

El hombre se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Estoy desesperado, señorita Lady. Usted es mi última apuesta —lo dijo con tanta miseria impresa en su voz que Lady decidió hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

—Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para librarlo de este mal que lo atormenta.

Durante el camino Lady pidió específicamente detalles de las muertes de los empleados y no halló rastros que pudiesen ayudarla a identificar al tipo de ente (o entes) con el que trataba, todos y cada uno los infortunios se sucedían en la noche.

Ya fuese guardias resbalando por las escaleras, rompiéndose los cuellos en el proceso, hasta sirvientas que al caminar por los largos pasillos tropezasen y cayesen al piso golpeándose las cabezas violentamente. El señor Watanabe incluso contó que en una ocasión su antiguo chef se acercó al tanque de gas y este le explotó en la cara sin motivo alguno.

—La policía dedujo que había sido una fuga de gas. —Extraño que la mansión no hubiese sufrido mayores daños que sólo unas simples quemaduras que no tardaron en ser removidas.

Las características de los sucesos formaban para algo fuera de lo común que un detective humano no podría resolver sin perder parte de su cordura. Lady a pesar de su mortalidad no era como los demás charlatanes y estaba confiada en su próximo éxito.

Debería tener cuidado y ser lo suficientemente perceptiva para vencer.

…

El señor Hiro Watanabe la dejó hacer un recorrido a solas por la casa, dejaron la moto afuera y le deseó suerte mientras se subía de nuevo a su avioneta.

—Ahora tengo que irme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en mi compañía. No se preocupe, la mansión tiene cámaras de seguridad, a pesar de encontrarse en soledad, estas nos ayudarán a vigilar sus progresos y su integridad. Los servicios de agua, luz y teléfono están todos disponibles, la cocina también lo está para lo que desee. Por favor, dejo esto en sus capaces manos —dijo antes de subir y emprender un viaje de nuevo de regreso a la gran ciudad.

La mansión estaba ubicada arriba de una gran colina, abajo podía notarse una ciudad pequeña y diversos campos donde seguramente se cultivaban verduras y se criaba ganado.

Lady no se lo había dicho al señor Watanabe pero sentía un aura bastante pesada adentro de la mansión. Haciendo una mueca pensativa, la joven mujer fue hasta su moto, del asiento rebuscó hasta sacar un teléfono celular; intentó llamar a Trish para mantenerla al tanto de un futuro problema.

Aún no olvidaba las bestias que habían ido tras ella sin demoras ni tampoco al rastreador que la buscó hasta el motel. No era la gran cosa ser perseguida por demonios si tu profesión se basaba en matarlos a ellos, lo raro era la insistencia y el número de idiotas. Las avispas demonio no atacaban sin un líder, y los rastreadores tampoco, claramente esto tenía la pinta de ser una trampa.

— _Lo sentimos, su crédito se ha agotado. Le recomendamos realizar una recarga._

¡Maldición!

—Pero no tiene mucho que… —soltó un gruñido, irritada por esto. De todos modos guardó el celular en el bolsillo trasero de la falda junto a sus cartuchos de munición y sacó un par de bombas que brillaban en azul.

Expulsó a _Kalina Ann_ y la montó sobre su hombro antes de ponerse en marcha, según el magnate la mansión estaría abierta. Era enorme por dentro, elegante y vacía con respecto a los muebles, no había que ser una experta en el tema para saber que el señor Watanabe había sacado todas sus pertenencias de valor antes de llamarla a ella.

Prestó atención especial en todo eso al caminar por los anchos pasillos y pisos. Todo ese sitio apestaba a demonio. Un fuerte olor a azufre combinado al del pollo echado a perder.

Siguió el repulsivo olor por varias horas, percatándose bien de las cámaras de seguridad, encendidas y siguiéndola a donde sea que fuese.

Su larga trayectoria en el negocio y su experiencia le decían que esas cámaras tenían que irse. Su intuición muy pocas veces fallaba y en todo caso dudaba que esas chatarras valiesen algo así que sin pensarlo más alzó su brazo derecho y disparó a la primera cámara que vio, luego a otra y prácticamente pasó el primer día deshaciéndose de todas.

Al caer la noche recibió una llamada de un enojadísimo Hiro Watanabe que pedía explicaciones por su actuar.

 _—¡Se da cuenta de que si algo malo llega a pasarle, no nos enteraremos!_

Lady no había llegado hasta donde estaba siendo estúpida, algo en su voz eufórica le dijo que esto no sólo podía tener demonios involucrados.

—Lo siento señor Watanabe, pero no doy explicaciones de mis métodos hasta finalizar el trabajo, le agradecería mantenerse al margen —y colgó sin miramientos. «Hay más cámaras, lo presiento». Así fue como pasó todo el resto de la noche buscando cámaras en todas las habitaciones posibles, baños incluidos.

No fue sorpresa encontrar cámaras pequeñas en las duchas.

¿Acaso querían verle la cara de tonta? Ella ya había trabajado para muchos humanos como para entender que varios de ellos, en mayor medida, sólo grababan para tener algo que mostrarle a la prensa; sólo una minoría realmente pensaba en la seguridad de Lady. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse grabar sea el motivo que sea.

Una vez que acabó con ello fue hasta la cocina para proveerse de bebidas energéticas y galletas de avena. Los bastardos no le habían dejado siquiera filetes de res o pescado, verduras o frutas, sólo galletas y bebidas alcoholizadas.

Esto tenía una pinta rara pero ya estaba ahí, tenía que llegar al final.

En un estudio más pequeño que los vistos anteriormente, encontró un teléfono antiguo standard color dorado, enchufado y aparentemente en funcionamiento. Al levantar el articulador se encontró con la sorpresa de no haberse equivocado.

Marcó con ayuda del viejo mecanismo el número de _Devil Never Cry_ y esperó hasta que Patty Lowell contestase con tu típico saludo grosero.

— _¿Funeraria?_

Lady sonrió tratando de no reírse. Más porque sabía lo mucho que eso irritaba a Dante y a sus clientes, quienes muy por lo regular eran personas bastante cerradas de mente o estresadas. En menor medida, la pequeña Patty había tomado el mismo gustillo por hacerlo cabrear de vez en cuando en ausencia de Trish o ella misma.

—Soy yo, Patty. ¿Trish está contigo?

— _Hola Lady, eh no_ —dijo haciéndola suspirar—, _para variar Dante se la llevó consigo._

El humor se esfumó de su cara.

—¿A dónde? ¿Una misión?

 _—Dijo algo de sobre "hacer la noche", no entiendo sus códigos raros_ —se quejó con justa razón.

Dante podía ser bromista, empecinado, algo inmaduro para su edad y poseedor de un humor retorcido insufrible, pero también solía ser demencialmente cerrado con respecto a sus asuntos más personales. No importaba si era ella o Patty, había cosas que Dante guardaba celosamente y nada lo hacía claudicar.

Pero esa frase la puso a pensar en algo que sinceramente no quería tener en su cabeza ahora mismo.

—¿Alguna otra cosa? —Preguntó antes de imaginarse toda una lista de posibilidades.

Patty se puso pensativa.

 _—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, él iba vestido de negro y Trish llevaba un vestido muy lindo. Me mandaron a dormir pero como ya ves, si ellos no están nadie atiende el teléfono_ —informó para el descontento de Lady, ella no tenía nada en contra de que Trish y Dante saliesen a desestresarse un poco como seres humanos normales, pero sí lo tenía cuando el asunto requería armería pesada—. _Además, por primera vez en el año noto que Dante usa la colonia que le compré en navidad… creo que están teniendo una cita._

Rápidamente Lady armó el puzzle en su cabeza. Dante, más Trish, más colonia y más " _hacer la noche_ ".

Oh dios.

La pobre niña no tenía idea de la urgencia con la que Lady necesitaba hablar con Trish, porque aún con la larga trayectoria de Dante como caza demonios era ella quien conocía los métodos más eficaces y menos agresivos para deshacerse de ciertos enemigos con los que Dante podría estar peleando por días.

—Entiendo, entiendo —la interrumpió—, escucha Patty en cuanto llegue quiero que se comunique conmigo.

 _—¿Dante?_

—No. Trish.

Conociendo a Dante este no la llamaría para informarse sino que inmediatamente se invitaría solo a la fiesta haciendo precisamente lo que Lady quería evitar: Engrandecer el problema.

 _—¿Estás segura que no quieres que Dan…?_

—¡No! Patty, sólo Trish.

 _—De acuerdo_ —dijo algo ofendida por el tono fuerte que usó Lady con ella ante su sugerencia.

—Gracias, nos veremos después —y sin darle tiempo a la niña de responder, Lady colgó al sentir cómo un viento frío se colaba entre sus piernas, se adentraba en sus botas y ropa, haciéndola estremecerse.

Ojalá Dante y Trish no estuviesen haciendo lo que Lady se imaginaba, porque si ambos ahora estaban solos en un cuarto oscuro y sin ropa, nadie la llamaría ni hoy ni mañana.

Al oír a sus enemigos atrás de ella, Lady se giró para encarar a un par de Death Scissors, demonios-fantasmas con cuernos rojos y cráneos de borrego cimarrón, un par de tijeras enormes y túnicas oscuras ondeantes. Preparó sus armas, no esperó a que ellos atacasen sino que los baleó ahí mismo sin clemencia, iba caminando hacia atrás al verlos acercándose poco a poco, esquivó algunos ataques hacia su persona y siguió disparando.

Uno a uno fue cayendo pero aparecieron más. Lady recargó mientras obraba movimientos maestros para esquivar los ataques; su agilidad y velocidad la ayudaron a no ser tocada ni una sola vez por las letales armas. Cuando el último gritó soltando las tijeras, desvaneciéndose en el aire, Lady se acomodó a _Kalina Ann_ sobre su hombro y se aseguró de que sus pistolas estuviesen recargadas antes de regresarlas a sus fundas.

—Así que fantasmas —musitó pensando en los _extraños_ accidentes.

Los Death Scissors podían hacerse invisibles para atacar a los humanos, sin embargo para cuando hacían uso de sus armas era menester que se manifestasen. Al parecer esta podría ser una buena explicación lógica para los muertos que habían caído desde las alturas o algunas escaleras. Incluso para las víctimas que hayan aparecido destazadas.

—Aunque… no creo que sea todo —su instinto le decía que no se confiase, que esa mansión ocultaba algo más que un montón de demonios como esos. Algo oscuro y más siniestro.

Pasarían horas antes de que se viese en libertad de tomarse un respiro.

…

Dudó en usar una cama, pues podría caer profundamente dormida y ser un blanco fácil para sus enemigos. La luz del día comenzaba a retirarse mientras Lady terminaba de rociar el pequeño despacho de antes con un poco agua bendita que cargaba siempre entre sus municiones. La esparcía sólo en lugares que usaba para descansar y reponer energías en medio de una misión como esta.

 _—Sólo tu luz puede protegerme, guiarme y ocultarme de todo mal_ —rezó arrodillada, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas en medio del sitio—. _Aleja a los impuros y bastardos que en tus dominios moran, que sólo ante tu presencia tiemblan y lloran. Dios mío, tú eres mi único santuario, mi salvación y mi aliado. Dame la fuerza, la sabiduría y la inteligencia para enfrentarme a este nuevo reto. Que sea lo que tu voluntad quiera pues mi vida, mi alma y mi espíritu te pertenecen. Amén._

Se paró con cuidado, cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó en el escritorio con sus pistolas en mano disponiéndose a dormir un poco y estar alerta por su Trish llamaba, cosa que dudaba debido a que si Dante y ella habrían regresado esta noche el teléfono ya estaría sonando.

Bostezó agotada, cerrando sus ojos. Suspirando. Atenta a los ruidos de afuera.

A menos que el demonio que estuviese al mando de todo esto fuese Mundus o alguien con un poder parecido al de Sparda, ella estaría a salvo hasta después de 24 horas, cuando el poder sagrado se debilitaba lo suficiente como para…

No terminó de pensar en nada cuando sintió un furioso temblor que por poco la tira de la silla. Levantándose erradamente, Lady se sostuvo del escritorio sin entender qué pasaba exactamente. No temía, sólo no lo comprendía.

Vio el agua que derramó sobre la alfombra blanca desvanecerse como si de pronto hubiese sido evaporizada por un poder superior.

—Lo sabía —musitó—, aquí hay algo más.

Miró el teléfono y maldijo a Dante por ser tan inoportuno con sus citas.

«Ojalá lo disfrutes, idiota» la puerta se rompió en mil pedazos y esta vez ante sus ojos se levantó la imagen de un _Shadow_ , un perro demonio furioso, encendido en morado oscuro y resplandecientes ojos rojos.

Este se lanzó contra ella, a lo que Lady respondió con un beso de _Kalina Ann_ directo en la cara, cuyo impacto la sacó a ella misma volando por la ventana.

¿Acaso ya había olvidado que la mansión estaba arriba de una colina?

Todo eso se fue al carajo, pues en vez de encontrarse con el vacío y la inminente muerte, Lady cayó sobre arena suave y fría. Al levantarse miró que todo a su alrededor había cambiado, lo que antes fue una mansión en una colina, ahora era desierto agresivo con un cielo enrojecido, con nubes anaranjadas que revoloteaban como si fuesen humo con vida propia.

Una vista que sólo podría disfrutarse estando en otro planeta, o dimensión.

 **—Fin de la Misión—**

* * *

 _Jajaja pobre muchachito, Lady es mala. Sinceramente me divertí escribiendo esto, o eso hasta que . Ojalá les haya gustado. Jajaja ¿y qué opinan de Patty atendiendo llamadas de DNC? Sería una buena secretaria, ¿o qué no? ;)_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	4. Misión III - Honor al Horror

**•**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 3:**

H-O-N-O-R

 **A-L**

H-O-R-R-O-R

Lady analizó sus posibilidades de supervivencia. Definitivamente estas no estaban a su favor.

Estaba en un sitio desconocido y no aparentaba ser amigable. El viento soplaba en frío y el sonido parecía ser ahora sólo un mito. Ella abrió la boca y meció sus labios, pero nada salió de ellos.

El Shadow salió de la misma ventana que ella y la atacó. Lady pasó un rato considerable batallando contra ese enemigo sin embargo pudo vencer, esta vez no tan ilesa como debería siendo que éste antes de morir explotando, se aseguró de cortar su brazo izquierdo con su cuchilla.

Lady hizo caso omiso de la herida (nada grave) y entró de nuevo a la ventana encontrándose con una réplica casi exacta de la mansión del señor Watanabe, pero aparentemente ahora todas las cosas estaban al revés. Además de que el ambiente estaba teñido de rojo.

Había libros viejos en las estanterías con pastas oscuras y gruesas, podridas con olor a brea. Candelabros antiguos en vez de las lámparas de araña en el techo y pinturas con _gente_ que ella no había visto nunca en su vida. Mujeres elegantes y hermosas, hombres imponentes y soberbios.

«Debo ir con cuidado» se recordó «oficialmente estoy en terreno enemigo».

Razonó que quizás de algún modo ese mundo infernal y el humano tenían como conexión la mansión del magnate. Un portal para los demonios como los fantasmas y el Shadow de hace un rato. Un punto estratégico como otras zonas adentro del mundo que Sparda no selló debido a que, la mayor de dichas puertas y la más peligrosa, le costó horrores poder bloquearla. Casi su vida.

Lady, Dante y Trish ya habían deducido que esto de las puertas pequeñas que ocasionalmente atravesaban seres demoniacos iba a traer constantes dolores en el trasero. Ellos jamás habían podido atravesar ninguna de esas puertas pero claramente había seres que sí podían ir a través de ellas como si se hablase de una cortina, cosa que aumentaba las ganancias de DNC.

Hasta donde sabían, la Isla Mallet y Temen-Ni-Gru eran los candidatos perfectos para que los peces gordos pudiesen atravesar sin problemas dichas dimensiones, lo que hacía de esto un gran y problemático descubrimiento que no debía permanecer existiendo.

 _»Si de algún modo llegan a encontrar el modo de engrandecer una de las "puertas pequeñas" para cruzar al mundo humano, entonces que Dios tenga piedad de todos los mortales_ —había dicho Trish en una ocasión. Por eso mismo Lady se hallaba atendiendo este tipo de emergencias.

Sus instintos nunca le fallaban.

Durante su largo trayecto Lady se enfrentó a diversos tipos de demonios, unos más fuertes que otros, numerosos y molestos que no tardaron en morder el polvo. Al poco tiempo ella se dio cuenta de que el sonido de las balas y los gruñidos de los demonios sí tenían libertad a diferencia de su propia voz, eso la extrañó demasiado pero al final lo atribuyó a su condición humana.

Para hacerle las cosas más difíciles, la mansión del mundo humano era más pequeña que esta. Largos y más enrevesados pasillos la acogían en un laberinto interminable, luego de haber caminado durante todo un día en la morada Watanabe, Lady podía asegurar que ese sitio era el doble de grande y eso que sentía que todavía no recorría todo el lugar.

«No podré seguir así durante toda la eternidad» no dudaba de sus capacidades, podría arrasar con más de 100 demonios más si se le ponían enfrente ahora mismo. Pero necesitaba una salida de ese hueco espantoso y la necesitaba ya antes de que sus municiones terminasen.

Recargó sus armas y se afianzó a _Kalina Ann_ al hombro. Incluso con ella no podía confiarse.

De pronto entre escaleras y habitaciones, Lady se vio andando en un pasillo largo que se diferenciaba a los otros por su larga alfombra roja. Las antorchas iluminando terroríficamente el sendero y la enorme puerta al final. Las brillantes armaduras vacías que notablemente pertenecían a diversas épocas y etnias. Todas acomodadas de lado a lado para dar la bienvenida a un sitio que Lady sentía, debía investigar con sumo cuidado.

Si esto era algo tan grave como ella se imaginaba, había que identificar lo más posible el peligro para de ese modo encontrar modos eficaces para deshacerse de él.

Yendo sigilosamente, Lady llegó con calma y sin alterarse hasta la enorme puerta donde oyó algo parecido a una fiesta; varias voces e incluso música de piano.

Sintiendo una gota de sudor escurriendo por su sien izquierda, Lady inhaló profundo. Con cuidado y lentitud abrió una de las dos grandes puertas lo suficiente para mirar con un ojo su interior. Se encontró con algo que ya esperaba.

Gente que a simple vista podrían parecer humanos, con piel clara, marrón y oscura; con cabelleras largas, cortas y de diversos colores; usando vestidos elegantes o trajes de etiqueta. Bebiendo vino rojo en sus finas copas de cristal mientras reían entre ellos como si todos ahí fuesen amigos.

Estando con Dante y Trish, Lady pudo entender que a veces ser de una cierta especie no te hacía ni bueno ni malo. Tanto había demonios pacíficos y solitarios como había humanos crueles y deseosos de sangre. Aquí la cuestión es que por lo que oía, nadie ahí era precisamente amigable.

Además, aquello que pensó que era vino no lo era.

Un par de invitados se alejaron del resto y se pusieron hablar cerca de la puerta en secreto.

—Esta es una buena cosecha —reía una dama rubia con ojos de reptil, amarillos y afilados con colmillos puntiagudos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo drenaron hasta el desfallecimiento? —Meció la copa haciendo que Lady viese el rojo de la sangre con ayuda de la luz de las velas en el techo.

Un demonio de cabellera oscura y ojos rojos le respondió:

—Hemos estado drenando su sangre desde que Mundus arrojó su trasero podrido e inútil acá —le informó orgulloso—, ¿y qué mejor manjar puedo ofrecerles a ustedes que la sangre del bastardo que nos condenó aquí?

La mujer se rio.

—O más bien de uno de sus monstruos.

Lady achicó su mirada sobre ambos. ¿El bastardo que los condenó a estar ahí? ¿Acaso hablaban de Sparda o de algún otro demonio desertor de las filas guerreras de Mundus?

Odiaba no tener información y más al verlos perder el tiempo hablando tan lento.

—¿Pero de verdad estás seguro que bebiendo su sangre saldremos más rápido?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió seguro—, demonios de baja escala han podido atravesar el velo y es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que nosotros podamos hacerlo también. Entonces la raza humana perecerá y nosotros seremos los amos.

—¡Entonces bebamos más y más hasta dejar al bastardo de Sparda completamente seco!

Ambos chocaron sus copas y se unieron al gentío de seres que bebían y bebían sin parar.

«¡Lo sabía!» Lady no se había equivocado, las posibilidades de que hablasen de Sparda y su linaje eran claros. ¿Cómo pensar que otro demonio hubiese tenido a tantos de su estirpe tan enojados? Un minuto, «dijeron el bastardo de Sparda», si algo ella tenía completamente seguro es que Dante estaba bien en el mundo humano y capturarlo no era nada sencillo si tomábamos en cuenta de que Trish estaba con él y junto al híbrido una larga cadena de demonios que lo acompañaban en forma de armas leales. Todos dispuestos a sangrar por él.

Además, la sangre que todos esos bastardos bebían no podría haber sido extraída en un par de horas o en una sola noche. Y habían dicho que Mundus lo había arrojado a ese sitio cuando "falló". Por Trish y el mismo Dante, Lady sabía que esos dos habían desterrado a Mundus a un sueño profundo cuando estuvieron en la Isla Mallet.

No había otro modo.

«Entonces sigues vivo», con cuidado cerró la puerta y se dispuso a dejar ese sitio. Ninguno de esos sujetos parecía ser débil y ella no tenía tiempo ni energías de combatirlos a todos.

El tiempo corría en su contra.

«Vergil».

…

¿Cuántas malditas horas había estado caminando, corriendo y casi arrastrándose sobre sus propias rodillas?

Lady ya había perdido la noción del tiempo y aunque lo tuviese, ella tenía la impresión de que los minutos en este sitio no importaban. Los segundos aquí no valían nada, así que ningún reloj la ayudaría a orientarse. Además, las municiones de sus pistolas ya se habían terminado (cosa que rara vez pasaba) y ahora caminaba con una espada que se vio obligada a recoger de sus anteriores enemigos. Guardaba las municiones de _Kalina Ann_ por si llegaba a encontrarse con un bicho grande al cual volar en pedazos.

Estaba agotada, demasiado como para continuar. Sus piernas estaban a punto de claudicar.

«Buscar a ese sujeto no es de mis mejores ideas», no considerando que realmente sea Vergil a quien pudiese encontrar. ¿Y si lo hiciese? ¿Él la ayudaría si veía el riesgo que Lady estaba corriendo por ir en su auxilio?

Si fuese Dante, Lady no dudaría de su honor y caballerosidad; el chico podría ser un idiota sin remedio, pero ella sabía que él nunca la dejaría a su suerte y primero moriría antes que traicionarla. Pero no hablaba del gemelo carismático y burlón sino del maniático que por poco desató el apocalipsis sobre la raza humana por un motivo que Lady aun no terminaba de entender.

«Sea como sea, es mi única salida» se dijo continuando con su trayecto.

Si Vergil estaba en las condiciones suficientes para pelear, Lady sólo esperaba que no fuese tan difícil persuadirlo para trabajar juntos.

A ella personalmente no le gustaba la idea de trabajar en equipo, siempre se consideró una guerrera solitaria, pero su orgullo no llegaba a tal grado de cegarse estúpidamente ante el evidente peligro que corría con cada minuto desperdiciado en este basurero y sus consecuentes ratas.

Lady miraba el cielo rojizo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y no veía cambio alguno en su forma o color. Quizás el tiempo aquí no importaba, lo que no explicaba por qué de su incapacidad de hablar.

«¿Será porque soy humana?» Se cuestionó por centésima vez.

Al diablo con todo eso.

Ya completamente hastiada, Lady abrió otra puerta al fondo de un pasillo oscuro y tenebroso que guiaba a unas escaleras. Las bajó cautelosamente con la espada en alto esperando encontrarse con más bodegas vacías o llenas de monstruos.

Grande fue su sorpresa y alivio al ver que este cuarto era diferente. Más no fueron los adornos demenciales de velas y telarañas sobre el techo y las paredes, ni la enorme cama matrimonial cubierta de seda vieja lo que la impresionaron; lo hicieron las anchas cadenas que recorrían todo el cuarto como lianas y el cuerpo tendido sobre la cama lo que la hicieron acercarse lentamente.

«¿Vergil?» Quiso preguntar. Sus enrojecidas manos soltaron la espalda, a _Kalina Ann_ la arrastró consigo, acercarse más.

Estaba perpleja.

Lo que esperaba ver era a un magnífico y apuesto demonio, dormido orgulloso y si bien podría estar herido al menos podría ser liberado para combatir una vez más y salir juntos de ese espantoso sitio.

La maldad no se mide por especies, sexos, ni por edades.

Estaba claro que a pesar de todo Vergil había caído en el infierno siendo sólo un mocoso, y ahora poco o nada quedaba para recordar sus días de gloria. Desde su huesudo cuerpo hasta su largo cabello blanco que cubría bien su pecho, enmarañado y enredado sobre su cara y tórax.

Estaba demacrado, acabado, irreconocible. Había encontrado a un esqueleto con piel.

¿Qué quedaba del atlético híbrido lleno de poder, agilidad, orgullo y agilidad?

Una cáscara flaca, atravesada de los pies y brazos con grandes agujas y sobre ellas largos tubos transparentes que extraían sangre fresca de él. Mientras lo miraba, el cuerpo casi muerto de este sujeto saltó sorpresivamente ocasionándole a Lady el despertar de su desconcierto.

«No puede ser, creí que estaba muerto» pensó volviendo a respirar, «¿pero qué diablos te hicieron mientras estuviste aquí?» En el fondo Lady dudaba de querer saberlo.

El cuerpo de Vergil no sólo estaba demacrado, sino evidentemente drenado de poder también. Lleno de moretones sobre su pálida piel, cicatrices desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cara, una cara que le recordaba tanto a Dante y le hacía querer llorar por el sadismo que se respiraba en el ambiente. Por el dolor marcado con fuego en Vergil. El aroma a sangre seca y otros fluidos en los que ella no quería pensar le provocaron arcadas.

Lady era una mujer fuerte, no era común hacer que sus sentimientos se tambaleasen. Su estómago podía resistir de muchas cosas. Pero esto fue lo suficientemente cruel como para hacerla tragar duro y pensar en un modo de sacarlo de ahí sin importar las consecuencias.

Si alguna vez hubo duda en sus intenciones esta se había ido al cuerno.

La boca de Vergil, estaba fieramente cocida con algún tipo de hilo negro, sus ojos medio abiertos aún portaban ese hermoso color turquesa, pero si antes no parecía haber vida en ellos ahora no sabía qué podía haber aún del demonio que llegó a ver antes.

¿Estaría despierto o en algún tipo de shock?

Lady echó un vistazo las manos del demonio, no había uñas, como si acabasen de arrancárselas. De hecho, debajo de su cuerpo podía ver y oler la sangre seca, el sudor. Todo combinado con la pestilencia a miseria que ella conocía bien.

¿Cómo demonios podría ella salir de ahí con él en ese estado? Era claro que no llegarían lejos si por azares del destino eran descubiertos.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Saltando en su sitio, Lady se ocultó bajo la cama de largas sábanas tan pronto oyó como la puerta que ella había usado para entrar, anteriormente, se abría otra vez y el sonido de unos tacones bajando las escaleras se hacía presente. Arrastró a _Kalina Ann_ consigo pero no la espada con la que había ingresado. Si le descubrían, este dilema iba a salirse de control.

La chica aguantó las ganas de vomitar cuando cayó en cuenta de que debajo de la cama había muchísima más sangre seca y otro tipo de cosas pegajosas que no quería ni empezar a deducir qué eran.

—Hola querido —canturreó una voz femenina bastante chillante—. Ay, cuanto odio verte así… pero intentaste escapar. Intentaste alejarte de mí; me ofendiste al rechazar mi afecto y… mira cómo tuve que dejarte. Mmm, es una pena que no pueda cortarte en pedazos y comerte con lentitud.

Haciendo una mueca fastidiada, Lady vio los pies de aquella bestia a un lado de su cara. Algo en su estómago se revolvió con furia al pensar en sus manos tocando al gemelo de Dante.

Dante… si él supiese lo que estaba pasando con Vergil ahora mismo no dudaría en traer todas las fuerzas del infierno para exterminar a cada uno de estos imbéciles.

—Cada dedo que arranco vuelve a crecer —dijo decepcionada. Qué asco—. Si te corto una pierna, ¡vuelve a crecer! Sin duda tus genes son muy buenos a pesar de que ya estás más que listo para la basura.

La tipa se sentó, seguramente para acariciarlo.

—Extraño tu antiguo aspecto. Me gustaba montarte, y ver cómo te montaban.

Oh por todos los cielos.

—Pero ya no atraes sexualmente a nadie y ahora sólo me sirves de alimento, uno que puedo masticar hasta los huesos —se lamentó haciendo un puchero—. Pero no te preocupes, tu sangre sigue siendo tan deliciosa como siempre, y con buenas noticias… creo que si bebemos mucha más podremos eludir el sello de tu papito. Pronto, muy pronto.

La risa descarada de esa desgraciada hizo que Lady quisiera salir y partirle la cara a puñetazos. Debía calmarse, debía ser inteligente.

Al final la muy desgraciada sólo buscaba burlarse un poco, recalcándole a Vergil que no era más que un esclavo cuya identidad y orgullo habían quedado reducidos a cenizas. Un pedazo de basura con suerte de ser acogido por ella. Después se fue como llegó riendo y canturreándole a Vergil que si debía odiar a alguien que odiase a su padre.

Lady salió de su escondite al ya no haber moros en la costa.

Ignoró el asco que le produjo saber que se había ensuciado con sangre y otro tipo de suciedad, la prioridad era sacar a Vergil de ahí. Corría el riesgo de ser atrapada y correr con su mismo destino, sin embargo ella siempre enfrentó los desafíos y no comenzaría a echarse para atrás ahora.

Seriamente miró el mecanismo y pensó.

¿Cómo mantener quieto a Vergil si lo único que lo tenía adherido a esa cama eran los tubos que no dejan de exprimirlo como una naranja? Las cadenas que se formaban sobre la cama y el resto del techo le parecían sospechosas, ¿tendrían alguna función aparte de ser una decoración demente sobre el techo?

Suspiró mirando a Vergil y su boca cosida.

Menos mal que la infeliz que acaba de entrar ignoró la espada que Lady dejó casi a un lado de las escaleras, la cual tomó y se dispuso a usar para intentar liberar los labios del híbrido con ella. Dejó a _Kalina Ann_ cerca de la cama por si las dudas.

Con la respiración agitada y un cuidado de cirujano, Lady acercó el filo de la espalda y descubrió para su anonadación que los hilos se rompieron fácilmente. Cortando el último lo oyó exhalar aire, sacar una lengua y mover sus ojos torpemente hacia ella.

Parpadeó lento, despertando de su estado.

—Humana —dijo roncamente. Lady asintió sin poder responderle con palabras esperando insultos y rechazo—. Jamás… me han pedido que tome… a un humano como amo.

¿Qué carajos?

«Este no puede ser Vergil» pensó sin molestarse en presentarse. Lo vio fruncir el ceño.

—Vergil —inhaló fuerte y la miró con profundidad—, hueles a él.

«¿Puedes oírme?» Lady tragó saliva.

—¿Te sorprende… ama?

Con fuerza pidió que no la llamase así.

—Debo hacerlo —dijo con esa mirada perdida—, sólo los que entran aquí son mis amos…

«¡No, no lo son!» Dio un golpe certero al colchón y trató de dejar el tema por un rato, «dime cómo liberarte».

—¿Liberarme?

«Sí, ¡ahora!» exigió decida a más que nunca sacarlo de ahí.

—No puedo salir, no mientras la sangre siga fluyendo… —se detuvo rápido como si acabase de cometer un grave error—. No debí hacer eso. Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento.

Lady trató de ignorar sus disculpas tratando de ligar a este despojo con el poderoso demonio de sus recuerdos. Jamás creyó que diría esto pero comenzaba a extrañar al imbécil engreído del pasado.

«Los tubos, son los que extraen tu sangre, ¿no es así?». Vergil no dijo nada, en su semblante el temor era palpable por lo que Lady suspiró, «como tu ama, Vergil, dímelo».

—N-no puedo…

«Sí, sí puedes. Dímelo» acercó su mano en un intento de darle algo de confianza pero eso lo alteró más, «cálmate, tranquilo» acercó un poco sus dedos a su nariz. «No te haré daño, lo juro».

—Ya he oído eso antes —cerró los ojos con fuerza y se reprendió de nuevo—. Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento.

«Mírame» pidió tomando su mejilla, sintiendo la dureza de su cráneo, «mírame, Vergil».

Cuando sus ojos se unieron lo vio dudar. Entonces aprovechó para insistir.

«¿Hablas de estos tubos?» Él no dijo nada.

Era tan extraño que Vergil no mostrase ese semblante sereno y centrado, ese que a pesar de haberlo visto por poco tiempo le hacía falta. Sus ojos oscurecidos, sus labios sangrando y aún con algunos hilos sobre ellos, su estado casi esquelético. Incluso podía jurar que temblaba.

Lady muy pocas veces sentía que quería aliviar el dolor de alguien, ¿qué tanto le habrán hecho para reducirlo a esto?

«Vergil, por favor. Dímelo».

Él continuó sin decirle nada, pero su mirada se ubicó en las cadenas que adornaban el techo. Al verlas también, Lady se percató de que estas no sólo eran de un tono negro azabache, sino que el inicio de estas se formaba desde la lámpara de araña con luces rojas, justamente la que sostenía también los tubos que absorbían sin descanso la sangre de Vergil.

«¿Ese es el núcleo?» Le preguntó, Vergil siguió mirando el techo, «igual lo haré añicos».

Sacando a _Kalina Ann_ debajo de la cama, apuntó el cañón hacia dicha lámpara y sin esperar más tiempo disparó. El humo se esparció para dejarle ver que todo seguía igual.

«¿Pero qué…?» Lady abrió enormemente sus ojos, impresionada.

—Si eso fuese tan fácil de destruir… —susurró Vergil.

«Dije que lo haría añicos», Lady se propuso a disparar de nuevo. El ruido fue estrepitoso, el humo se esparció y la lámpara no tenía ningún rasguño.

—Es inú…

«¡Si te atreves a decirme que es inútil te dispararé a ti!» Amenazó consiguiendo una sonrisa esperanzada de Vergil.

—Ojalá con ello pudieses matarme.

Lady abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendida por la súplica de piedad impresa en sus palabras.

Él no podía estar hablando en serio. No él. No el gemelo del hombre que Lady comenzaba a admirar, no el bastardo desalmado que no dudó en llamarla "estúpida" al enfrentarse a ella y hacerle ver que su padre no era menos monstruo que él.

«Cállate» ordenó disparando de nuevo. La lámpara no sufrió ningún daño cosa que irritó de sobremanera a Lady. «¡Aaaahhh!» De su boca no salió sonido alguno pero de todos modos la abrió en un intento de expresar su fastidio, «¡dime cómo destruir esa porquería!».

—Si fuese tan fácil…

« _Ya lo habrías hecho_ » imitó mal la voz de Vergil en su mente. Eso hizo que él la mirase con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Habrá alguna forma de recuperar al imbécil sádico de ese cascarón horrible?

«Si no me ayudas, no me estorbes» pidió disparando de nuevo.

Nada cambió. Lady respiró agitada, aunque _Kalina Ann_ tuviese varias balas que lanzar, su arma contaba con un número limitado de munición y si esa también se acababa podía darse por muerta.

Estaba corriendo muchos riesgos.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer conmigo si llegas a liberarme?

La pregunta no se la esperó, sin embargo Lady dudaba sobre si mencionarle el nombre de Dante o no dada su delicada estabilidad mental, así que sólo se representaría a sí misma.

«¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?» Preguntó.

—Había olvidado hasta mi nombre —susurró pensativo—, ¿por qué habría de recordarte a ti?

«Bueno… porque…» Lady no encontró nada que decir. Vergil la miró esperando su respuesta, «porque…» tragó saliva pesadamente, «¡ay, no fastidies!» Disparó de nuevo al centro ocasionando el mismo resultado. «¡Maldición!».

Cansada dejó caer su bazuca, ella cayó de rodillas y apenas pudo sostenerse con sus manos para no besar el piso.

Estaba muy agotada.

—Sino sales de aquí antes de que ella regrese te comerá viva. —Si fue una amenaza o una advertencia no le quedó claro a Lady.

«Gracias» pensó fastidiada entrecerrando los ojos, sabiendo que de alguna forma curiosa él la oiría, «no lo había pensado antes» ironizó.

Por el movimiento que hizo el pecho de Vergil, Lady creyó que él había suspirado.

—Como quieras —suspiró cansado mirando a otro lado.

Inquietada por la mirada del hombre demonio sobre ella, Lady trató de enfocarse en su tarea. Liberarlo no iba a ser sencillo, Vergil evidentemente no sabía cómo liberarse, o por alguna razón estúpida no quería decírselo.

Lo haría todo ella sola, aún si eso significaba poner aún en más riesgo su vida.

No sabía por qué, pero Lady estaba segura de que no era Vergil exactamente lo que quería recuperar, sino esa parte de la felicidad de Dante que había desaparecido de sus ojos por él. El lado de su corazón que murió luego de haber creído muerto a su gemelo, a su única familia de sangre.

Lady era muy sensible con el tema de las familias arruinadas.

Sabía bien que verse las caras no era el gran sueño de los gemelos de Sparda, y sin embargo su intuición le gritaba porque salvase al idiota frente a ella, que lo liberase de este miserable tormento.

Y eso haría quisiera este espantapájaros patoso o no.

Así que sin pedirle opinión y aferrándose a su confiable arma, Lady caminó por los alrededores de toda la habitación; cepilló con la mirada de arriba abajo cada rincón, cada mueble, cada cuadro deforme o enfermizo; trató de no mostrarse inquieta con la atenta vigilancia de Vergil sobre ella, y prosiguió con lo suyo.

Al poco tiempo concluyó que debía destruir esa porquería de arriba y descubrir qué pasaría después. Si activaba algún mecanismo para llamar a más enemigos o liberar finalmente al híbrido que no hacía más que verla estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

 _Al demonio_ , Lady alzó de nuevo a _Kalina Ann_ sobre su hombro y disparó arrojando su sentido común por la ventana de su cabeza.

…

«Está mujer está loca».

Viendo fijamente a aquella extraña y violenta señorita, Vergil achicó su mirada sobre ella mientras trataba de comprender por qué quería liberarlo y no salir por su cuenta de ahí ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

No era necesario que fingiese moralidades baratas, él sabía qué clase de calaña eran los humanos y no necesitaba de nada para saber que éstos habían sido maldecidos con una gran cantidad de egoísmo e hipocresía. ¿Acaso querría usarlo como señuelo para cuando los demonios del sitio los persiguiesen y ella pudiese lanzarlo a ellos para cubrirse las espaldas? No se creía que disparaba al techo, a las cadenas que lo ataban, por motivos desinteresados.

Estaba claro que ella no era ninguna ilusión y realmente era una humana (su olor la delataba), ¿entonces por qué se esforzaba en soltarlo? Él no la había visto antes… ¿o sí?

 _"Vergil"_.

Mmm, cierto. Su madre y su padre le habían dado ese nombre… ya lo recordaba; aunque francamente ya no importaba si lo hacía o no.

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien lo llamó así por última vez. Incluso él había perdido la costumbre de hacerlo pues ahí donde su trasero estaba abandonado, la única palabra que usaban para él era…

No… no quiso recordarlo. Hacerlo sólo le traería recuerdos miserables y lo suficientemente asquerosos como para hacerlo enfadar y otorgarle más poder a la arpía infernal de mierda que lo tenía encadenado en ese agujero asqueroso. Una verdadera pena pues para su mala suerte, Vergil tardó mucho en comprender y asimilar eso. Estúpidamente le llevó demasiado tiempo dejarse de estupideces y comprender por las malas que aunque no le gustase, su vida ya no valía más que un chicle masticado.

Las llagas aún sangraban, los latigazos seguían vivos en su cabeza y espalda; los moretones seguían punzando a pesar de haber sido hechos hace ya varias horas… no es como si contase los minutos… pero en esta cloaca él también había aprendido a atesorar aquellos momentos de efímera paz donde podía perderse con libertad en su mente y dejarse llevar por el abismo que él mismo había creado para refugiarse.

 _«¡Maldición!»_ Oyó a la mujer enfurecer porque no podía romper las barreras de su prisión con su arma inútil y ruidosa. Aunque aún era increíble que aquella perra que lo tenía encerrado no haya oído el escándalo y bajase para hacer de Vergil más miserable de lo que ya era, él no estaba ansioso por ello.

—Es inútil… —susurró, dándole una última oportunidad para largarse a donde sea que tuviese que regresar.

 _«¡Cierra el pico!»_ Le gritó en respuesta, disparando de nuevo al techo.

Vergil suspiró tratando de ignorar el enfado que le provocaba oír a alguien hablándole así.

 _»¿Qué miras, pedazo de mierda? ¿Acaso quieres que te rompa el culo otra vez?_

 _Nah._ Ya debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos. Lo malo es que aún no lo estaba y eso jodía a la gran arpía barata.

 _Calma… calma._ El enfurecer y forcejear por su libertad como un perro, lejos de ayudarle, sólo le hacía acumular más energía demoniaca que más tarde sería robada.

 _«¡Vamos, idiota! ¡¿Acaso no quieres salir de aquí?!»_ Por supuesto que quería, ¿acaso esa energúmena vulgar era tan estúpida que pensaba que no lo había intentado antes? ¿Qué no había peleado con todo lo que tuvo? Qué mejor le agradeciese a cualquier dios al que le chupase los huevos por la suerte que él no tenía por no estar en su lugar padeciendo los mismos horrores que Vergil.

En un antaño, él odió ser subestimado e insultado, incluso que lo viesen de lado era motivo más que suficiente para hacer que volasen cabezas. Vergil comprendió que el mundo podía simplemente hacer girar la ruleta y hacer azotar tu trasero por pecar de arrogante, dándote a entender quién mandaba realmente.

En su caso fue algo especial, el mundo al parecer se sintió personalmente una generosa perra y le dio un paseo doble al infierno, y no hablaba del sitio donde había nacido su padre, sino de uno creado por los peores enemigos de este. Uno que llevaba su nombre escrito en una placa junto al de su hermano gemelo.

Y hablando del idiota…

 _»Al parecer ya no eres tan fuerte como tu hermano_ —recordaba la voz burlona, nauseabunda, de Mundus—. _Ya no me sirves de nada._

Pues claro que no, maldito demonio inútil y estúpido.

Con tan sosa deducción de mierda, Vergil comprendió cómo y por qué su padre había decidido y podido encerrar a Mundus con toda su horda de lameculos con él para chuparle las bolas por toda la eternidad. El tipo era como un cáncer anal: demasiado arrogante e imbécil para gobernar sus propios dominios y mejor no hablemos del mundo humano. A sus manos estaba claro que la raza mortal no iba a durar mucho y hasta él mismo estuvo de acuerdo en que Dante pudiese desterrar su trasero de regreso a su reino de zoquetes sin cerebro.

Además, estaba claro que entre su hermano (a quien también ya empezaba a recordar) y él había enormes diferencias de poder desde su última pelea. Incluso en la habilidad con armas a distancia diferenciaban catastróficamente. Aún podía verlo luchando contra _Nero Ángelo_ , venciendo con dificultad pero venciendo al fin y al cabo.

Sin miramientos ni piedad justamente como memorizaba.

Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado recluido en pequeños y nauseabundos espacios, Vergil tuvo una gran cantidad de horas para culpar a todos por su miseria: desde su propio padre, a quien admiraba, hasta su madre y su hermano, seres a los que… amaba. Sí, porque incluso con todas sus peleas y diferencias, Vergil descubrió muy para su pesar que aún sentía un gran aprecio fraternal por su _otra mitad._ Y un profundo amor por la madre humana que una vez tuvo y ahora sólo podía visualizar en sueños.

 _Dante…_

Vergil quiso moverse pero sus huesos y piel estaban demasiado débiles y maltratados para servir para algo más que leña para encender una fogata.

Eso debería hacer esa mujer y ahorrarle más miseria.

Ya estaba cansado por lo que morir no le asustaba en lo absoluto.

…

Lady bajó el cañón de su bazuca al suelo, apoyándose en él y respirando agitada. Se propuso a gastarse todas sus municiones si era necesario pero entonces oyó la puerta abrirse otra vez.

Arqueó una ceja antes de correr debajo de la cama, reaccionando rápido a la llegara de un ser indeseado, seguro la habría oído e iba a investigar qué pasaba. Podría enfrentarse a cualquier guardia que fuese a mirar pero Lady necesitaba almacenar energía y municiones para cuando lograse sacar a Vergil de esta pocilga.

Grande fue sorpresa e irritación al oír los tacones resonando mientras la misma mujer de antes bajaba por las escaleras, pero en esta ocasión no iba sola, Lady escuchó también atentamente a otros caminando con ella.

—Ya les dije que no se ve tan apetecible como antes —se iba quejando ella haciendo pucheros.

—Vamos Katherine —imploró un demonio con voz grave—. Siempre es un placer para mí someter al bastardo que lleva la sangre de Sparda.

—Yo sólo vengo a observar —se rio el otro, y a pesar de que sonaba como un demonio macho, claramente este se esmeraba por hacer un tono femenino—. Oye, pero mira nada más este desastre Katherine. ¿Qué clase de espantajo es este? ¿Dónde quedaron tus apetecibles músculos, cariño? —Le preguntó a Vergil.

Lady cerró los dientes con fuerza.

«Jodido imbécil» achicó sus hermosos ojos sobre la imagen de los zapatos finos blancos, «di una cosa más y haré que te tragues tu mierda».

 _Ni se te ocurra moverte._

La dama abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

«¿Qué?» Parpadeó al instante en el que oyó un fuerte sonido de cadenas. Estas bajaban lentamente. La presión del colchón aumentó.

 _No hagas nada._

Ella jamás lo admitiría, pero sintió mucho miedo. Miedo por él porque lo presintió en sus intestinos. Algo le advirtió acerca de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

«¿Vergil?».

—Escúchenme bien los dos, ahora que ya no es tan guapo como antes quiero ser clara. Su sangre es vital para nosotros y muerto no me sirve. Procuren no dejarlo moribundo esta vez, ¿quieren? —Preguntó la mujer demonio, riendo.

 _Ambos estarán ocupados conmigo. Vas a tener que esperar._

No supo qué la desconcertó más, si ese diálogo o que saliese de la boca (o mente) de Vergil.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, tenía que serlo si Vergil quería que ella aguardase callada hasta que esos degenerados hicieran lo que ella temía que harían con él.

Expectante esperó tanto tiempo como le indicó Vergil, con impotencia oyó cómo se burlaban de él. Cómo el gigantón se subía a la cama sumiéndola hasta que la lámina de metal rozó la nariz de Lady. Aguantó con los dientes apretados como esa asquerosa criatura lamía ruidosamente la piel del hijo de Sparda. Lady apretó fuertemente las manos cuando este llamó a Vergil _"mi puta"_.

En más de una ocasión tuvo que voltear la cabeza ante los movimientos bruscos que hacía arriba, sintió su propia sangre salir de sus palmas al escuchar al afeminado reírse de Vergil; diciéndole a su compañero cómo zarandear a ese _"desecho malformado"_.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que toda esa locura parase? Lady esperó al menos dos horas antes de hartarse.

Aferrada a _Kalina Ann_ se propuso a desatar las fuerzas del infierno sobre ese par de degenerados malditos. Salió debajo de la cama hecha una furia, de una forma ágil y lo suficientemente rápida, encontrándose con un arlequín demonio, uno que le recordaba bastante a _Jester_.

No le fue problemático para Lady meterle el cañón en su horrenda boca y dispararle a quemarropa. Pudo haberse reído del festín de carne y sangre que salpicó pero no lo hizo porque se hallaba demasiado molesta para eso.

Darse vuelta y encontrarse a Vergil a cuatro patas, desnudo, y con el demonio con forma de minotauro con cola de lagarto encima de él fue el catalizador para apuntar el cañón a la mandíbula de cocodrilo del demonio y disparar sin esperar a que nadie reaccionara.

Vergil no moría con eso pero la intensión fue quitarle al desgraciado de encima, cosa que logró.

—¡Perra! —Le gritó incorporándose con su miembro al aire, este chorreaba sangre.

Embargada por la repulsión y la ira. Lady disparó de nuevo pero el demonio esquivó el ataque, moviéndose rápido hasta ella. Con agilidad Lady dio una vuelta hacia atrás antes de que el demonio soltase su puño contra ella y quebrase el suelo.

El payaso por su lado apenas iba recuperándose, su mandíbula destrozada fue un problema pero convocó esferas de energía que no dudó en lanzar hacia ella aún con pedazos sanguinolentos colgando de su cara.

Lady no era tan fuerte como Dante o ágil y rápida como Trish, pero entrenando con ambos pudo darse cuenta de que el poder a veces podía ser un arma de doble filo. Lo comprobó cuando huyendo del minotauro logró que el arlequín diese de llano contra su compañero.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Llama a Madame Katherine! —Le gritó el demonio cocodrilo con la cara sangrante—, ¡yo me encargo de ella!

—¡ _Pelo mila cómo me deló la bola_!

—¡Qué vayas! —Gritó siendo silenciado por un nuevo misil de Lady—. ¡Zorra!

Dando un segundo golpe al arlequín, mandándolo a besar la pared. Lady se encontró con otro grave problema.

Las balas de _Kalina Ann_ se acabaron.

—Ya no tienes —se rio el minotauro acercándose peligrosamente—, es hora de hacerte mi puta también.

Casi sin esperanzas y lo suficientemente cansada como para darle la razón, Lady enfrentó a su destino de pie siendo recompensada por su valor con un par de chispas brillosas y conocidas.

Las luces, roja y azul, cegaron a todos por un segundo.

—Hermano, ¿es esta la mujer que debíamos encontrar?

—Ella me es conocida, hermano.

Enormes, poderosos y sin cabezas sobre sus hombros, los hermanos demonio Agni y Rudra se alzaron enfrente de ella convirtiéndose un escudo inamovible y formidable entre Lady y el demonio minotauro.

«¡Agni, Rudra!» exclamó Lady en sus pensamientos, pero para su desgracia sólo Vergil podía oírla.

—Hermano, ¿crees que sea ella? —Preguntó Rudra.

—Yo pienso que sí es ella, hermano.

—¡¿Y ustedes quién carajos son?! —Preguntó exasperado el demonio minotauro lanzándose al taque, pero Agni lo mandó al diablo con un movimiento de su espada de fuego.

—Este sujeto es muy fastidioso, hermano —dijo Agni—, ¿deberíamos matarlo?

—La maestra dijo "traer a Lady".

—Él no luce como una _Lady_.

—Lady está atrás de ustedes, estúpidos —interrumpió Vergil acostado bocabajo, sangrando por cada una de las nuevas heridas de su cuerpo.

Lady se quedó muda, ¿ya la recordaba? ¿Sabía su nombre al menos?

—¡¿Maestro?! —Gritó Rudra apartando al minotauro con un ataque suyo, llevándose lo que quedaba del arlequín con el viento.

—Mmm —Agni aspiró cerca de él—, no huele exactamente como el maestro.

—¿De qué rayos hablan? —Masculló Vergil—. Ellos vienen por ti, ¿no es así? —Miró a Lady, esta se fijó en Agni y Rudra, quienes la miraron también.

—Hermano, ella debe ser Lady.

—Concuerdo contigo, hermano. —Exasperada Lady se palmeó la cara—. Hermano, Lady hizo algo que no comprendo.

—¡Cierren las malditas bocas, malditos! ¡Voy a matarlos!

—Hermano, hay que eliminar a este hablador y llevar a Lady con los maestros —recordó Rudra yendo al ataque junto a su hermano.

A Lady le sorprendió la facilidad con la que lo eliminaron tanto a él como al arlequín que intentó ayudar a su estúpido amigo. Mientras iba el duelo, Lady se acercó a Vergil e intentó ayudarlo a quitarle los tubos enredados a sus extremidades, pero él se opuso.

—Estoy bien —le mintió recuperando algo de su orgullo perdido.

«Como quieras» dijo Lady, no insistiría si él se negaba a aceptar su ayuda.

Ella mejor que nadie entendía cómo se debería estar sintiendo. Despertar de un shock inducido por la tortura y la humillación constante era un ataque feroz cuyas cicatrices tardaban una eternidad y un poco más en desaparecer si es que alguna vez lo hacían. Para alguien sumamente vigoroso como Vergil, esto debería ser el peor de los infiernos.

—Bien hermano, ya que hemos acabado con esos sujetos hay que llevar a Lady con los maestros —dijo Rudra.

—En efecto, hermano.

«¿Y cómo diablos me encontraron?» Ya se preocuparía por preguntarles eso una vez que lograsen salir de ahí y recuperase su voz.

—Vamos, Lady —Agni extendió la mano con la que no sujetaba su cuchilla—, es hora de ir con los maestros.

Parpadeando, Lady alzó las manos con las palmas abiertas.

—¿Eso qué significa, hermano? —Le preguntó Agni a Rudra, éste pensativo dijo:

—¿Acaso es una señal de que debemos irnos rápido?

Apretando los dientes Lady negó con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso eso significa que no quiere irse rápido o que no quiere irse? —Musitó Agni.

—Yo creo que no quiere irse, ¿deberíamos preguntarle a los maestros?

—El maestro no quiere que hablemos.

—Pero la maestra sí…

—¡Cierren ya las putas bocas y llévensela de aquí, carajo! —Exclamó Vergil con la cara sobre la cama, completamente debilitado—. ¡Muevan ya sus culos y lárguense!

Agni y Rudra lo vieron con curiosidad.

—¿Deberíamos llevarnos también al _maestro-copia_? —Agni le susurró a su hermano. Rudra no tardó en responder.

—Se ve a punto de morir, ¿de qué serviría? Tenemos suficiente con un solo maestro, ¿para qué otro que igual nos grita?

—¿Un peso muerto? ¿Podrá servirnos como carnada?

Fastidiada y más decidida que nunca a terminar con esta parodia, Lady se acercó y tomó las espadas con las cabezas de Agni y Rudra.

—¡No! —Gritó Agni.

—¡El maestro es el único que puede blandirnos! —Recalcó Rudra.

—¡Somos sus armas! —Exclamaron al unísono.

Haciendo caso omiso, Lady chocó sus cabezas poniéndolas enfrente de la suya. Movió los labios enfrente de ellos con lentitud con la esperanza de que pudiesen entenderle.

«Destruyan el maldito candelabro del techo» intentaba decirles una y otra vez.

—¿Qué está haciendo, hermano? —Confundido, Rudra miró a Agni y este a él.

—¿Será eso a lo que llaman mímica?

—El maestro no nos ha explicado eso.

—El maestro no nos explica muchas cosas.

Lady chocó sus cabezas de nuevo trayéndolos a la realidad y trató con señas más expresivas. Dejó que los demonios sostuviesen sus propias armas de nuevo y la incitaron a mirarla.

—¿Me he quedado sordo, hermano? ¿O está mujer no sabe hablar? —Preguntó Agni.

—Yo te oigo bien, hermano.

La chica les palmeó los brazos, luego les señaló el techo.

—¿Esa lámpara es extraña? ¿Acaso quiere una?

Exasperada, Lady les palmeó las cabezas llamando su atención. Señaló la lámpara, luego sus armas y luego la lámpara. Las armas, lámpara, las armas, lámpara.

—No entiendo, hermano, esto es muy difícil —expresó Agni.

Vergil miró la escena con más pena de la que debería.

—Es inútil.

«¡¿Acaso quieres quedarte ahí o vas a ayudarme para variar?!» Preguntó Lady mirándolo enojada.

—¿Y de qué te sirvo yo estando libre?

Poniendo la mente en blanco, Lady le respondió.

«Para nada parecido a esto» respondió tentada a irse y dejarlo ahí para pudrirse, era tan obstinado como su hermano. «Ahora decídete. ¿Quieres salir de aquí sí o no?».

—Ahora el _maestro-copia_ está hablando solo, hermano —masculló Rudra.

—Seguro está loco.

Vergil cerró sus ojos sintiendo cómo uno de los tubos estaba enrollado en su pie derecho, extrayendo más sangre. Miró a los hermanos discutir aún sobre los gestos de Lady y sobre él mismo.

Tomó su decisión.

—Hey, par de estúpidos. Ella les está pidiendo que destruyan la lámpara que está arriba de sus cabezas—les dijo a Agni y Rudra—. Les señala la lámpara y sus armas para eso, sólo destrúyanla.

Agni y Rudra soltaron un quejido de entendimiento.

—Ya nos lo imaginábamos —dijeron al unísono.

—Háganlo entonces, par de bocazas —gruñó Vergil mirando a Lady, ella puso las manos sobre su cadera, victoriosa, y lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

Él desvió su mirada hacia los hermanos, quienes juntaron sus poderes en conjunto y lanzaron ataques simultáneos al candelabro. Un fuerte ataque que ocasionó un gran estruendo.

Lady sonrió ante el éxito obtenido por los hermanos. La lámpara voló en mil pedazos, las cadenas se deshicieron como arena y los tubos cayeron al piso desvaneciéndose también; rápidamente corrió hacia Vergil. Su piel estaba perforada por varios palos de metal brillante, cuando intentó tocarlos fue Agni quien la detuvo.

Ella lo miró molesta.

—Si un humano toca eso se evaporará —explicó—, no podemos permitir que la humana, amiga de los maestros, muera bajo nuestras narices. ¿Verdad, hermano?

Antes de que Rudra hablase, concordando con Agni, Vergil les gritó.

—¡Cállense ya y vámonos de aquí!

Los demonios se miraron extrañados.

—Hermano, definitivamente se parece al maestro. —Rudra asintió.

—Es de miedo.

Pisadas rápidas se oyeron por la parte de arriba antes de que la puerta principal se abriese de golpe y una demonio bastante parecida a una atractiva humana se manifestase.

—Hey, amores. ¿Por qué el escán…? —Miró a Vergil incorporándose, a Lady apuntándola con _Kalina Ann_ y a Rudra y Agni con ellos—, ¡no! ¡Mi prisionero!

Haciendo un ataque de fuego y viento, Agni y Rudra arrasaron con la mujer demonio, luego a cada uno y del mismo modo en el que aparecieron, se desvanecieron llevándose a Vergil y Lady consigo.

El chillido arrasador que daría la fémina, quitándose con un solo movimiento de mano, todo el humo ocasionado por la explosión, fue legendario y tan poderoso que su alrededor tembló furiosamente.

 **—Fin de la Misión—**

* * *

 _Muy trágica la historia de Vergil, ¿no creen?_

 _Soy sincera al decir que no me he visto lo que realmente pasó con Vergil en el infierno, pero quiero aclarar que todo esto es sacado de mi imaginación. No quería ponerme a investigar ello y desenchufar mi inspiración, espero me disculpen._

 _¡Amo a Agni y Rudra! Una pena que Dante no tolere cuando hablan. A mí me caen muy bien._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	5. Misión IV - Besa la Pasión

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

 **ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON.**

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 4:**

B-E-S-A

 **L-A**

P-A-S-I-Ó-N

—Ya dije cuál era el escritorio quería y ese no es —replicó Dante a dos hombres uniformados—. ¿Acaso ese se parece a este? —Les mostró en las caras el anuncio de una revista con la imagen de un mueble con grabados antiguos de color café oscuro cuya principal atracción era su anuncio de oferta.

El mueble que aguardaba en medio de su negocio era muy distinto. De color claro y más pensado para un oficinista que para un extraordinario cazador de demonios Dante lo miró con asco. Estaba irritado.

—Señor —habló el empleado con una paleta de madera en brazos—, por milésima vez el pedido fue hecho a su nombre con su tarjeta. A menos que alguien se la haya robado y haya hecho todos los trámites en su nombre para traer ese escritorio a su negocio, me temo que no hay ningún error.

—Dame eso.

El cazador le arrebató la paleta y la miró.

Mientras Dante y los empleados se enfrascaban en su discusión, Trish, vestida únicamente con una bata oscura que cubría pobremente sus piernas se acercó al trío.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —Musitó tallándose los ojos importándole poco si los hombres humanos abrían ligeramente las bocas al verla.

El joven demonio pudo haberse enfadado por ello, pero estaba demasiado ocupado leyendo el recibo. Su dinero estaba en juego.

—Esto debe estar mal —masculló sintiendo las manos de Trish sobre sus hombros.

—No, no lo está —dijo ella arrebatándole la paleta, le quitó el bolígrafo de la camisa al muchacho que antes había estado discutiendo con Dante y firmó—. Aquí tiene, es usted muy amable.

Tragando saliva, el muchacho asintió tímidamente al oler la suave fragancia que despendía el cabello de la fémina.

—Y-y-yo…

—¿De qué estás hablando, Trish? Esa cosa no…

—Yo la pedí —le entregó la paleta de madera al joven y los acompañó hasta la puerta—. Son muy amables al traer mi escritorio nuevo, caballeros. Lamento los inconvenientes.

Apenas viendo cómo iba vestida la mujer, Dante salió de su sorpresa para dar paso al enfado. Parcialmente por cubrirse tan poco estando a merced de cualquier mirada, y parcialmente por el olor del dinero echado a la basura.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué lo compraste sin consultármelo? —Quiso saber, más enfadado por la compra que por haber peleado innecesariamente con los empleados.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Sí lo consulté contigo —dijo Trish delicadamente, estudiando cada centímetro de su nueva adquisición—. Pero como siempre preferiste enfocarte más en la pizza que te llevabas a la boca que en mí —se excusó sentándose arriba de él, cruzando sensualmente sus piernas—, tú no me prestaste atención cuando te dije que tomaría prestada tu tarjeta y que firmases los papeles necesarios para ejecutar la compra. Básicamente es tu culpa por no prestar atención cuando te hablo.

El hijo de Sparda pareció confundido, luego parpadeó con resignación, viendo a su socia mirarlo con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —Le preguntó acercándose—, ¿y por qué un escritorio?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Tú tienes un completo desastre en el tuyo, hay archivos que yo necesito mantener en orden y ahí —señaló el escritorio de Dante, donde descansaban varias cajas de pizza vacías y un bote de yogurt de fresas de un litro—, ni de chiste encontraré nada.

Palmeó el escritorio debajo de ella.

—Y este estaba en rebaja debido a que era el último modelo —feliz acarició la superficie—, tuve suerte.

Soltando un suspiro, Dante puso sus manos encima de las de Trish acercando su rostro al de ella.

—De acuerdo, quédatelo si te hace feliz —rozó su nariz con la de su socia, disfrutando su perfume—. Creo que ya comienza a agradarme —gruñó, Trish deshizo el cruce de piernas y las separó para que él pudiese adentrarse entre ellas.

—Me alegra oír eso —respondió en voz baja, esperando sentir los labios del albino sobre los suyos.

Complaciendo su petición, Dante la besó. Embargada por su pasión, Trish llevó las manos a su nuca, acercándolo más; las manos de él fueron a la espalda femenina, deslizándolas de arriba abajo disfrutando del conocimiento de saber qué le aguardaba debajo de la bata. No sintió el sostén, así que sólo tenía que abrir ambos extremos para iniciar mejor su mañana.

—Amanecimos algo extraños hoy —se burló Trish cuando Dante bajó su boca a su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo.

Gozando de este encuentro, hizo presión en sus caderas con sus piernas para que él notase lo dispuesta que estaba para estrenar el escritorio nuevo. El bulto sobre los pantalones del híbrido le confirmó que éste no estaba en disposición de negarse a tomarla.

—Eres tú quien me hace actuar así —se separó momentáneamente para verla, besó sus labios nuevamente y aprisionó el labio inferior con los suyos—, eres tan dulce, tan hermosa y tan sensual —halagó entre cortos besos.

Dispuesta a continuar, Trish bajó sus manos al pantalón del hombre.

—Hey, ¿por qué la prisa? —Quiso saber Dante.

—Patty despertará en cualquier momento. —Excitada, logró sacar el miembro de su compañero, frotándolo entre sus manos disfrutando de su bien proporcionado tamaño—. No quisiera interrupciones a estas alturas.

—Infiernos —masculló guturalmente cerrando los ojos—, mataría a cualquiera que se apareciese ahora mismo por aquí.

Llevándose dos dedos a la boca, Dante metió la mano por debajo de la bata, metiéndolos sin clemencia adentro de Trish. Esta echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró fuertemente la boca para no gemir con la fuerza necesaria para despertar a la pequeña inquilina.

Cuando sintieron que ya no podían más, Dante dejó que Trish soltase su miembro, pusiera los brazos sobre sus hombros y le abriese paso otra vez entre sus piernas.

—Agárrate fuerte, preciosa —ambos sonrieron complacidos ante la rápida penetración.

A Trish se le escapó un ligero chillido, cerró con más fuerza sus dientes, y usando su mano izquierda para tapar su boca apretó con sus piernas la cadera masculina mientras Dante empezaba a empujar adentro con fuerza.

No importaba cuantas veces hicieran lo mismo, ni de qué modo él entrase en su cuerpo. Trish jamás dejaría de preguntarse cómo era que este hombre podía pertenecerle. ¿Cómo él, a quien había intentado matar una vez no sólo la había salvado de morir, sino que además le tendió la mano y le enseñó un nuevo amanecer a su lado cuando ya no le quedaba nada?

Dante era especial, en más de un sentido. Y era suyo.

Sabiendo bien que si seguían en esa posición comenzarían a hacer ruido con el escritorio, el cual se corría hacia atrás con cada empuje, Dante tomó las nalgas de Trish y la separó del mueble para subirla y bajarla usando sus brazos. Su fuerza era más que suficiente para no necesitar de nada más.

Les encantó oír el sonido del choque de sus intimidades junto a los gemidos ahogados de Trish y los gruñidos de Dante sobre su hombro desnudo; el nudo de la bata se había desecho y ahora sus generosos senos rozaban la ropa de él con cada movimiento.

Trish mecía sus caderas lo más que podía para ayudar a Dante a sentir todo rincón de su interior a lo que el joven demonio respondió con embestidas más rápidas y fuertes. Ambos con las mejillas enrojecidas y las frentes sudorosas, continuaron su acto hasta que culminaron; primero fue ella y al final él.

Respirando agitados, Trish bajó la mano cubierta de su propia saliva mientras él tragaba fuerte, satisfecho por su corta sesión. En teoría ambos pudieron haber resistido hasta la mañana siguiente, encerrarse en el cuarto de él y continuar hasta quedar realmente cansados, pero los próximos pasos delicados de Patty en su habitación los obligaron a separarse.

Como una pequeña muestra de caballerosidad, Dante dejó a Trish en el escritorio. Se acomodó la ropa viéndola cerrar de nuevo su bata, una que cubrió los generosos senos de la rubia cubiertos con marcas moradas. Él sonrió recordando cómo las había hecho ayer usando su boca.

Aun así la detuvo antes de que ella amarrase el cinturón.

—Espera —musitó bajando su cabeza hacia su seno derecho, chupando por primera vez en el día el pezón de ella— listo, —y se alejó con una mueca pícara.

Sonriendo también y negando con la cabeza, Trish se terminó de acomodar la bata al mismo tiempo que Dante metía su pene adentro de los pantalones, cerrando la cremallera.

—¿Entonces sí te gustó mi compra? —Bromeó ella acomodándose el cabello con un movimiento de cuello, encontrándolo él reír.

—Lo admito —dijo acomodándose el cabello sudoroso con sus manos.

Trish se mordió los labios enrojecidos sintiéndose deseosa por más de él, pero había trabajo que hacer. Bajó del escritorio sintiendo la esencia de Dante mezclada con la suya, deslizándose por entre sus piernas.

—Voy a cambiarme —dijo meciendo su largo cabello enfrente de él—, te veré luego.

Siguiendo con la vista el trasero de Trish hasta las escaleras, Dante se suspiró maldiciendo nuevamente el tener que contener su hambre únicamente porque la mocosa que vivía con ellos se negaba a irse a su lujosa mansión.

Él apreciaba mucho a Patty Lowell, como la molesta hermana que nunca tuvo, de hecho ya comenzaba a practicar las escenas de intimidación para los futuros pretendientes de ésta cuando las hormonas hicieran lo suyo, y sin embargo desde que comenzó su vida sexual con Trish se sentía sofocado por su presencia.

Él era un hombre vigoroso y Trish encendía su lujuria hasta niveles peligrosos. De no haber estado Patty en casa, él y Trish estarían sobre una de las camas haciendo el amor como sólo ellos sabían hacerlo. Salvaje y duradero.

—Diablos, cálmate —le dijo a su entrepierna, aprisionándola con sus manos, yendo al baño que había en el primer piso. Luego de ocuparse de esa molestia desayunaría algo y empezaría sus deberes.

…

Luego de darse un baño, Trish estuvo muy indecisa sobre qué ropa usar.

Jamás se lo había dicho a Dante, tampoco creía que él no la quisiese por quien era, sin embargo desde que ambos pactaron la relación que sostenían en las sombras Trish comenzó a prestar más atención sobre las relaciones humanas y sus comportamientos. Los detalles de un hombre para su pareja y viceversa; algo que sin duda alguna había captado su atención habían sido los atuendos que usaban. A veces veía a las chicas menear coloridos vestidos con finas zapatillas, lo que en más de una ocasión la hizo preguntarse si ella podría hacerlo también. La curiosidad la dominó.

Entonces de su armario sacó un vestido que secretamente había adquirido a espaldas de todos, incluso de Lady. Al principio esa compra iba a ser una broma para Dante como la mayoría de basura que adquiría con su tarjeta de crédito, pero Trish al poco tiempo cayó en cuenta de que su dedicación al buscar un modelo y color que le gustasen había trascendido cualquier deseo de obrar traviesamente. Empezó a medirse las prendas con crítica y dedicación hasta que encontró ese y decidió llevárselo.

De un hermoso y pulcro color blanco, con tirantes y de tela delgada. Sin dudarlo se lo probó y lo modeló frente al espejo imaginando que Dante la veía con esos cautivadores ojos azules; caminó sensualmente en círculos por un buen rato antes de quitárselo y ponerse los mismos atuendos oscuros de cuero de todos los días.

«Algún día» se dijo colgando de regreso el vestido.

Sacudió los pantalones antes de ponérselos, tomó con fuerza el collar de Eva y lo puso sobre su cuello. Se miró al espejo antes de decidirse por amarrar su largo cabello rubio en una trenza larga.

Los primeros días de su relación con Dante fueron difíciles, en primera porque ninguno de los dos había tenido una pareja antes, y no siempre compartían puntos de vista con respecto al comportamiento que debían adoptar.

Por ejemplo, a pesar de que Dante declaraba abiertamente amarla a ella, él simplemente no podía evitar coquetear con algunas chicas de los alrededores, o seguirles el juego cuando coqueteaban con él.

Hubo una vez una delicada adolescente, hija de un poderoso magnate que había contratado los servicios de _Devil Never Cry_ , que no paró ni un maldito segundo de insinuársele a Dante. Meneando descaradamente el culo frente a sus narices (estuviese ella cerca o no), usando escotes que dejaban a la vista parte del encaje del brassier y usando ese tono de prostituta retrasada que no tardó en cansar a Trish.

Les costaría mucho dinero y una larga sesión de disculpas, pero en vez de pelear como una perra callejera con esa chica o con Dante, Trish optó cortar por lo sano y ser inteligente. Llamó a Lady y le explicó su caso, le pidió su punto de vista, claramente sin insinuarle nada respecto a Dante. Al final se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Una que dejó a Dante satisfecho y con cara de idiota por semanas, y a ella con una victoria tan grande que no le importó perder dinero debido a ello.

¿Y qué podía complacer mejor a ese estúpido que una intensa mamada en medio del pasillo donde se ubicaban sus temporales habitaciones donde (como era de esperar) fueron descubiertos por la hija de dicho magnate?

« _Lo siento querida, pero este idiota ya tiene dueña. Y no eres tú_ » había pensado cuando la vio correr. ¿Había que mencionar que Dante ni siquiera la volteó a ver? Estaba demasiado ocupado peinando el cabello de Trish, dejándola hacer su voluntad sobre él, para siquiera notar como la pobre adolescente se había ido, completamente ofendida.

Eso fue un pequeño tropiezo en su relación; como los adultos que eran lo hablaron en medio de cervezas y pizza. Y se debía decir que las cosas iban por ambos lados, o eso decía Dante.

Cuando Trish le cuestionó sobre eso, el joven albino le relató lo sucedido en una misión donde ambos terminaron enfadados el uno con el otro.

Dante porque cuando el barman del club al que habían ido a investigar no dejaba de llamar a Trish por sobrenombres coquetos y ella no lo detenía.

 _»Yo creo que tú no tengas el derecho de quejarte por eso_ —le replicó en ese entonces una irritada Trish, recordándole a Dante su _buen_ trato con las mujeres guapas.

Él evidentemente defendió su punto diciendo que eran no situaciones iguales, Trish gritó porque sintió que él se burlaba de ella. Entre gritos e insultos… ni ellos supieron cómo, pero habían terminado con los monstruos que se les encomendó eliminar y regresaron al local donde continuaron con su discusión bajo las sábanas.

Esa noche Dante la trató con dureza, le jaló el cabello hacia atrás mientras empujaba duro en su interior. Ella por su lado se aseguró de dejar marcas de sus uñas por todo su delicioso abdomen y espalda; le decía entre gemidos que no _sentía nada_ lo que molestó más al vástago de Sparda, siendo más violento, incluso llegaron a un punto en el que no buscan que el otro sintiese placer sino dolor. Llegaron a morderse, Trish amaneció con horribles marcas de dientes en sus senos, caderas y hombros. Dante con varios moretones en sus brazos y torso, sus labios claramente hinchados por las mordidas de su pareja y sin varios mechones de cabello.

Recibieron al sol como si hubieran despertado de una arrasadora borrachera. Ambos se vieron, sentados en la cama y musitaron: _"Demonios"_.

Cuando Patty les preguntó qué les había pasado en el desayuno, Trish dijo que la misión se había puesto… _difícil._

 _»Deberían tener cuidado, ¿por cierto trajeron demonios al negocio? No pude dormir con tanto ruido._

Por suerte Patty no se refería a los gritos excitados de Trish al ser embestida por Dante, sino al desastre que hicieron por toda la alcoba tratando de tomar el dominio del otro.

Pronto la hicieron cambiar de tema.

En conclusión tenían problemas como cualquier otra pareja recién nacida, pero entre los dos habían acordado hablar si estaban en descontento con algo y no actuar como bestias salvajes, estaba claro que eso era peligroso. Pero debían admitir que les había gustado enormemente comerse, literalmente, el uno al otro en medio de insultos e insinuaciones sucias. Tanto así que no les costó mucho acordar algo parecido pocos meses después y descubrir que también tenían un gusto mutuo por causarse daño durante el sexo, obviamente, imponiendo antes ciertas normas de seguridad y límites que ambos respetaban.

Aunque normalmente les gustaban más los encuentros tanto pasionales como tiernos, puntos en los que iban mejorando.

Trish bajó las escaleras luciendo su típico atuendo de trabajo, en la cocina encontró a Patty discutiendo con Dante sobre el cereal de ella.

—¡Lo dejé en la lacena y ya no está! ¡Te lo has comido tú, admítelo! —Le gritó metiendo un par de galletas a la leche con chocolate.

Ambos sentados uno frente al otro, Dante quien bebía un café negro sin azúcar, estaba mostrando con su sola cara que deseaba morirse en vez de estar discutiendo con Patty.

—Trish, ¿puedes decirle a la mocosa que yo no como cereales donde viene pintado el conejo marica?

Molesta, Patty le lanzó una galleta a la cara.

—¡Izzy-Louly no es marica!

—Viste un smoking de colores brillantes, una corbata con círculos rojos y se tiñó el pelo de rosa, además de que usa labial rojo en la boca, si eso no es lo suficientemente marica no sé qué más pueda serlo —dijo lanzándole la misma galleta a la niña.

Patty soltó un grito y se levantó de la mesa. Trish reprendió a Dante con la mirada.

—Espera, Patty —la llamó la mujer, Patty no la oyó—. ¡Patty!

Dante no dijo nada mientras Trish se sentaba donde había estado la niña y lo miraba molesta.

—¿No crees que ya eres lo suficientemente adulto como para dejar de discutir con una niña? —Lo reprendió.

—¿Acaso ya me has preguntado mi versión? —Bebió café, cosa anormal en él siendo que Dante gustaba enteramente del yogurt de fresa—, en cuanto me vio, la maldita _gremlin_ comenzó a gritarme por su cereal. Y no estoy de humor para soportarla hoy.

Negando con la cabeza deduciendo bien que Dante no iba a pedirle disculpas a Patty, Trish se sirvió un poco de café para desayunar y dejar al joven pensar en sus asuntos un rato. Cuando estaba así de irritable era mejor dejarlo solo.

Además, tenía un escritorio que acomodar en alguna parte del negocio, empezar a ordenar con sus propios archivos, pero antes, miró la pared de Dante donde este mantenía en orden y en perfectas condiciones todas sus armas demoniacas.

Entre ellas, _Rebellion_ , _Alastor_ , _Ifrit_ , _Cerberus_ , la siempre sensual _Nevan_ en su forma de guitarra/guadaña, _Beowulf_ , _Pesadilla-β_ , _Artemis_ , y cerca de ellas se mantenía _Force Edge_ , preparada para unirse al medallón doble que colgaba del cuello de Trish y liberar su verdadera forma.

Sin embargo había un hueco ahí, uno que Trish esperaba que Dante no notase pronto.

Antes de acostarse, luego de haber regresado de su cita con Dante, Trish revisó como siempre la contestadora por si había habido alguna novedad o un mensaje que atender. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró una nota escrita de Patty para ella donde le pedía llamar a Lady, incluso dejó el número registrado en el teléfono.

 _"Es cosa de chicas, Dante"_ escribió Patty inteligentemente para darle a entender al hombre que el asunto no requería de su intervención.

Llamó a número indicado pero no recibió respuesta, cosa que preocupó a Trish, así que con toda la pena del mundo despertó a la niña en su alcoba para cuestionarle. Soñolienta, Patty le informó que Lady había dicho que necesitaba su ayuda urgente y había llamado hace ya mucho tiempo por lo que la chica demonio optó por hacer un movimiento osado.

Convocó las formas reales de Agni y Rudra, los demonios de fuego y viento que también eran capaces de transportarse a grandes distancias. Les dio una chaqueta que Lady había dejado en DNC hace un tiempo y gracias al cielo ambos hermanos estuvieron seguros de poder encontrarla.

Pidiéndoles (en nombre de Dante) la búsqueda de Lady, Agni y Rudra partieron del negocio en estelas de aire y fuego.

Actualmente no tenía noticias de ninguno de los tres.

En teoría Trish hubiese podido ir personalmente a donde sea que estuviese Lady, sin embargo si la situación era tan secreta como para ocultársela a Dante, era mejor levantar pocas sospechas. La buena noticia es que el joven no solía usar a los hermanos cuando salía por lo que ellos eran los candidatos perfectos para la misión.

Trish esperaba de corazón que tuviesen éxito. Algo en el ambiente y en la nota de Patty solicitando refuerzos para Lady le habían dado un mal presentimiento, había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que sus instintos pocas veces fallaban con algo así.

 _»Agni, Rudra. Dante confía en ustedes_. —Aún le asombraba la facilidad con la que los hermanos habían aceptado hacer una tarea así sólo porque ella dijese que Dante se los había pedido cuando él en esos momentos se encontraba durmiendo bocabajo en su cama.

 _»Confíe en nosotros, maestra_ —pidió Rudra— _, encontraremos a la humana llamada Lady y la traeremos a salvo. ¿Cierto, hermano?_

 _»Cierto._

Confiaría en ellos. Pensó en positivo y comenzó a mirar por todos lados un sitio adecuado para instalarse, pero primero buscaría a Patty y la llevaría de compras. Faltaba comida en la lacena y qué mejor para desahogar el fastidio que un poco de aire citadino.

 **—Fin de la Misión—**

* * *

 _Okey creo que se entendió que no soy la mejor escribiendo lemon pero hago mi intento. A decir verdad no concibo la pareja de Dante y Lady, para mí estos dos son hermanos no sanguíneos jejeje. Me encanta ver a Dante con Trish, y más cuando él actúa de forma tan madura. Los amo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	6. Misión V - Canta y Grita

**•**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 5:**

C-A-N-T-A

 **Y**

G-R-I-T-A

—¡Cierren los malditos picos, par de pesados! —Exclamó Vergil encolerizado ante las habladurías de los hermanos demonio.

Después de limpiarse a sí misma en el baño (un poco), Lady llegó a la habitación con gasas, vendas, alcohol y varias cosas más que usaría en el gemelo de Dante. Desde de que él mismo se liberó de los pedazos de agujas que aún atravesaban su cuerpo, Vergil había recuperado color en la cara, brillo en los ojos y la dama juraba que más carne se asomaba bajo su piel.

—¿Oíste eso, hermano? Realmente se parece al maestro —le dijo Agni a su hermano, este concordó.

—¿Será algo genético? Sparda también era algo voluble.

Aguantando la risa, Lady se sentó en la cama donde guardaba Vergil sin más alternativas.

Al atravesar la barrera que los mantenía encerrados en el mundo demoniaco, Lady les explicó a los hermanos demonio su situación, pidiéndoles que aún no la llevasen ante Trish, quien por las características que Agni y Rudra le dieron sobre la _maestra_ , Lady supo que fue ella quien los envió en su auxilio.

—¡Maldición! No soportaré esto más…

—Lo harás —replicó Lady viendo su demacrado aspecto—, mírate ni siquiera puedes caminar. ¿Cómo piensas irte si no tienes fuerzas ni para levantarte a ti mismo?

—No necesito las malditas piernas, humana. Harías bien en recordar que no soy un demonio cualquiera.

—Eres un híbrido; estás hasta la coronilla de jodido y no puedes moverte —le recalcó con firmeza. Ya estaba harta de sus quejas—. Acéptalo y cállate. No te pongas chulo.

Mostrando unas insanas ganas de estrangularla, Vergil no dijo nada mientras veía a Lady sacar alcohol del botiquín de emergencia que encontró en el baño del piso de abajo.

Agni y Rudra decidieron salir de la alcoba pidiendo a Lady que si los necesitaba no dudase en llamarlo. La cazadora agradeció su gesto y esperó a que ambos saliesen para continuar con su trabajo.

—Espero que no pienses echarme eso encima —dijo serio.

—Esperas en vano porque sí es para ti, así que cállate —sacó algodón de un empaque nuevo y empezó a hacer bolitas con el líquido.

—Yo no necesito nada de esa porquería —espetó—, me recuperaré pronto.

—Te está saliendo pus de todas tus heridas —informó pasando su dedo por encima del pecho de Vergil llevándose algo del líquido viscoso amarillento para mostrárselo en la cara—. Si bien no tengo esperanzas que esto te cure mágicamente es todo lo que hay, así que por primera vez en tu vida podrías hacer caso a tu lado humano y aceptar la ayuda para variar.

—No la necesito.

—Y yo no necesito dormir —espetó irónicamente, pero enfadada—, no lo volveré a repetir. Quédate quieto y callado.

Viendo la imposibilidad de hacerla claudicar en su afán de querer ayudarlo (una mierda, según él) Vergil se mantuvo expectante a lo que ella haría.

Algo que odiaba de los humanos era cuando fingían ser caritativos y al final del día ya estaban cobrándote el favor esperando algún beneficio de su supuesta ayuda. Pidiendo favores o dinero. Así eran todos.

Impasible la miró pasar las bolitas de alcohol por su pecho, con cuidado y dedicación. Sin mostrarse nerviosa o asqueada por su cuerpo maltrecho, violado, y mallugado hasta un nivel que le sorprendía hasta a él mismo.

Ella acariciaba con delicadeza sus heridas, limpiando la sangre y el resto de suciedad.

Sólo una mujer en toda su vida había hecho algo así por él y hace tiempo que murió.

 _»Mamá, me gusta mucho tu cabello_ —se oyó de pequeño, movió sus huesudos dedos por encima de la cama recordando cómo se sentía la larga y sedosa cabellera de su amada madre—. _¿Por qué tengo el cabello de papá? Me gusta más el tuyo._

Una de las últimas veces que la vio sonreírle. La última vez que ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso sobre su frente.

 _»A mí me gusta cómo te ves ahora_ —le dijo amorosa y delicada, acariciando su cara. Justo como Lady lo hacía recorriendo las heridas sobre su pómulo derecho con algodón—. _Te ves tan guapo como tu papá_.

 _»Mamá, ¡te quiero!_

No supo cómo, pero sin desearlo o verlo venir, Morfeo se llevó su consciencia tan rápido como Lady terminó de limpiar su rostro.

—Al fin —suspiró viéndolo dormir—. Dulces sueños —le deseó disponiéndose a continuar con el resto de su cuerpo.

Cualquier otra mujer pondría mucha atención a la pecaminosa piel, que aún maltratada, daba la impresión de ser lo suficientemente aceptable por una noche interesante. Pero ella era más una guerrera que una mujer, su libido estaba bien contenido y Vergil necesitaba atención médica.

Inició apartando el largo cabello de la cara del demonio. Luego prestó atención a los rasguillos y moretones de sus piernas, continuó con las marcas de garras sobre su ancha cintura. Las heridas de los latigazos sobre toda su persona, y las marcas de cuerdas sobre sus muñecas y tobillos. Las uñas empezaban a crecer lentamente así que sólo limpió la sangre. Prosiguió con el abdomen mallugado. Casi al final dejó al gran miembro viril maltratado, rasguñado y quizás hasta mordisqueado; fue cuando limpiaba esa parte en especial que se sintió un poco nerviosa, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo de cerca y a pesar de que la guerrera sabía lo que tenía que hacer, la mujer en Lady se negaba a dejar de mirar esa parte de su anatomía. ¿Tenía que ser tan grande? Ella no era una santa, sabía cómo funcionaban los aparatos reproductores, pero… ¿podría una mujer común meter todo en su interior sin morirse?

Negó con la cabeza reprendiéndose por sus pensamientos nada propios de ella. Inhaló fuerte para seguir concentrándose con las rodillas y los pies.

Bastante pronto, a Lady se le encogió el corazón cuando se percató de que Vergil debió haber combatido contra sus verdugos con fortaleza hasta que ya no pudo más. Y había pagado cruelmente por su desobediencia.

Con tristeza lo miró dormir un poco más y se preguntó si estaba loco. O bueno, más loco de lo que recordaba; su tortura debió haberle jodido más allá de lo físico y sin embargo hace unos momentos había estado discutiendo con Agni, Rudra y ella misma por estupideces.

Eso debería considerarse una buena señal, ¿no?

La parte más difícil vino cuando le dio la vuelta y, con el respeto que pudo otorgarle, prosiguió a limpiar su nuca. Sus hombros. Su espalda llena de cicatrices, la cintura y sus glúteos amoratados. Miró las cicatrices y la sangre que corría aún, esta eventualmente pararía pero aprovechó para limpiar absolutamente todo.

Su dedicación la asombró, pocas veces le había otorgado pañuelos a Dante para limpiarse la sangre de la frente y aun así estaba curando con suavidad las piernas y pies de Vergil.

En las plantas de sus pies notó crueles cicatrices de quemaduras, sus dedos parecían más pálidos que el resto del cuerpo y cuando los vio de cerca se percató de que no tampoco tenían uñas.

«Malditos sean» apretó los dientes usando una delgada sábana para cubrir la desnudez del hombre, bajaría al armario de su cliente y tomaría algunas prendas que pudiesen quedarle.

Limpiándose la sangre de sus manos, Lady salió de la recámara pidiéndoles a Agni y Rudra cuidar de Vergil mientras ella iba abajo.

—Pero nuestra misión es cuidarla a usted —replicó Rudra—, además él nos odia.

—No los odia, sólo es un idiota. Así que cuídenlo. Regresaré pronto.

Sin armas ni siquiera calzado apropiado, Lady bajó a las alcobas donde pudo hallar la del joven Watanabe después de varias puertas abiertas. Del armario extrajo unos jeans oscuros azules, una camiseta blanca y una playera oscura de manga ¾ junto a una chamarra de mezclilla a juego con los jeans y unas botas que midió a cálculo.

No sabía exactamente la talla de Vergil en cuanto a ropa se refería pero probaría con algunas cosas, no podía llevarlo desnudo a ninguna parte.

Ahora que lo pensaba, verlo desnudo no le causó todo el nerviosismo que debería siendo que éste no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie (menos si hablábamos de ese pedazo enorme de carne que colgaba de entre sus piernas), Lady atribuyó su falta de interés a la situación y al hecho de que a estas alturas de su vida había pocas cosas que la ponían nerviosa. Dudaba que lo que necesitase el híbrido era tener que aguantarla a ella mirando su generosa entrepierna.

Al entrar al cuarto halló a Agni y Rudra en la misma posición en la que los dejó.

—No ha despertado —informó Agni.

—Muchas gracias, me haré cargo del resto. Sigan vigilando afuera —pidió dejando la ropa encima de la cama. Rudra y su hermano no discutieron e hicieron lo que se les pidió.

Empezando con la ropa interior, a Lady le costó un poco acomodarle los bóxers y asegurarse de que no le fuesen incómodos. De acuerdo, en esta ocasión sí tuvo que mirar por un buen rato su piel pero se reprendió de inmediato.

El maldito era atractivo, pero no tanto como para volverla loca o algo parecido.

Fastidiada, llamó a Agni (sólo a él) para ayudarla a levantarlo.

El demonio era un poco brusco, tuvieron suerte que Vergil no se despertase mientras Lady le ponía la camiseta y la playera. Una vez que Agni lo dejó azotar encima del colchón, Lady le pidió sostenerlo por debajo de las axilas en el aire mientras ella le ponía los pantalones. Debido a su actual complexión pudo entrar bien en ellos, le ajustaban de las caderas así que no abrochó el botón. Prosiguió a ponerle calcetines y dejar las botas abajo no sin antes asegurarse de que le quedarían.

—Gracias Agni, ya puedes regresar con tu hermano —dijo respirando agitada.

El demonio salió sin pedir explicaciones a lo que Lady se sentó en el suelo, agotada. Ahí se quitó la chaqueta quedando sólo con el top, desabrochó la falda liberándose un poco más y se acostó sobre la alfombra a un lado de la cama donde Vergil estaba.

Confiando en el poder de Agni y Rudra, Lady cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar.

…

 _»No eres más que una puta_. _Un contenedor de semen que respira._

Vergil abrió violentamente sus ojos sintiéndose amarrado otra vez, en su desesperación ante la oscuridad no se percató de su actual libertad, lo que le hizo dar una vuelta en falso hacia el piso.

El golpe llamó a Lady de su sueño en blanco, instantáneamente la mujer se sentó y miró a donde Vergil había caído, por el ruido que hacía Lady creyó que estaba muriéndose así que fue gateando hacia él.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Oye! —Lo llamó acercando sus manos, él estaba tocándose entero—. Vergil… Vergil… ¡Vergil! —Al sentirlo a punto de caer en pánico, ella misma lo abofeteó—. ¡Vergil!

Respirando agitado la empezó a cuestionar.

—¿Qué es esto que llevo puesto? ¿Qué me hiciste?

Lady lo sostuvo de sus mejillas pero él se removió con fuerza apartándola, ella volvió a tomarlo mientras le decía:

—¡Sólo te limpié y te vestí! ¡Es todo, ¿me oyes?! ¡Es todo! ¡Cálmate ya!

No importaba lo que dijese, Vergil seguía alborotado, Agni y Rudra entraron al oír el alboroto pero se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron que no había enemigos que eliminar, sólo al _maestro-copia_ tratando de quitarse de encima a Lady.

—¿Los humanos son siempre tan extraños, hermano? —Preguntó Rudra, oyendo a Vergil y Lady gritándose envueltos en su propio mundo.

—Mejor retirémonos.

Prefiriendo no intervenir, decidieron marcharse cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

No fue hasta que Lady se cansó y se alejó de él mandándolo al infierno que las cosas se calmaron un poco. Ni siquiera repararon en la entrada estrepitosa de los hermanos ni su huida.

—¡No te hice nada! —Fue hasta el apagador y encendió las luces—, ¡ves! ¡Estás entero y ya no tienes heridas!

Luego de ver el rostro de Vergil mientras se revisaba las manos y el resto de su piel incluida la cara, Lady alzó una ceja tratando de calmarse un poco.

—Disculpa si te molestó que te vistiese pero no podía arriesgarnos a tener que salir de aquí llevándote desnudo, ¿o sí? —Preguntó retóricamente—, además una vez que salgamos de aquí podrás vestirte como quieras.

Respirando aún agitado Vergil tuvo que dar crédito a lo que oía y veía. Como Lady había dicho sus heridas habían sanado, incluso ahora podía sentarse bien sin problemas, su espalda no dolía ni sentía el deseo de aliviar el frío pues con la ropa sólo podía recordar cómo era estar vestido.

Y pensar que había creído que nada de lo que pudieron hacerle mientras estuvo en cautiverio podría dejar secuelas que lo jodiesen después si llegaba a liberarse de su encarcelamiento. Lamentablemente perdió las esperanzas de ser libre hace mucho tiempo, de hecho ya ni tenía idea de en qué año estaba parado pero al ver a la humana frente a él le dio la sensación de que no había sido una temporada tan larga, aunque así la haya sentido.

No se dio cuenta de que Lady se había acercado para revisar su rostro, él se alejó como si su toque fuese venenoso.

—Relájate —pidió retrocediendo también—, sólo quería revisar tus heridas.

Nadie nunca le había dicho algo así antes aparte de su madre.

En ese sitio infernal siempre ansiaban verlo más sometido que muerto; impidiéndole luchar o siquiera moverse, estuvo atado en esa cama y a esa humillante esclavitud durante tanto tiempo que no podía esperar para recuperar sus poderes y regresar con las intenciones de empalarlos a todos. Empezando por esa bruja maldita que no reparó en venderlo a altos precios a los enemigos de su padre.

Gruñó cuando los recuerdos lo asaltaron.

—¿Puedes caminar? —Preguntó Lady poniéndose sus botas y abrochándose la falda.

—¿Qué? —Masculló despertando de sus alucinaciones.

—¿Ya puedes caminar o pido la ayuda de Rudra de nuevo? —Se sacudió el cabello, mirando al híbrido.

Este, negándose a aceptar la ayuda de ese par de jaquecas con pies, intentó mover sus rodillas pero aunque había recuperado la movilidad de esas extremidades no era lo suficiente como para soportar su peso.

Suspiró irritado notando su largo cabello, el cual apartó de su cara con un movimiento de cuello.

—Tomaré eso como un _"llama a Rudra"_ , ahora si me disculpas —Lady fue hasta la puerta para llamar al demonio, Vergil no pudo detenerla aunque quiso hacerlo.

El delicado rostro de ella perforó sus memorias llevándolo a una época lejana, el Teme-Ni-Gru, Arkham y Dante; la chica cuya sangre terminó por abrir el portal hacia el infierno.

¿Tenía nombre? ¿En serio se llamaba _Lady_ , como la nombraban ese par de demonios de afuera?

No es que le importase mucho, pero ese lado humano suyo que Vergil tanto odiaba se sentía en deuda con ella. Por sacarlo de su prisión cuando pudo haberlo dejado para que se pudriese ahí por toda la eternidad. Por curar sus heridas y conseguirle ropa cuando sus torturadores luchaban por quitársela hasta el punto en el que la bruja prefirió quemar de raíz el poco orgullo que le quedaba desde Mundus, dejándolo desnudo para que cualquiera pudiese aprovecharse de su incapacidad de defenderse y pudiesen joderlo de todas las formas imaginables.

Ese lado humano que Vergil detestaba se sentía inmensamente agradecido con Lady por sostener su rostro pidiéndole que se calmase sin intenciones de dañarlo.

Maldita fuese su mitad humana por desear cariño, confort, un poco de calor. Una caricia delicada.

Continuando con su camino, Lady sintió la pesada mirada de Vergil sobre ella mientras Rudra lo sostenía en brazos; ella caminaba en frente, seguida del demonio azul, Agni cuidaba la retaguardia con la espada de su hermano y la suya manteniéndose alerta.

Cargando a _Kalina Ann_ en su hombro izquierdo, Lady se negaba a dejarla botada aún si ya no le quedaban municiones. Lo primordial era sacar a Vergil de esa mansión y ponerlo a salvo.

¿Pero en dónde?

¿Debería llamar a Dante y explicarle que su hermano estaba vivo? ¿Trish lo sabría? ¿Y qué si Vergil comenzaba a ponerse violento si se percataba que ella planeaba arrojar su trasero en DNC? Diablos, los humanos eran complicados, pero los híbridos lo eran aún más.

Si tan solo ese par de idiotas se comportasen como hermanos normales. Seguro que si ahora mismo Lady mencionaba a Dante, Vergil comenzaría a alterarse como un perro con pulgas.

—Rudra.

—Dime, humana.

—¿Cómo fue que pudieron encontrarme? —Hizo al fin la pregunta del millón.

—Buscamos con ayuda de una prenda suya —informó—, la maestra Trish nos la otorgó para ayudar.

—Ya veo, ¿y cómo pudieron ingresar a ese plano demoniaco?

—Seguimos el asqueroso hedor a demonios muertos que perfectamente se mezclaba con el tuyo, humana —siguió Agni—, nos llevó poco conseguir la apertura.

Apertura, eso quería decir que la puerta seguía abierta.

—¿Hay modo de cerrar ese maldito hueco e impedir que sigan colándose demonios de ahí? —Quiso saber para dar por terminado su trabajo y largarse de una buena vez de ahí—. También sería problemático que más humanos cayesen adentro y alimentase a los bastardos que moran ese lugar.

Rudra lo pensó.

—El único modo de cerrar una apertura mágica es por medio de magia —respondió Agni.

—¿Te refieres a un ritual o algo parecido?

—Cuando Sparda selló la puerta del mundo infernal, fueron requeridas diversas llaves para lograrlo —dijo Rudra con seriedad—, tendrías que usar la sangre de un demonio con un poder parecido, o tu vida.

Lady se detuvo, los otros dos la secundaron. Se giró para ver a Vergil, éste por su cara ya se había dado cuenta de su idea.

—¿Ya planeas algo para mí?

Ignorando su tono burlón agrío, Lady puso las manos sobre su cadera.

—No puedo, ni pienso dar mi vida aquí.

—Así que al final sí buscabas darme un uso —recriminó con esa sonrisa falsa.

—Sabes que esa puerta debe ser cerrada —insistió, sintiéndose terriblemente ofendida por su insinuación—. Y no podré hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

—No funcionará.

—¿De qué hablas? Estos dos…

—Estos dos dicen idioteces —espetó Vergil sin preocuparse por ofender a Rudra, quien desde la mano derecha de su hermano lo miró mal—. No es tan simple y aunque lo fuese sería inútil intentar algo ahora.

—¿Por qué?

—Para empezar, estúpida humana —gruñó claramente furioso—, no tengo la suficiente sangre para hacer un sello así, ni hablar de la fuerza necesaria para cerrar un conducto como el que está debajo de tus pies. Por otro lado, no tengo a _Yamato_ ni a ninguna otra arma forjada en el infierno que pudiese usar como una segunda llave. Tercero, si aun con todo lo que te he dicho deseas arriesgarte y mostrarles a esos malditos el camino que usamos nosotros para regresar a este plano ya puedes ir llamando a mi estúpido hermano, porque el infierno les caerá encima.

Agni interrumpió.

—Por mucho que este tonto me fastidie, tiene razón —Lady lo miró a él—. Es arriesgado. Mi hermano y yo gastamos mucha energía sacándolos de ahí eso sin contar a todos los demonios que destruimos en nuestro camino. Debo decir que incluso a nosotros nos costó mucho encontrar el camino de regreso y eso que no estábamos atados al sello. Lo más sensato sería esperar hasta que el energúmeno que carga mi hermano recupere sangre y magia, y conseguirle el arma por el que tanto se queja.

Lady pudo haberse reído por la forma en la que se refirió a Vergil, devolviéndole el insulto, pero no era momento de bromas.

—¿Y podemos estar seguros que esos malnacidos no pasarán por el portal?

—No —dijo Rudra—, pero bien mi hermano y yo podríamos quedarnos cerca de la puerta y fungir como guardias mientras ustedes buscan la espada demoniaca que necesitan para sellar la apertura. Por suerte, ahora sólo los demonios más débiles pueden cruzar el portal debido a que éste no es tan grande, pero mientras más tarden más posibilidades habrá de acarrear a verdaderos dolores de culo al mundo humano.

Lady lo pensó y miró a Vergil de nuevo.

—No pienso hacerlo —le aclaró éste.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda me hablas?

—No pienso formar parte de tu maldito plan de generosidad para con los humanos. Trae el trasero de mi hermano y que comience a sangrar él.

—Lo harás —juró Lady—, iremos por tu jodida espada y cerraremos ese portal.

Vergil sonrió arrogante.

—Suerte encontrándola —se burló—, quizás tengas suerte y mueras antes de que toda esa horda de demonios se libere y comience a devorar a los humanos como golosinas.

Incapaz de entender cómo él podía decir tales barbaridades, Lady se contuvo para no darle una bofetada.

—Sinceramente no sé por qué me molesto hablando contigo —concluyó ella cruzándose de brazos—, hasta acá huelo el miedo que tienes de volver.

—¿Cómo dices? —Él borró su sonrisa.

—Está más claro que el agua: tienes tanto pavor de quedar atrapado ahí otra vez que creo entender tus razones para no ayudarme —dijo usando una comprensión falsa.

—¡No digas imbecilidades! —Exclamó Vergil.

La mujer se sintió orgullosa por haber dado en el clavo, mantuvo su cara estoica pero en el fondo reía al tenerlo justo donde lo quería. En el fondo no era tan diferente a Dante, pica un poco sus costillas y bailará la canción que quieras.

—Sólo digo los hechos —insistió agradeciendo a Patty por sus consejos de como irritar a Dante aunque en esta ocasión las cosas eran un tanto diferentes—, pero si soy empática y me pongo en tu lugar creo que haría lo mismo. Correría por mi vida y me buscaría un hueco seguro bajo las rocas antes de que toda esa horda de demonios salga a comer humanos como golosinas.

—Humana bastarda —gruñó entre dientes como un animal—, no creas que caeré en tus provocaciones.

—¿De qué hablas? —Chilló fingiendo demencia—. ¿Acaso me equivoco? ¿Acaso no temes volver a quedar atrapado con tus amigos del infierno? ¿Me equivoco al decir que cada vez que piensas en siquiera volver a acercarte a ese portal no sientes que un escalofrío recorre tus entrañas? Uy, creo que soy demasiado tonta como para saber cómo funciona el miedo.

—Yo no tengo miedo —espetó—, pero tampoco soy tan estúpido como para no saber que lo único que buscas es hacerme aceptar tu plan.

Aunque Lady lo miró cansada, en el fondo maldecía por su astucia. Estaba molesto, ella lo había enfadado exitosamente, pero no lo suficiente como para nublarle el juicio.

—¿Acaso yo me equivoco en eso? —La cuestionó duramente.

—Mira —Lady suspiró— cree lo que quieras. Le hice la promesa a mi madre de que no permitiría que ningún demonio hiciera daño a nadie si estaba en mis manos poder evitarlo, y no sé tú pero yo mantendré mi promesa aunque tenga que morir.

—Lo dices como si yo hubiese hecho algo similar. ¿Crees que le prometí algo así a mi madre humana?

Sí, Dante hace poco había tenido una charla emotiva entre cervezas con ella y Trish. Les dijo a las mujeres que de ambos, Vergil había sido el más unido a Eva y que después de su lamentable deceso, una parte del corazón de éste se había ennegrecido, transformándolo en ese miserable imbécil sediento de poder que había sido poco después.

—No sé siquiera si la respetaste o no —le recalcó—, por lo que veo no.

Decir que Dante la había puesto al corriente con su niñez no sería lo más sensato.

—Pero por lo que tu hermano me ha contado de ella seguro ha de estar revolcándose en su tumba, llorando por saber que uno de sus hijos le da lo mismo lo que le pase al mundo donde nació —vio en los ojos azules una chispa que no supo identificar—, mientras el otro se parte el alma por intentar defenderlo.

Harto de la conversación Vergil saltó de los brazos de Rudra, manteniéndose de pie a penas. Caminando lenta y torpemente se acercó a ella con los ojos ardiendo en furia.

—Tu no la conociste —dijo usando un tono grave—, ¡deja de hablar de ella!

—¿De quién? ¿De tu madre? Por tu comportamiento con el pobre mundo creí no…

Para ser un demonio sin fuerzas, Vergil pudo ponerle una mano en su garganta y estamparla contra la pared sin esfuerzos. _Kalina Ann_ cayó estrepitosamente.

—Tienes la lengua muy afilada y altanera para ser una humana a la que podría romperle el cuello.

Notando como la presión en su agarre se acentuaba, Lady puso una mano sobre la de él incapaz de hablar, mirando sus ojos se percató de que el híbrido no pensaba soltarla. Al poco tiempo ella vio cómo un par de filos azul/rojo pararon sobre el cuello de Vergil.

—Si no quieres que te regresemos al hueco mugriento de donde te sacamos…

—Será mejor que sueltes a la humana y te comportes de una puta vez antes de que colmes toda nuestra paciencia —terminó de decir Agni con la suficiente seriedad como para que Vergil la dejase en paz.

Respiró agitada, Lady aprovechó la intervención de los hermanos para soltarle una fuerte bofetada. Lo agarró fuerte del cabello y le mostró hasta dónde podría llegar su ira.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana —le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella—. Y te tomaré la palabra, llamaré a Dante. Este trabajo no es para débiles. Por lo que veo sólo él tiene las agallas para enfrentarse a esto. Tú puedes perderte en el infierno de tu preferencia; cobarde.

Sintiendo deseos de escupirle en la cara, se conformó con sólo soltarlo y apartarse de él. Tomando a _Kalina Ann_ y antes de continuar su marcha junto a los hermanos demonio, le espetó una última cosa mirándolo por encima del hombro. Le importó poco que él la viese con el mismo enfado:

—Sólo te pediré una cosa que creo que sí podrás cumplir: No nos estorbes.

Sin más que decir les pidió a Agni y Rudra seguirla hasta donde seguramente estaba el portal. Aún con el corazón alterado y sosteniendo a _Kalina Ann_ con fuerza, Lady se mantuvo firme frente a sus escoltas durante todo el camino.

«Me habría matado» pensó un tanto consternada, «no dudaba».

Pero eso se ganaba por ayudar a un ser tan retorcido como él. Había cometido el error de pensar que como Dante, Vergil haría caso a su lado humano y haría lo correcto, si bien podía tener algo de humano en él era claro que el híbrido no estaba orgulloso de ello como su gemelo.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino y soltó un puñetazo en la pared.

—¿Vio a un enemigo invisible? —Le preguntó Agni a Rudra.

—No es nada —dijo Lady—, continuemos.

Llamaría a Dante y Trish, les informaría sobre la gravedad del asunto y esperaría su respuesta. Al diablo con la recompensa completa, cuando se hablaba de temas mágicos era mejor hacerse a un lado.

—Agni, ¿puedes llamar a Trish y Dante?

—Puedo ir con ellos si me lo pides —contestó el demonio respondiendo bien a la situación.

¿Quién diablos necesitaba a Vergil?

—Perfecto. Rudra, quédate conmigo y ayúdame a eliminar a todos los seres que hayan podido traspasar la puerta; Agni, informa a Trish y Dante sobre esto… pero evita mencionar a Vergil.

—Sí… eh, ¿quién es Vergil?

—El energúmeno, hermano —dijo Rudra.

—Ah, sí. Entiendo.

Lady asintió ante su aprobación.

—Y no olvides decirle a Dante que necesitaremos alguna de sus armas especiales. Hay un agujero que cerrar.

Asintiendo con el torso, Agni desapareció en una brisa de fuego.

—Sólo espero que lleguen a tiempo —musitó Lady continuando su trayecto con Rudra a sus espaldas.

La imagen de Vergil reaccionando a las palabras dicha sobre su relación con Eva le hizo meditar sobre su postura. Debió haber mantenido la memoria de Eva lejos de ese inestable idiota.

 **—Fin de la Misión—**

* * *

 _Qué intenso, ¿verdad?_

 _¿Saben? Siempre me ha fastidiado que una mujer (en cualquier obra) pueda manipular con facilidad a un hombre, no me gusta ese cliché y pienso que esas tácticas no funcionarían en alguien como Vergil, y menos cuando el pobre está en una condición mental tan deplorable._

 _Jajaja sigo diciéndolo: amo a Agni y Rudra._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	7. Misión VI - Sangre y Venganza

**•**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 6:**

S-A-N-G-R-E

 **Y**

V-E-N-G-A-N-Z-A

Hasta el amanecer Rudra y Lady habían defendido la mansión. Al no tener sus armas de confianza, Lady tuvo que improvisar con la guadaña de un Death Scythe, rebanando a todos los idiotas que pensaban que podrían hacer de las suyas en el mundo humano.

No fue hasta que ambos se quedaron sin energías que los rayos de Trish interrumpieron en el campo de batalla y Dante, junto a ella y Agni aparecieron tras un vórtice de relámpagos amarillos.

—Vaya, vaya, miren quien nos invitó a unirnos a la fiesta —dijo Dante contento antes de ponerse a disparar a discreción.

—¡Cállate y pelea! —Gritó Lady encontrándose con Trish, dejando que Dante y Agni se hicieran cargo de los otros—, gracias por venir.

—Cuando quieras —usó sus rayos contra un par de fantasmas para que Dante pudiese partirlos por la mitad—. ¿Es este el vórtice, no es así?

—Sin una espada demoniaca ni la sangre de un demonio fuerte podremos cerrarla.

—Dante podrá hacerlo —aseguró Trish—, le ayudaré.

Entre todos pudieron hacer desaparecer a todos los enemigos, Lady se puso nerviosa de que al recorrer la mansión Trish o Dante se encontrasen con Vergil pero afortunadamente eso no ocurrió. Hasta que la luna llena alumbró, el equipo estuvo listo para proseguir con el cierre.

Agni y Rudra tuvieron que descansar de sus cuerpos temporales regresando con Dante, Trish sacó la espada de Sparda y se la entregó al joven. Parado enfrente, el híbrido cortó su mano, centrado en su objetivo y sangrando enfrente del camino al infierno.

De pronto Lady dejó de entender lo que Dante murmuraba, el lenguaje demoniaco, eso era. Para hacer válido el ritual, el joven demonio tendría que esforzarse al máximo por cerrar la compuerta a esa cloaca.

Cuando Dante estuvo a punto de terminar, sorpresivamente una mano huesuda, casi como una rama oscura, se envolvió alrededor del tobillo de Lady y la arrastró hacia adentro. Intentó sostenerse con la guadaña pero esta cedió, Trish se lanzó a ayudarla pero alguien más se les adelantó, justo cuando la puerta se cerró.

—¡Lady! —Exclamaron Dante y Trish, esta última arqueó una ceja ante la seguridad de que había visto a Vergil entrando al portal.

La despampanante mujer no pudo dar crédito a lo que vio.

 _»Trish, Vergil ha sido vencido. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer._ —En ese momento Trish pensó que por "vencido" quería decir "muerto". ¿Acaso Mundus no lo dejó morir después de todo?

 _»Sí, Maestro_ —recuerda que ella caminó hasta la salida de su palacio en el infierno, pero se detuvo—. _Antes de irme, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

 _»¿Qué?_

 _»Vergil… ¿está muerto?_

 _»Sabes el destino de todos aquellos que me fallan_.

Mundus era un ser sádico, malvado hasta la médula y firme creyente de que sus esclavos eran poco menos que objetos. Y cuando supo que Vergil, uno de los hijos de Sparda había sido capturado, lo único que tuvo claro fue que a ella no le hubiese gustado estar en sus zapatos.

Muchos demonios en el inframundo odiaban a Sparda y toda su estirpe. Trish oyó que él se había quedado ahí por voluntad propia.

 _»Fue un estúpido al quedarse en el Inframundo_ —se burló Phantom en una ocasión, meses antes de hacer la invitación a Dante a la Isla Mallet— _, apenas paseó un poco cuando todos los que tenían ganas de comerse a Sparda se le fueron encima como un enjambre furioso. El bastardo duró mucho tiempo de pie, pero como todos los enemigos del Maestro Mundus no tardó en caer de rodillas._

Apenas Trish supo qué había pasado exactamente con él y desde que Dante la tomó bajo su protección siempre se preguntó por qué él no le había cuestionado al respecto. Quizás pensaba que Mundus había mantenido a Vergil como su sucio secreto cuando la verdad era que durante mucho tiempo, luego de hacer ceder la voluntad del demonio, lo usó más como un objeto de adorno que como un enemigo.

De hecho, antes de transformarse en lo que Dante había conocido como _Nero Ángelo_ , Vergil pasó por diversas fases de tormentos con el fin de arrancarle todo orgullo de su sistema. Volverlo una marioneta y hacerlo pelear a muerte contra su propio hermano.

¿Quién lo diría? Vergil peleaba contra Dante con más pasión estando libre que atado como un perro bajo la voluntad de Mundus. Incluso así, a Trish le parecía curioso cómo cada vez que Vergil parecía recobrar un poco de su _yo verdadero_ dudaba sobre hacerle daño real a su gemelo.

 _Nero Ángelo_ era sólo la sombra de lo que Vergil fue alguna vez. Su poder había sido tomado para crear un ente con un mecanismo asesino perfecto, un muñeco que fue destruido por Dante quien seguramente pensó que había matado a de verdad a Vergil.

Si su hipótesis de que _Nero Ángelo_ sobre que realmente un tétrico muñeco con el poder robado de Vergil era cierto, ¿qué hizo realmente Mundus con él y dónde lo dejó mientras mandaba a su alter ego a atacar a Dante?

Además, Trish sostuvo el medallón de Eva entre sus manos viendo a Dante golpear la pared con furia, ¿por qué hacerle creer a Dante que Vergil estaba muerto poniéndole el collar a _Nero Ángelo_ y dándoselo sin más una vez que lo venció?

A menos de que Vergil (el verdadero) le sirviese más que el medallón.

Sólo dios podría saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

…

Lady se aferró a la guadaña aun cuando su cuerpo azotó contra el suelo. Le costó mucho pero recuperó su movilidad mirando por todos lados, era la habitación de donde había sacado a Vergil, sólo que la cama estaba ocupada por la bruja que antes había atacado.

—Tú —masculló Lady levantándose, empuñó la guadaña y la apuntó con las intenciones de atacar.

—En cuanto hagas el más pequeño movimiento contra mí, un grupo de demonios te desgarrará por completo —le informó el demonio con una sonrisa sobre sus ennegrecidos labios—. Así que si yo fuera tú, bajaría esa cuchilla.

Sin más elección, Lady bajó el arma más no la soltó.

—¿Qué quieres? El portal se ha cerrado, matarme no te servirá de nada —informó con fuerza, no sólo para ella, sino para el puñado de demonios alados que gruñían desde arriba del techo. Por sus patas largas y deformes, Lady vio que uno de ellos había sido el que la había arrastrado hasta ese hueco.

El demonio femenino rio con burla.

—Lo sé, y es una pena sin embargo nuestra vida es eterna y siempre habrá un idiota tratando de abrirla desde afuera. Me bastará con llamar a un humano para que este busque la forma de abrir el camino de nuevo. Aún si está sellada con la sangre del hijo de Sparda —se rio—, yo tengo mucha más sangre del otro como para preocuparme.

Lady agarró firmemente la guadaña.

—Eso no te dará la victoria —le dijo tragándose las ganas de enterrarle la hoja hasta la garganta y atravesarla con ella—. Qué tengas la sangre de Vergil no te dará ventaja, se acabará algún día. Y ya no lo tienes bajo tu poder para seguir obteniéndola.

El demonio negó con la cabeza sin perturbarse.

—Creo que no lo entiendes —bajó de la cama y comenzó a caminar presumiendo su galante vestido negro, abierto de la pierna derecha y sus tacones de aguja—. ¿Sabes uno de los más grandes defectos del linaje de Sparda?

Lady no respondió.

—Son débiles ante los humanos —informó con un aire decepcionado—. Parece un defecto de fábrica pero así es; la sangre de Sparda no puede evitar sentirse atraída hacia los sucios humanos. Si hubieses conocido a Sparda sabrías cómo es que procreó hijos tan deliciosos —se lamió los labios y agregó—: Eso mismo ha pasado con el gemelo menor… y ahora con el mayor.

—¿Pero de qué me estás hablan…?

Un temblor hizo que Lady soltase la guadaña a lo que la mujer demonio aprovechó para tomarla del cuello y pegarla contra la pared. Las aves demoniacas de arriba se alborotaron y salieron por la puerta arriba de las escaleras.

—Pasó años conmigo —gruñó furiosa apretando el cuello de Lady, esta pateaba su abdomen y su cara pero no surtía efecto—. ¡Yo le di mi cuerpo durante todo ese tiempo y jamás logre siquiera excitarlo! ¡¿Qué es lo que tienen las humanas que yo no, para cautivar a los demonios que me interesan?! —Luego le gruñó cerca de sus labios, como si amenazase con besarla—: ¿Por qué vino por ti?

Sin soltarla, azotó a Lady contra la pared. Inmediatamente después una espada encendida en azul le atravesó el cráneo a la mujer demonio, separándola de ella. Lady cayó de culo al piso, tosiendo.

—El problema eres tú.

—¿Dante? —Masculló Lady mirando arriba, sin reconocer el tono de la voz del gemelo que estaba parado frente a ella, mirando al demonio que destrozó la espada en su cabeza.

Vergil arrojó el mango con la hoja de acero rota; la mujer demonio se sacó la otra parte de la cuchilla de su cabeza, chorreando sangre negra.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo pude haberte dado todo! ¡Poder y respeto si fuesen necesarios!

—Me mantuviste encadenado como un esclavo.

—¡Te negabas a aceptarme!

—No estoy tan loco como para aceptar a una basura como tú. Ni siquiera como amante.

—¡Y por eso te reduje a una miserable puta! —Lanzó hacia ambos un ataque de rayos morados que soltaban un olor repugnante a huevo podrido. Rápidamente Vergil tomó a Lady de la ropa y reaparecieron en otra esquina del cuarto—. ¡Por eso dejé que todo aquel que quisiera cogerte lo hiciera! ¡Lo único que tenías que hacer para que parase era arrodillarte frente a mí y aceptarme como tu maestra!

Vergil usó una velocidad asombrosa para atravesar a la mujer demonio con su mano derecha entera. Los pies de esta se alzaron cuando él alzó su brazo, enterrándolo aún más hasta hundir el codo.

—Jamás —le gruñó expulsando de su ser un infernal fuego azul que consumió a la mujer rápidamente mientras esta gritaba sin poder hacer nada para evitar su fin.

—¡Yo te amaba! —Chilló convirtiéndose en cenizas, luego en polvo que cayó por todo el piso.

Bajando la mano, Vergil se acercó a Lady.

—Ya no te debo nada —le dijo tomándola de la ropa otra vez para transportarlos en el mismo despacho que de la noche de ayer.

Debido al brusco cambio, Lady respiró agitada con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose mareada.

—Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que ya no me debes nada? —Quiso saber mirándolo desde el suelo—. Vergil.

—Pon ese cerebro a trabajar y entiéndelo —dijo dispuesto a irse, sin embargo sus piernas flaquearon.

Vergil cayó de cara contra el piso, cuando Lady se acercó descubrió que estaba inconsciente.

—Gastaste mucha energía. —Posiblemente toda la que había podido reunir durante el tiempo que estuvieron cerrando la compuerta del Inframundo.

Tan cansada como nunca, Lady se acostó junto a él apartándole un mechón blanco de la cara.

—Dulces sueños —le susurró cerrando los ojos.

…

—¡Será mejor que busquen bien, tontos! ¡Porque Lady no tiene su tiempo! —Exclamaba Dante apresurando a Agni y Rudra a buscar a Lady.

Trish de cierto modo se sentía tranquila. Lady era fuerte y seguía pensando que Vergil o alguien muy parecido a él estaba con ella, ojalá no fuese un enemigo más del cual preocuparse.

—Hermano, ¿estoy oliendo mal o la humana está arriba? —Preguntó Agni.

—¿Arriba dónde? ¿En el cielo? ¡Oh no, Lady! ¡¿Qué cuentas le entregaré a tu madre?! —Gritó Dante dramáticamente.

Levantándose del suelo, Trish, Agni, Rudra y Dante fueron al piso de arriba donde los demonios creían que estaba Lady. Sorpresa se llevaron cuando la encontraron durmiendo acostada en una de las habitaciones con una manta encima.

—Ahí está —dijo Rudra—, tu nariz nunca se equivoca, hermano.

—¿Pero qué demonios acaba de pasar? —Quiso saber Dante entrecerrando sus ojos.

«Así que sí eras tú» pensó Trish sin poder evitar sonreír, viendo la ventana abierta del cuarto con las cortinas meciéndose por el viento.

Lady lucía cansada y necesitaba descansar.

—Ya puedes relajarte, estará bien, sólo debe dormir y recuperar fuerzas —dijo Trish tomando el hombro de Dante—. Deja que Agni y Rudra descansen también un poco, nosotros ya debemos irnos.

—¡Oh no! —Exclamó Dante—, yo cerré el portal y quiero mi dinero por eso.

—Vámonos ya —espetó Trish llevándose a Dante de la oreja a un vórtice de rayos, desapareciendo justo como aparecieron.

Agni y Rudra los acompañaron sin más en sus estados incorpóreos.

— **Fin de la Misión—**

* * *

 _¡Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios!_

 _¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	8. Misión VII - Heridas Internas

**•**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 7:**

H-E-R-I-D-A-S

 **I-N-T-E-R-N-A-S**

La jovencita rubia ricachona, Patty Lowell, podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo con ayuda de su interminable fortuna, hacer donaciones a orfanatos o estudiando para variar. En estas fechas, la mocosa podría viajar en un yate privado con dirección al maldito Triángulo de las Bermudas y perderse, pero no, estaba inmersa en _Devil Never Cry_ e iba de allá para acá con coloridos adornos mientras cantaba alegremente el único villancico navideño de su repertorio mental que se sabía completo (o casi), sin importarle, obvio, ni un poco que en el camino estuviese ocasionándole una jaqueca inclemente al dueño del negocio en cuestión.

El pobre cazador por su lado estaría disfrutando de sus horas libres de diversas formas. Tocar la guitarra; ver televisión y comer pizza hasta quedarse dormido; besar y toquetear a Trish tampoco sonaba mal.

Pero no, estaba sentado en su escritorio apretando los dientes y las manos, recordándose a sí mismo que esa niña le agradaba y matarla no le quitaría el dolor de cabeza, ¿o quizás sí? No, no.

 _Vuelve en ti._

Tenía que concentrarse en lo más importante. En lo que ocasionaba en él un dolor imaginable. Mundus debería aprender sólo una cosa para retorcer como lombriz al hijo de Sparda:

Se llamaban _deudas financieras_. El sólo nombre le daba repelús a Dante.

Se acercaban fechas difíciles, no porque fuese precisamente navidad; sino a que dado a que el frío atraía a muchos bastardos problemáticos, así que era menester mantenerse alerta para que el potente viento invernal no hiciera de las suyas con los cables del teléfono o de la luz. También era hora de realizar algunos pagos por lo que debía comenzar con la masacre continua e injusta hacia su billetera. Hacer un conteo de las ganancias y gastos pero él odiaba despedirse de su dinero de cualquier forma.

Se supone que esto debía hacerlo Trish, pero _la cerebrito_ tras el buen manejo del dinero… claro, cuando no estaba Lady y entre las dos pudiesen gastar a los desgraciado con el único fin de ver diversos colores cubriendo el rostro de Dante, ahora mismo estaba por su lado estaba en la cocina, preparando su segundo intento de galletas de jengibre.

Ella seguía optimista a pesar de haber quemado y dejado con un sabor extraño las primeras que hizo.

—Demonios, si seguimos así no tardaremos en tener que hacer calendarios con nuestras fotos en bikinis —masculló Dante cerrando su cuaderno con las anotaciones.

—No está tan mal —trató de animar Trish ofreciéndole un yogurt de fresa y una cuchara limpia, eso siempre le levantaba el ánimo—. Saldremos adelante como siempre.

—¿Necesitas que te preste dinero? —Preguntó Patty contoneándose por ahí con su vestido verde con cascabeles en la falda y unas esferas rojas en manos—. No quiero que te mueras de hambre.

El sonido de los tintineos hizo que un tic en la ceja derecha del híbrido se acentuara. En serio Dante deseaba tomar a la niña entre sus manos y agitarla hasta el cansancio o hasta que su migraña le hiciera lanzarla lejos de su vista.

Qué pena que ya le hubiese tomado cariño a la pequeña _gremlin_. En otra época no lo hubiese dudado tanto.

—¿Quieres que te diga dónde meterte todo tu dinero? —Gruñó él con los dientes cerrados.

—Dante —reprendió Trish viendo a la niña huir a seguir adornando el árbol entre risas.

—Ya sé, ya sé. _No la molestes_ —remedó con forzada y chillante voz femenina, luego suspiró poniendo una mano sobre la cintura de Trish, dando un sensual apretón—. Te ves sexy con ese delantal, no sabía que te gustaban los castores —se rio ante curiosa elección de animales para un delantal rosa como ese.

—Me gustan todos los animales —le recordó dando un beso sobre su cabeza—, iré a ver cómo van las galletas.

—Oye, aún me siento triste —hizo un puchero en un intento de atraerla a él otra vez.

—Si te comportas bien y dejas de molestar a Patty te daré galletas extras, lo prometo —le guiñó el ojo por encima del hombro.

¿Acaso estaba hablándole como si fuese un niño?

Trish lo encontró viéndole el trasero mientras le decía:

—Yo preferiría otro tipo de trato si quieres negociar.

—Ni se te ocurra —advirtió Trish riendo, caminando hacia la cocina.

Dante aprovechó su momento a solas para abrir el bote de yogurt. Comenzó a comer sin demoras cuando la puerta del negocio se abrió estrepitosamente, Patty gritó pero se relajó al ver que acompañada del viento hibernal y algunos copos de nieve, Lady había ingresado. Usando una larga y pesada capa que la cubría de pies a cabeza.

—Lindos adornos, ¿los escogiste tú? —Le preguntó la mujer a Dante, acercándose a él.

El híbrido pudo haberle respondido con una palabrota burlona en respuesta, pero Dante centró su atención en la otra figura encapuchada que se había negado a quitarse la capa una vez entrando con pasos cortos. Por su complexión y estatura, Dante se dio cuenta de que era un hombre alto y fornido quien iba con su socia humana.

Lo mantuvo bien vigilado. Y no porque Patty estuviese viéndolo también con nerviosismo (con o sin capa el tipo debía ser siniestro) sino porque… bueno, su negocio no podía darse el lujo de explotar otra vez.

—Lady, creo que te has equivocado —dijo sin dejar su postura, aunque su mirada se hubiese endurecido de pronto—. El hotel está a unos minutos al norte.

—Todo a su tiempo, socio —respondió ella sin enfadarse como Dante hubiese querido—. Aunque si quieres puedo llevarme esto conmigo.

Al ver lo que Lady extrajo de uno de los bolsillos internos de su gran abrigo negro bajo la capa, inmediatamente Dante bajó los pies del escritorio y soltó el bote de yogurt.

Un gran paquete lleno de billetes se alzó ante sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Y eso qué? —Preguntó torciendo la boca, viendo venir una broma—. ¿Vienes a restregarme tus ganancias en la cara?

—No, vine a entregarte tus ganancias en tu cara —puso el paquete sobre el escritorio y usando sus dos dedos lo deslizó hacia él—. Gracias por ayudarme a cerrar el portal en la mansión. Tómalo como tu parte.

—¿Mío? —Cuestionó tomándolo y contando.

—Así es, hola Trish.

—Hola Lady, felices fiestas —dijo la hermosa rubia sosteniendo una charola con galletas. Al igual que Dante puso atención sobre la figura que acompañaba a Lady—. ¿Galletas? —Ofreció amable con una sonrisa—. Estas no están quemadas.

Sonriendo en respuesta, Lady tomó una con cuidado; estaban calientes pero no tanto como para no ser comestibles.

—No está tan mal —dijo al primer mordisco—, pero las siento un poco duras. ¿Tú quieres un poco? —Le preguntó a su acompañante, el cual negó con la cabeza.

—Lady, ¿puedes decirle al _señor_ que no comemos personas aquí? —Dante bajó el paquete de dinero a uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

—Es algo tímido —respondió ella sin dejar de comer—. Por cierto, Trish esta es tu parte —dijo sacando otro manojo de billetes para la dama del mandil.

Dante frunció el ceño al detectar que ese paquete era más grande que el suyo.

—Oye, Lady…

—Gracias —dijo Trish metiendo el dinero en el bolso de su delantal—. Pero siéntense, ¿no quieren beber algo caliente? El té está casi listo.

—No, lo siento. Tenemos trabajo.

—¿Quién diablos trabaja en navidad? —Quiso saber Dante.

Todos ahí sabían que Dante no dudaría en suspender las celebraciones del año nuevo si tenía trabajo que hacer. De hecho, no importaba el tiempo ni el sitio, si en alguna parte, alguna persona necesitaba de sus servicios él acudiría al llamado de inmediato aún si la paga no fuese tan buena.

—Nosotros —respondió Lady—, y hay un largo camino que recorrer.

—Entonces esperen un poco, les pondré algunas de estas para el viaje —Trish alzó la charola llevándose a la cocina de nuevo.

—No, espera… Trish.

Fue inútil, la mujer se había ido.

— _Trish…_ —masculló su acompañante.

Lady le miró al igual que Dante.

—Ese es su nombre, colega. Lady, dile que no es soltera.

—¿Y yo por qué? Él te oye.

—Pues me pone nervioso —contestó tomando su bote de yogurt, protegiéndolo—. No sé por qué pero me da escalofríos.

—Dante —le regañó Trish saliendo de la cocina con una bolsa de papel que no tardó en entregar a Lady—. Discúlpenlo, acaba de hacer las facturas y está algo sensible. Lo he educado mejor. Ten, espero les sirvan para el camino.

—Te lo agradezco —riéndose por ver cómo Trish tomaba las riendas, Lady tomando la bolsa.

—Oye, no soy un niño —reclamó Dante.

—¡Yo estoy de testigo! Usualmente es menos agresivo con la gente. Todo gracias a Trish —se adentró Patty burlándose con su risa melodiosa de adolescente.

—Tú cierra la…

—Dante —lo detuvo Trish otra vez.

Oyendo las risas de las risas de las mujeres y los gruñidos de Dante, Lady consideró que era hora de partir.

—Me alegra haber podido verlos otra vez pero ya debemos irnos. Feliz navidad a todos —les guiñó el ojo—. Y espero ser tía pronto, ¿oíste Dante?

—¿Cómo que tía? ¿Tendrán un bebé tan pronto? —Preguntó Patty acercándose a la pareja que se enrojeció de las mejillas mientras Lady se marchaba junto al encapuchado.

—Está loca —insultó Dante sin poder aguantar la sonrisa que salió de su garganta una vez que entró en la cocina por una cerveza fría, olvidando el yogurt de fresa por primera vez en su vida.

¿Un hijo? ¿Con Trish?

«¿Y por qué no?» Bebió un trago grande imaginando un niño con cabello rubio y ojos azules con una espada de juguete—. ¿Así que te mueres por ser tía? Mejor preocúpate por ser madre —susurró deseándole un buen futuro a su buena amiga. No sería nada malo que alguna vez los hijos de ambos pudiesen congeniar. Entonces la familia crecería.

 _Familia._

Con tristeza recordó a su gemelo y terminó de beber la cerveza a su memoria.

…

—Eso fue estúpido de tu parte —le recriminó Vergil a Lady, quitándose la capucha mientras Lady se la ponía de vuelta pues no quería su cabello húmedo por la nieve.

Ella simplemente tuvo que admitirlo, verlo recibir sin más la nieve sobre su especial cabellera blanca le gustó. Ya no llevaba el cabello como en antaño o siquiera largo; era como un intermedio. La melena caía libremente de lado a lado de su cara y las puntas rozaban sus hombros.

Como su hermano pero con su propio estilo de tipo-malo-patea-traseros, el idiota era una bella obra de arte.

—¿El qué? ¿Recibir las galletas? Posiblemente sí ya que las últimas que Trish me regaló, me ocasionaron estreñimiento por una semana —se rio Lady ante los intentos culinarios de Trish.

Era una buena mujer, valiente y fuerte. También era poseedora de una inteligencia que Lady envidiaría. Pero no era perfecta, y aunque la pobre intentaba ponerse en contacto con su lado humano (aunque no lo tuviese) le era difícil adaptarse a una vida para lo que no fue creada. Ir cotra corriente.

Trish se esforzaba al máximo en sus platillos pues amaba la gastronomía, pero claramente la cocina no era su punto fuerte y necesitaba practicar mucho más si quería hacer algo comestible, cosa que ella hacía con esmero, sin ánimos de rendirse.

—¿Tía? ¿A qué te referiste con eso?

—¿Lo notaste verdad? —Lady lo interrogó con la mirada—. Dante y Trish sostienen una relación que sobrepasa la laboral, no se lo han dicho a nadie pero no creo que haga falta, hasta Patty se ha dado cuenta. Además, ¿no viste sus caras cuando les mencioné mi deseo de ser tía? Eso lo sostengo —admitió con una brillante sonrisa que ocultó bajo la capucha.

Vergil la vio con su ceño fruncido por un rato, luego regresó su mirada al frente.

—Estupideces.

Caminaron por las solitarias calles de la ciudad por un rato más.

—¿Te sorprendió verla?

—¿El qué?

—A Trish. Cuando te dije que te sorprenderías al conocerla por su parecido con tu madre me dijiste que eso no era posible y que yo estaba loca. ¿Ya me crees?

—Sólo en lo físico —dijo con las intenciones de quitarse a Lady de encima.

Ella sonrió burlona.

—No conocí a tu madre pero apuesto a que sería feliz si Dante y Trish la hacen abuela.

—No la conociste.

—Pero soy humana —insistió usando un tono dulce—, y si aún yo, que no me veo como una madre en el futuro pienso que sería lindo tener un sobrino, estoy enteramente segura de que a tu madre le hubiese hecho muy feliz sostener a su nieto.

—Dices incoherencias.

—Claro, como digas —Lady sacó una de las galletas y la comió—. No saben nada mal, ¿seguro que no quieres una?

Vergil hizo una mueca.

—La comida humana me da asco.

—Claro que no, sólo temes que te gusten demasiado y te veas en la penosa necesidad de volver por más —respondió Lady, sonriendo, sin preocuparse por molestarlo.

Contra todo pronóstico, Vergil se rio.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una risa? ¿Vino de ti? —Lady lo miró emocionada, de verdad estaba sonriendo. Y se veía endemoniadamente atractivo.

Los gemelos de Sparda podían ser de muchas cosas, hombres valientes o muy estúpidos como para hacer cosas que nadie con la mayor parte de sus neuronas haría, incluso un par de arrogantes odiosos cuando se lo proponían, pero nadie podía negarles el atractivo físico con el que habían nacido.

Lady nunca lo admitiría (menos frente a ellos) pero esa mirada siniestra que solían poner cada vez que se enfadaban o comenzaban a tomarse las cosas en serio, le calentaba las entrañas. Lo malo es que ese calor era diferente para cada uno.

Dante la había acostumbrado a encontrar diversión en la caza de demonios; sonreír así mientras combatían era un sinónimo de poder, de la espera a algo mucho más divertido con lo cual jugar. Vergil por otro lado… le ocasionaba un calor más intenso, uno que subía hasta su cuello, mejillas y frente. Uno al que Lady en definitivamente no estaba familiarizada.

—No te acostumbres —advirtió él borrando el humor de su cara. Regresándola a la realidad.

¿Cómo es que habían empezado esta caminata juntos?

Todo empezó hace muchos meses.

Se reencontraron un par de noches luego de la huida de Vergil de la mansión. Con eso Lady sintió que toda posibilidad de encontrarse de nuevo se había esfumado por lo que no pensó más en él. Después de todo podría estar en cualquier parte.

Sin embargo a veces el destino sabía lo que quería y en este caso, su reencuentro pareció haber sido descrito, incluso desde antes de conocerse. No día ser posible tanta coincidencia.

Aquella noche, Vergil combatía contra un par de monstruos cuando Lady le quitó al último de encima, el híbrido aún no recuperaba todos sus poderes y tener que pelear día y noche contra los enemigos que salían hasta por debajo las rocas era algo problemático, así que tener una ayuda extra no estaba de más.

Se hubiesen ahorrado tantas discusiones y complicaciones si tan solo Vergil hubiese aceptado la ayuda desde el inicio. Y si ella no hubiese insistido tanto en acompañarlo debido a su patético estado, Lady se hubiese evitado la herida mortal en su costado derecho que la dejó casi en shock por la pérdida masiva de sangre.

Si tan solo lo hubiese dejado de rodillas en aquel callejón oscuro luego de ayudarlo por primera vez no habría estado al borde de la muerte.

Pero si hubiesen hecho todo lo antes mencionado, Vergil no hubiese pasado los próximos dos meses cuidándola hasta que despertó. Tratando su herida y alimentándola él mismo con la comida humana que Vergil tanto decía detestar. Según él sólo lo hacía para pagarle su ayuda (otra vez), pero cuando Lady intentó levantarse de la cama luego de una acalorada discusión y el dolor la doblegó, fueron los brazos del frívolo demonio los que la sostuvieron y la ayudaron a volver a recostarse.

 _»Estúpida_ —le espetó a la cara—, _si quieres morirte hazlo fuera de mi vista._

Ambos orgullosos, ni uno dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer y admitir sus errores. Enfrascados en su dolor y en sus propias pesadillas, tardarían una infinidad en tocar temas profundos. Sin embargo hicieron un buen trabajo comportándose como adultos y tratar de sobrellevar su convivencia lo mejor posible.

O eso hasta que el celular de Lady sonó, ésta al estar sedada (a la fuerza) no contestó. Vergil lo hizo por ella. Presionó la pantalla del _celular touch_ sobre el círculo verde; al otro lado de la línea Vergil oyó su propia voz con un tono muy distinto.

»Oye Lady, Trish dice que si deseas venir. Preparará un pastel para el cumpleaños de Patty y quiere verte, dice que sería patéticamente lindo. —Nadie le respondió—. ¿Estás ahí?

Totalmente pálido pero físicamente imperturbable, Vergil no le dio la razón del estado de Lady y colgó. No pudo hablar. No quiso hacerlo.

Para asegurarse de que nadie más le jodería el día (menos su gemelo), el semi-demonio le quitó la batería al celular y lo dejó en la chaqueta aún ensangrentada de su dueña. Luego regresó a su postura en una esquina del cuarto viendo a la humana luchar por su vida en la cama raída.

Por primera vez desde que salió de la mansión Vergil pensó en Dante. De hecho, aunque no lo admitiese, pensó en él durante casi todo el tiempo que pasó siendo el títere de Katherine, el maldito demonio psicópata que lo tenía encarcelado por órdenes de Mundus siendo el esclavo de sus más profundos y retorcidos deseos.

¿Creyó que él mismo era cruel? Vergil tuvo mucho que aprender bajo el ala oscura de Katherine, siendo un poco más vieja que el propio Sparda, ese demonio sabía exactamente donde atacar para pulverizar la mente y la voluntad de un demonio como él. Cómo quebrar su orgullo hasta las cenizas y bailar sobre ellas.

 _»¿Qué aguarda esa cabecita?_ —Se burló adentrándose en su mente. Si cerraba los ojos, Vergil aún podía sentir las manos sobre su cabeza, agarrando con fuerza su cabello— _. Oh, alguien extraña a su mami_.

En esa habitación, rápidamente desechó toda memoria de la infancia y de ese infierno que pudiesen traerle sentimientos nada benéficos.

Al ver sus temblorosas manos, Vergil supo que le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer si quería alcanzar la verdadera fuerza. Pero antes, se permitiría una última pizca de debilidad humana, el anhelante e insano deseo por el calor ajeno.

En un antaño Vergil no tuvo problemas para meterse a la cama con mujerzuelas, mujerzuelas vestidas de santas y santas que no tardaban en convertirse en mujerzuelas bajo sus encantos.

Pero desde que salió de la prisión de Katherine lo último que quería era tener sexo con alguien. Aun así ansiaba un toque, sólo uno para calmar su torturado espíritu. Uno que calmara su espíritu.

Jamás se lo diría Lady, pero cuando fue hasta ella esa noche luego de horas de haber oído a su gemelo, tomó su maltratada mano entre las suyas y con una delicadeza que le sorprendía hasta a él mismo se llevó su mano a la cara.

Sin recordar la merecida bofetada que ella misma le había soltado en la mansión Watanabe, Vergil cerró los ojos probando el calor humano sobre su mejilla; los delicados dedos de una mujer fuerte y noble, la piel de una dama que jamás se le había insinuado ni mucho menos se había aprovechado de su desnudez cuando lo sacó del infierno sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Un acto tan desinteresado y noble que seguía sorprendiéndolo.

Deslizó la mano de Lady a su otra mejilla, soportando el duro nudo en su garganta. Embargado por emociones dispersas haciendo ruido en su interior Vergil dejó en paz a la mujer antes de retirarse al mismo rincón oscuro. Justo donde pertenecía.

Lejos de la luz. Lejos de gente amable como Lady. Lejos de ella.

 _»Ten fe, hijo mío_ —de pronto recordó a su amada madre—, _no eres como Dante. Él es energético y su alma despide fuego, está destinado a ser un héroe._

 _»¿Y yo, mamá?_

Ella le sonrió en sus recuerdos y pensó.

 _»Tú, querido, eres más lógico_ —dijo con el mismo amor aunque el joven Vergil en esa época no lo haya podido percibir en su momento—. _Tú piensas las cosas antes de hacer locuras, cosa que agradezco la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _»Tú eres un alma libre, tu destino aunque está escrito no puedo verlo ni yo y eso me pone intranquila. Mi mayor temor es tener que soportar verlos morir bajo los enemigos de su padre… pero sé que serán fuertes, ambos son hijos del Caballero Oscuro, Sparda, y deben siempre estar orgullosos de su herencia. Ambos pueden caminar entre la luz y la oscuridad, ese es un gran don._

 _»Vergil, no sé si estés destinado a ser un héroe o no, pero quiero que seas que sea cual sea tu elección mi corazón como madre te estaré apoyando siempre._

¿En serio Eva aprobaría el que casi haya intentado destruir a la raza humana con el fin de querer recuperar el poder de Sparda? Vergil lo dudaba mucho y sin embargo ya se sentía lo suficientemente cansado como para seguir pensando en ello.

Después de esa noche Lady despertó encontrándose con un Vergil casi mudo.

Le costó bastantes nervios, pero Lady (sangrando aún) pudo sacarlo de su silencio hablando sin esperar una respuesta suya. Los lugares a los que había ido, sitios turísticos que eran un asco y cosas que había aprendido sobre ciertos tipos de demonios contra los que había peleado.

Durante todo ese tiempo que se toleraron hasta que la vida de Lady dejó de correr peligro; un par de semanas antes de despedirse ambos descubrieron un tema del que podrían pasar horas hablando: Diferentes modos de hacer que a Dante le saliesen canas verdes.

Mientras Vergil pensaba que lo peor que podía hacerle a su gemelo era lastimarlo físicamente y/o matarlo, Lady le había demostrado su error al contarle la ocasión en la que Trish y ella le ocasionaron diarrea por varias semanas al vaciar sus bolsillos en un montón de compras inútiles.

 _»Y lloró como un bebé durante los primeros días_ —se burló en medio de la oscuridad, acostada bocarriba rememorando el momento—. _Aunque poco después de eso le regresamos la mitad del dinero, las deudas no se pagan solas._

Los días en los que no eran acechados por enemigos, Vergil y ella conocieron más el uno del otro. Y aunque este primero se negaba a abrir sus pensamientos más allá de simples y cortantes respuestas, Lady había sentido la necesidad de charlar con alguien durante mucho tiempo por primera vez en su vida.

Era una humana un tanto solitaria que deseaba aunque sea sostener una conversación pasajera. Se rio de sí misma al pensar que debía estar demasiado desesperada como para intentar aliviar dicha soledad con Vergil, un ser aún más huraño que ella.

Pocos eran los que comprendían su oficio. El tema de la caza de demonios no le hacía gracia a todo el mundo, sobre todo a los hombres pues cuando ella les informaba sobre su empleo de tiempo completo, estos por alguna cobarde razón terminaban por guardarse sus intenciones de coquetear con ella y terminaban por irse.

Pero no Vergil, él por su temperamento quieto y severo la oía sin más elección, le reprendía cuando escuchaba algo estúpido (según él) y le marcaba sus evidentes errores a la hora de luchar. Normalmente Lady se ajustaba el cinturón de su arrogancia y lo mandaba a volar, sin embargo, mentalmente tomaba nota sobre cada punto y observación que el hijo de Sparda le daba.

Los enemigos por su lado no dejaron de salir, uno tras otro, Vergil tuvo que combatirlos a todos mientras esperaba la recuperación de Lady, quien impotente tuvo que mantenerse al margen. Viéndolo desde lejos sangrar y debilitarse con cada lucha.

Sólo gritándole, alejándose de ella cual perro apaleado, para que no se acercase a él cuando regresaba herido.

Al poco tiempo Lady se dio cuenta que Vergil no sanaba como debería; en unas cuantas horas comenzó a desesperarse de verlo sangrar desde lejos. ¿Acaso no había un modo de acelerar la recuperación de Vergil?

Dante tenía una sanación perfecta, a menos que su cabeza pudiese ser cercenada o su cuerpo enteramente pulverizado, que no te quedasen dudas de que él volvería.

Pero a Vergil le costaba recuperarse. Le costaba inmensamente volver a levantarse siquiera de las constantes luchas a las que era sometido por sus enemigos. Suyos y los de ella, esos bastardos no tardaron en conseguir información de la patética condición de la cazadora humana por lo que no tardaron en ir por su cabeza también con todas sus fuerzas.

A Lady jamás le dejaría de sorprender la tenacidad con la que Vergil combatió contra todos y cada uno de ellos. La única parte _positiva_ del asunto era que gracias a uno esos demonios arrogantes y bocones, al fin Vergil se enteró dónde estaba la última cosa que le faltaba por recuperar aparte de su orgullo.

 _»¿Yamato?_ —Le preguntó Lady cuando él llegó sorpresivamente diciendo para sí mismo que al fin sabía la ubicación de _Yamato_ , al principio Lady creyó que hablaban de una persona.

 _»¿Persona? No, es mi arma_ —le respondió para sus sorpresa, pues él casi nunca reaccionaba a sus palabras—, _e iré por ella._

Por primera vez Vergil fue quien tomó rumbo a una conversación, le contó que la katana de Sparda llamada _Yamato_ fue obsequiada a él, como _Rebellion_ a Dante como un último obsequio para sus hijos.

 _»¿Y qué pasó con ella?_

 _»Cuando Mundus tuvo la oportunidad la arrancó de mis manos_ —respondió evidentemente ofendido y enfadado—. _Pero la recuperaré, ahora que sé dónde está._

Si Lady se hubiese recuperado antes de que Vergil tomase la estúpida e impulsiva decisión de irse por su cuenta tal vez ambos se hubiesen evitado penurias. Ella no se habría quedado indefensa, peleando con una herida aún sangrante, y él hubiese tenido a una aliada a la cual confiar su espalda de los enemigos que resguardaban _Yamato_ en un círculo infernal de donde apenas salió con vida estando él solo.

Lo curioso fue que se reencontraron apenas él abrió un portal en el mismo callejón oscuro donde Lady había caído de rodillas luego de acabar con una pequeña horda de demonios; se sostenía su costado con fuerza al tiempo de que otro demonio alado se inclinase hacia ella y fuese cortada por el filo de la katana de Vergil. Este cayó también.

 _»Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así_ —masculló Lady levantándose apenas.

 _»No es como si yo te buscase._ —Él también sangraba, se sentó en la pared opuesta mientras la veía apoyar su espalda en el muro tras ella.

Después de eso ambos se refugiaron en una casa abandonada que los pobladores consideraban maldita. Ahí fue donde Lady pudo ver que Vergil pareció haber recuperado un brazo, pues con esa espada en sus manos, sus poderes demoniacos se regeneraban con más rapidez, al ya no tener que usar su magia para invocar espadas. Con _Yamato_ como su arma principal, sus poderes pudieron ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para también convocar un campo de fuerza que los dejó fuera de las miradas enemigas por un tiempo.

 _»¿Sabes lo que haces?_ —se atrevió a preguntarle ella el oírlo decir que le haría una última visita a su hermano. Lady temió más por la vida de él que por la Dante. No hace mucho ella se había recuperado y Vergil se sintió libre para seguir su camino.

En un intento de menguar su _odio_ hacia Dante, Lady le contó que él ahora alojaba a una niña humana y a una aliada demonio que demencialmente se parecía a su madre. Obviamente Lady no le habló sobre la conexión de Trish con Mundus, pero nada la ayudó a tratar de disuadir a Vergil de viajar a DNC con las claras intenciones de hacer pedazos a su propio gemelo.

 _»No seas tonto_ —le reprendía caminando a su lado—, _con tu poder actual no serás capaz de hacerle daño. ¡Hazme caso, cabeza hueca!_

Para su sorpresa, Vergil terminó prometiéndole que no haría nada contra Dante apenas llegaron al frente del negocio, con las capuchas encima y el dinero que Lady ya se había decidido por darles a sus compañeros de armas.

 _»Cállate ya, escandalosa_ —le espetó—. _No le haré nada, lo prometo_.

Fue increíble pero en efecto cumplió su… promesa. Lady aún no salía de su asombro al notar que Vergil por primera vez en la vida le daba la razón y más allá de eso, le prometía algo que no estaba dispuesto a olvidar por más años que pasaran.

Ahora ambos caminaban por las iluminadas y nevadas calles de la ciudad. La moto de Lady esperaba en una bodega que ella misma rentaba en ese sitio para cuando quería hacer una parada rápida en DNC y en ese lapsus de tiempo hacerse cargo de la manutención de sus armas y transporte.

Lady miró a Vergil, dirigiéndose allá donde seguramente al fin tendrían que separar sus caminos.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —Le preguntó sin dejar de ver al frente.

—Lo mucho que voy a extrañar tu retorcido sentido del humor.

—Yo no tengo sentido del humor —repudió, luego la miró con una sombría sonrisa ladina—. ¿En serio me extrañarás?

—Y dices no tener sentido del humor —desligó Lady desviando su mirada con dignidad—, pero sí, lo admito.

Al llegar a la bodega Lady la abrió con un código en la puerta que instaló como una fuerte medida de seguridad para que ningún ladronzuelo se metiese a robar sus pertenencias.

—Pasa o congélate afuera —le dijo Lady entrando primero. La puerta se cerró tras Vergil.

Las luces blancas se encendieron y aun así ella seguía sintiendo frío.

—Debo recordar ponerle calefacción —susurró sobando rápido sus manos, expulsando vaho encima de ellas y volviendo a sobar—. Aquí hace más frío que afuera.

Vergil no dijo nada, poniéndose a investigar el sitio sin criticar el desperdicio de espacio. El sitio era amplio, pero estaba casi vacío con sólo la moto y las armas puestas sobre una pared. Desde bazucas, _Kalina Ann_ , numerosas escopetas y francotiradores. Hasta cajas por la parte de abajo llenas con explosivos, cajas con granadas activas y otras más con minas explosivas. Sonrió al mirar algunas espadas cuyo uso no parecía ser frecuente, pero tenían pinta de ser antiguas y valiosas.

—¿No crees que este lugar está un poco… vacío? —Preguntó Vergil con un delicado tono de burla.

A estas alturas Lady ya estaba acostumbrada a sus repentinos chistes extraños sin embargo no por eso dejaban de parecerle raros viniendo de él.

—Ja —rio secamente—, ¿desde cuándo bromeas?

—No fue una broma —dijo recuperando su semblante serio—, sigues diciendo tonterías.

—Como tú digas. —Lady rodó los ojos, yendo a revisar a _Kalina Ann_ se dispuso a ignorar un poco a Vergil y preparar sus cosas.

Durante todo ese tiempo él buscó una esquina donde sentarse sin sentirse incómodo por el silencio de Lady, si había algo que él agradecía eran los escasos momentos de paz que pudiese tener. En antaño pudo haber buscado el poder por todos los medios posibles, aun acosta de la vida de toda la raza humana y más allá, ahora sólo deseaba descansar un poco; de las batallas, de la tortura física y psicológica a la que fue sometido por años.

Ver su rostro en un espejo y darse cuenta de los detalles que habían cambiado era desalentador. Vergil nunca prestó atención a su apariencia salvo para buscar la forma de diferenciarse de su hermano.

De todas formas había caído en cuenta de las diferencias de su _yo de antes_ y su _yo actual_.

Qué curioso era su cuerpo que no envejecía como lo haría un humano común pero aun así no podía librarse por completo de todas las cicatrices que se le habían quedado luego de ser aprisionado en el Infierno y ahora ocultaba con sus amplias ropas; a diferencia de un demonio que a menos que el daño hubiese sido realmente devastador, no habría cicatriz de la cual preocuparse.

Su cabello había crecido hasta cubrir sus hombros y cara, incluso las puntas se ondulaban un poco. Sus facciones se habían endurecido aún más, de hecho, si prestaba atención los gemelos bien podrían parecerse a su padre cuando este era el joven comandante de las fuerzas militares de Mundus.

 _Ese maldito infeliz._

Por boca de Lady supo que Dante pudo vencer a Mundus con la ayuda de Trish en una isla lejana llamada Mallet. Sellándolo de nuevo acosta de su propia vida y la de quien entonces sería su compañera.

Por absurdo que pareciese, enterarse de eso no hizo que Vergil odiase más a Dante, el que su gemelo haya podido vencer al enemigo mortal de su padre en vez de sí mismo no era cosa que le avergonzara. Pues Vergil también le pateó el trasero al estúpido antes de que sus putas fueran a auxiliarlo. Lo dejó postrado en ese trono durante mucho tiempo, el suficiente para que Dante pudiese acabar el trabajo.

 _»¿Sabes? Bien dicen por ahí: Camina solo y llegarás más rápido. Camina acompañado y llegarás más lejos._ —La voz de Lady llegó a su cabeza cuando terminó de contarle la historia de cómo Mundus terminó yéndose con todo y sus planes al carajo.

La miró mientras ella revisaba las luces de su motocicleta. Encenderlas y apagarlas hasta asegurarse de que no había problemas con ellas. Probó los frenos y las velocidades, el motor. Usando un paño húmedo, limpió el compartimiento que se escondía en el asiento y ahí metió granadas, minas, algunos cohetes para su bazuca y por último unos cuchillos cortos en sus fundas.

Fue por _Kalina Ann_ y después de recargarla hasta el máximo, la ajustó en la motocicleta.

—Bien, todo está listo —suspiró quitándose un poco de sudor de la frente—. Oye chico alegre, ¿te apetece comer algo o quieres quedarte aquí?

En sus cinco sentidos habría mandado a esa humana a los mil infiernos, pero claramente sus constantes escenarios de tortura le impidieron mantener su sentido común imperturbable por lo que sólo se levantó de donde estaba y se puso la capucha de nuevo.

—Conozco un buen lugar, llegaremos bien caminando.

—No dije que comería.

—Te preguntaría por eso pero creo que ya me acostumbré a tu comportamiento raro —expuso Lady sin ofenderse, sabía que Vergil terminaría comiendo con ella.

Y así fue, incómodamente Vergil tuvo que quitarse la capucha para que la clientela y los empleados dejaran de verlo de reojo. Una vez que su rostro estuvo al aire, sólo fueron los ojos femeninos quienes se enfocaban en él, en su postura arrogante, su aura peligrosa, esa seriedad impresa con hielo en sus ojos afilados azules; nadie podía culparlas, fue una combinación difícil de ignorar.

Sentados en una mesa grande de sushi, pagando desde el inicio con la promesa de _"todo lo que puedas comer"_ , ambos se dispusieron a agarrar los platos cuyos alimentos llamasen su atención, rotaban alrededor de una gran mesa donde no eran muchas las personas que estaban alimentándose. Lady y Vergil pudieron tomar un par de asientos lo más posible alejados del resto.

—Buen provecho —recitó Lady juntando sus manos, agradeciendo por la comida antes de tomar los palillos y engullir un rollo de arroz con verduras a la salsa de soja.

Sin muchos ánimos, Vergil la imitó usando una elegancia sensual, tan natural, que un grupo de chicas solteras empezó a hablar por lo bajo. Riendo coquetas mirando en su dirección.

Ambos se percataron de eso pero fue Lady quien finalmente se rio.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? —Preguntó Vergil intuyendo el por qué.

—No te ofendas, pero pensaba en lo mucho que le costaba a Dante obtener la atención de las mujeres —tomó otro rollo de arroz y lo engulló también—. Tú sólo tienes que comer en un sitio público y tendrás a todas las solteras de Japón bailando bajo tus órdenes.

Por mucho que lo contuvo, Vergil no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa ironía. Su hermano siempre había sido así, le gustaba que lo viesen, que lo notasen y tuviesen su nombre en la punta de la lengua a cada hora del maldito día; él por su parte era el gemelo retraído, la sombra detrás del impulsivo híbrido que no dejaba de ganarse reprimendas del gran Sparda. Y para variar lo único que Vergil había conseguido que su gemelo no, no era de su interés.

—Estás muy segura de lo que dices —trató de ignorar al grupo de jovencitas, estas volteaban constantemente a su dirección y luego reían sonrojadas.

—O es eso o ya estoy delirando —tomó una taza de té, la llenó de agua caliente con el despachador y abrió una bolsita preparando su bebida con éxito—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres pasar la noche con alguna de ellas?

Con el ceño fruncido Vergil la miró.

—¿Por qué crees que me interesa?

—¿Y por qué no? —Preguntó Lady dando un sorbo tranquilamente—, creí que a los hombres les gustaba pasar estas fechas con un grupo de mujeres en una alcoba.

En la mente de él se incendió el parámetro que Lady describía, pero para él no era bonito ni agradable. Frío, doloroso, humillante. Todas esas palabras se quedaban cortas a la hora para describir los tipos de asquerosidades que le obligaron a hacer estando en una orgía.

—¿En serio tengo cara de buscar algo así? —Preguntó casi con ira.

Por primera vez desde que llegaron Lady lo volteó a ver, encontrándose con su hueca mirada. Esa que había visto en la prisión de donde lo sacó, está vez la preocupación de Lady fue genuina.

—No, de hecho pareces estar a punto de desmayarte. ¿Estás bien? —Instintivamente iba a tocar su rostro pálido para ver su temperatura, pero se detuvo al pensar que él volvería a repetirle que no lo tocase.

Lady había escuchado cientos de veces en novelas, libros, películas y las fantasías de Patty, acerca de esos momentos en los que conectabas tu mirada con la de un hombre y sentías que el mundo dejaba de girar.

Jamás le había pasado por algo así, hasta esta noche y con el hombre menos esperado.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento Vergil había tomado su mano para apoyarla sobre su mejilla, hasta que ella misma sintió el frío de su piel. Si hubiese sido otro hombre, Lady ya le habría disparado entre los ojos por su atrevimiento justamente como hizo con Dante la primera vez que se vieron, sin embargo Vergil no era cualquier hombre. Ni siquiera era humano, aun así su corazón latió más rápido de lo usual; el contacto y su empecinado escrutinio la pusieron nerviosa.

—Nunca he estado bien —gruñó soltándola, separándose de su lado y seguir comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Lady parpadeó confusa, sintiendo la cara caliente y su corazón a punto de salírsele por el pecho.

—Eso es evidente si por primera vez desde que nos conocimos me dejas tocarte la cara —trató Lady de aligerar el ambiente. Por dentro se sentía tan emocionada que temía cometer una estupidez.

Si bien ella no comprendía al cien por ciento lo que acababa de pasar, no quería hacerse de ideas que al final podrían terminar poniéndola en el agujero del huracán del ridículo. Con Vergil todo podía ser posible y si considerábamos que desde que lo vio por primera vez supo que tratar con él no iba a ser fácil, Lady tampoco no se sorprendía tanto de que el tipo llegase a ser alguien excéntricamente intrigante durante la mayor parte del tiempo, un poco loco si se quiere.

No lo culpaba por ser así, al no estar tan allegado a los seres humanos y aparentemente al perder a sus padres cuando aún era muy pequeño para diferenciar algunas cosas de otras, Vergil no podía saber a ciencia cierta lo que podía o no hacer estando con una chica humana y evitar malentendidos.

Ojalá nunca agotase su paciencia, la cual no era mucha.

Por lo que Lady sabía, Eva había muerto trágicamente bajo los enemigos de Sparda, y según los relatos del gemelo menor, Vergil presenció ese acontecimiento que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida. En su meta de hacerse con el poder absoluto.

Para Dante su padre había muerto esa noche también (¿cómo? Nadie lo sabía), y su legado ahora estaba en manos de sus hijos. Debía ser horrible tener sólo un familiar vivo y estar destinado a pelear por siempre contra él. Lady le dio crédito a Dante, después de todas las heridas que Vergil le ocasionó, ella podría jurar que si él supiese que su gemelo seguía vivo no dudaría en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos en su negocio.

Dante no poseía la maldición de odiar con facilidad. Por desgracia, Vergil no era el mismo caso, bastaba con recordar la frialdad y la furia en sus ojos cuando mató al demonio Katherine para ver que el único parecido que tenían ambos hermanos era el físico.

Lady se preguntó si de haber sobrevivido su madre y de haberlos visto crecer a ambos algo en ellos hubiese cambiado.

¿Dante pelearía en pro a la justicia y paz para los mortales? ¿Vergil habría comprendido por las malas que la búsqueda de poder ciego era más doloroso e inclemente de lo que podía ser su pasado? ¿Trish existiría? ¿Lady habría conocido a los gemelos cuando peleó contra su propio padre y vería que los demonios también poseían la capacidad de amar y sufrir por sus seres amados?

Todo era una cadena de acciones y reacciones que si lo pensaba bien, de cambiar una sola cosa el futuro de todos podría ser completamente diferente a como lo pensaba.

Lady dio un largo suspiro sintiendo la repentina falta de apetito. Al voltear se dio cuenta de que Vergil estaba igual de pensativo que ella. Quiso el poder de leer su mente y saber qué hacer a partir de ahora con él.

¿Al menos Vergil quería seguir acompañándola? ¿O ya se encontraba haciendo otros planes por su parte?

No quiso, de verdad lo evitó, sin embargo las emociones no sólo no tienen cerebro sino que además son estúpidas. Porque pensar en ver la espalda de Vergil alejándose de ella le daba una horrible sensación de soledad, esa a la que _Mary_ temía más que a cualquier demonio.

Ya sentía ese cruel nudo formándose en su garganta.

Lady se preguntó cómo mantendría sus emociones en cintura cuando llegase ese inevitable momento en el que ambos dividirían sus caminos. Buscaban cosas tan diferentes que no tenía sentido seguir como un equipo.

¿Ellos eran un equipo?

—¿Ya no comerás? —Le preguntó Vergil luego de que ella se levantó.

—Estoy satisfecha —dijo con la voz ronca.

Al girarse lo único que vio fue la espalda de Lady. Sin prestar atención a las embobadas mujeres que seguían viéndolo desde lo lejos, se puso la capucha y siguió a la fiera cazadora.

—Los humanos se complican demasiado —le dijo Vergil a Lady cuando la alcanzó.

—¿A qué rayos te refieres? —Ella ajustó la capa a su alrededor, continuando a pasos agigantados que por cuestiones de tamaños, Vergil pudo seguir sin problemas.

—Debo admitir que has durado mucho más de lo que creía, pero al final sigues siendo una mujer.

«¿Acaso antes no lo era?».

Extrañamente ofendida por eso, Lady detuvo sus pasos viéndolo desde abajo con la vista en alto.

—Habla con claridad, maldita sea —demandó con fuerza.

Vergil no se mostró perturbado ni retraído al informarle:

—¿Sabes por qué le atravesé el corazón a Katherine hace meses?

—¿La mujer demonio?

—Cuando Dante mató al ser formado con mi energía corrompida por la de Mundus (Nero Ángelo), liberó parte de esa energía regresándola a mí dándome una oportunidad para escapar de su prisión.

—¿Te refieres a que Nero Ángelo no eras…?

—¿Yo? No.

Empezando a caminar con Lady a sus espaldas continuó su relato sin ningún tipo de todo especial en su voz. Como si hablase del tiempo y no de su vida.

—Mundus no tuvo el poder suficiente sobre mí para manipular mi cuerpo por completo, así que creó otro y le dio mi apariencia. Arrancó el medallón de mi madre de mi cuello y se lo puso a su muñeco para hacerle creer a Dante que se trataba de mí —soltó una risa irónica—. El muy estúpido pensó que si Dante creía que yo era al que enfrentaba se contendría, pobre imbécil, el tiro le salió tan mal que rabió durante el tiempo que le quedaba en libertad. Me adjudicó su fracaso y antes de que Dante lo pusiera a dormir, se aseguró de refundir mi trasero herido a un sitio donde nadie jamás pudiese encontrarme.

Nadie, hasta que llegó ella.

—Con esos demonios…

—Ahí conocía a Katherine —contó—, al principio se me presentó como una futura aliada. Me endulzó el oído lo más que pudo y me juró que si le entregaba un poco de mi sangre ella se aseguraría de abrir un portal para nosotros.

—Te traicionó. —No había otra cosa más repulsiva y rastrera para Lady que la traición.

—Básicamente jamás acepté —Vergil alzó los hombros—. Le dije que podía meterse sus planes por el trasero y me dejara tranquilo —una sonrisa agría se apoderó de su cara—, jamás había visto tanto despecho en una mujer antes.

—Ella controlaba a un montón de demonios, ¿no es así?

Viéndolo de ese modo ya no era tan misterioso el modo en el que Vergil terminó siendo su esclavo.

—Eso también creí yo —dijo sorprendiendo a Vergil—; el motivo por el cual Mundus me arrojó con ella lo descubrí cuando la perra logró amarrarme a su cama.

—¿Y es? —Preguntó Lady con suavidad.

—Como con los elementos naturales, los poderes entre demonios hay categorías y tipos de energías que son débiles o fuertes ante otros —explicó—, el poder de mi padre, por ejemplo, desciende de los más antiguos y poderosos guerreros jamás nacidos. Sin embargo al igual que él hubo otros más. Seres que mi padre logró sellar en la gran guerra, quizás más por suerte que por haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

A Lady le costaba imaginar a semejantes monstruos. Fue una suerte que Sparda conociese la bondad y el honor, la compasión hacia los seres vivos del mundo terrenal y se esforzase por mantener el orden aún si eso significaba rebelarse a sus semejantes. Volviendo a todo el mundo demoniaco en su contra. Valiente y aun así desconocido, leyendas como las del gran Sparda jamás debían ser olvidadas, pero lo estaban. El mundo le debía la vida pero la mayoría de los que recuerda su existencia lo odian.

Era una injusticia.

—Katherine fue tan antigua como mi padre, pero lo suficientemente estúpida como para subestimarme. Porque cuando volví a su reino, ella no usó su táctica de la primera vez pensando que mi estado sería lo suficientemente deplorable como para vencerme de nuevo. —Apretó los puños fuertemente—. Aunque si hubiese usando esa táctica tan rastrera otra vez lo único que habría logrado sería cabrearme aún más.

Lady frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso estaba evitando decirle el modo en el que logró someterlo? Hacer lo que Mundus no pudo. Volverlo un esclavo completo.

—¿Qué fue lo que Katherine hizo? —Preguntó sin tapujos.

Vergil se detuvo, Lady casi chocó contra su espalda.

—Su especialidad eran las ilusiones. Pero no aquellas que podías ver y no tocar, sino aquellas que una vez que lograban salir de su cabeza tomaban forma. Si no, ¿de dónde crees que sacaba a tantos demonios con _personalidad_?

—¡¿Estás diciéndome que todos esos eran ilusiones?!

—Sí.

Antes de que Lady pudiese acercarse un poco más él retomó su andar.

—No puedes hablar en serio, ¡tenían poderes! ¡Atacaban y herían! ¡Esas cosas no podían ser…!

—Por eso Mundus no la sacó de donde estaba, le mandó lo que ella deseaba y con eso la mantendría tranquila.

—¿Te deseaba a ti? —Quiso saber ya lo suficientemente asqueada.

—Deseaba a mi padre en realidad, pero peor era nada.

¿Cómo era posible que hablase de esto con tanta calma? ¿Cómo?

—Bastó con un solo segundo en el que le di la espalda para sentir sus dientes perforando mi cuello —se llevó una mano a la nuca y acarició—. Por medio de mi sangre pudo extraer mis recuerdos; sacó de ellos a la única persona que jamás atacaría y sin embargo pudiese hacerme el suficiente daño para aprisionarme.

Instantáneamente a la cabeza de Lady llegaron varios candidatos. El primero fue Dante, pues en el fondo dudaba de que al menos una parte de Vergil no quisiese a su hermano. El segundo fue una posible amante que Vergil debería recordar. Y el tercero bien podría ser su padre, Sparda.

—¿Era…?

—Mi madre —dijo sin dudar. Su voz perdió la tranquilidad y la seriedad, su postura se erizó y su tono se convirtió en uno comprensiblemente atormentado.

 _Eva_.

Así que al igual que Mundus, Katherine había creado a un ser con la apariencia de Eva, pero al contrario de Trish, la copia de Katherine no se tentó el corazón (si es que tuvo uno) a la hora de fingir ser la madre de Dante y Vergil para conseguir que su maestra pudiese domarlo. Someterlo.

Lady no deseaba imaginarse lo que le habían hecho pero su mente la traicionó de manera rastrera; parpadeó tratando de alejar toda imagen de Vergil imposibilitado para protegerse, siendo torturado cobardemente en esa cama sanguinolenta y pútrida; gritando, sufriendo, deseando la muerte.

—Hizo que esa copia barata de ella que me hiciera dudar. Sólo por eso pudo reprimirme por completo, manipuló mi cabeza y se aseguró de hacerme ver que hasta que no me deshiciese de mis ataduras no importaba lo que intentase, no podría huir; si usaba energía mágica las cadenas lo absorbían, si intentaba utilizar la fuerza bruta los tubos drenaba mi sangre, dándosela a ella y debilitándome cada vez más. —Pausó por un par de segundos antes de agregar—: No dejó de hacerme ver cosas que no eran con el único fin de freír mi cerebro.

Si tan solo ella no estuviese tan segura de que si intentaba abrazarlo él la rechazaría ofendido, Lady lo habría estrujado entre sus brazos fuertemente. Su empatía, que a veces era problemática, le impedía no sentirse en el lugar de Vergil. Sufrir por él.

Visualizar en su cabeza estar en esa posición la ponía enferma. Imaginar que sus enemigos pudiesen apresarla, para torturarla mentalmente convocando la figura de su madre. Un ser que hablase como ella, que caminase como ella, que sonriese como ella. Todo para que al final el dolor y la humillación fuesen el inevitable resultado.

Lady apretó los labios resistiendo el deseo que tenía por abrazarlo por la espalda e intentar confortarlo, pero el miedo de ser rechazada seguía perdurando latente en su pecho.

Vergil hizo una pausa mientras un grupo de adolescentes caminaba empujándose a modo de juego, los siguió con la mirada, especial al par de chicos que se abrazaban por los hombros e intentaban tirarse el uno al otro, entre risas y bromas.

Lady notó eso pero no dijo nada.

—Después de un tiempo volvió a ofrecerme ser su aliado —continuó con claridad—, pero de nuevo la rechacé.

—¿Te arrepientes por eso? —Quiso saber, contra todo pronóstico él no se molestó por su pregunta.

—No. Aunque debo admitir que ella sabía cómo hacer de alguien lo suficientemente miserable como para arrancarle todas las ganas de seguir respirando.

Con pesadez, ella no agregó nada, esperó a que él continuase.

Podrían estar caminando en círculos y a ellos les daría prácticamente lo mismo, el tiempo y la ya esperada despedida dejó de ser relevante.

—Sin que me diera cuenta pasaron los años —soltó una risita—, ¿qué no me hizo mientras me tuvo en sus manos? Ella odiaba a mi padre más que cualquier otro imbécil que haya conocido. Por amar a mi madre y a ella sellarla al Inframundo. Lo veía tan nítidamente en mí, que a veces me llamaba por su nombre.

 _Sparda._

—Pero como todo, tuvo un declive. Las constantes torturas físicas y mentales me convirtieron en eso que viste antes, aun así se negaba a soltarme, así que hizo un último movimiento —pausó para inhalar fuerte y continuó—: Un último deseo repulsivo. Aprovechándose del hambre que comenzaba a devorarme por dentro, logró hacerme beber de su sangre.

Sin poder evitarlo Lady hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿Te obligó?

—¿Jamás has sentido el hambre que te amenaza con comerse tus entrañas? —Preguntó mirándola por encima del hombro, luego regresó su vista al frente—. No sé cómo sea con los humanos, pero con nosotros los demonios, si no nos alimentamos podemos caer en una desesperación sin igual que termina por nublarnos el juicio. Nuestra alimentación es primordial para nuestra supervivencia y nuestros poderes, sin alimento somos como bestias salvajes en busca de un bocado pues ese es nuestro instinto primordial. Por muy asqueroso que suene, su sangre no me supo tan mal.

Para que le diga todo eso, Lady tuvo que comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que Vergil ya no estaba tan cerrado a ella como en un principio. Se prometió que nada de lo que le estaba diciendo saldría de su boca.

—Tenías hambre.

—Más de la que podía soportar. Mundus sabía que si me alimentaba podría recargar mi magia y causarle más problemas así que me puso un bozal mientras me tuvo.

Por _bozal_ no quiso imaginárselo tan literal, pero tratándose de Mundus nada estaba descrito. El corazón de Lady se contrajo furiosamente al intentar pintar eso en su cabeza, el resultado la enfureció como le estrujó el corazón.

—Después de mandarme con Katherine, él le hizo la advertencia y ella no tuvo problemas con mantenerme sin alimento. Si me encadenaba y drenaba tanto mi sangre como mi magia, ella estaría a salvo de mí. Por eso me pareció extraño que me dejara alimentarme, pero no me puse a pensar el porqué de nada. Yo sólo quería comer.

Nieve comenzó a caer, pero el viento no soplaba. Lady se acomodó la capa y se aseguró de no perderle el paso a Vergil.

—¿Por qué te dejó comer?

—Porque aún no dejaba de torturarme. ¿Ya te dije que esa maldita controlaba las ilusiones?

 _Oh mierda._

—Lo que hizo fue crearme la idea de que estaba alimentándome, cuando en realidad lo que estaba tomando era un menjurje suyo. Me mantendría vivo, pero no con la suficiente fuerza para levantarme —pensativo agregó—: Como si alimentases a un adolescente humano con comida para bebé. No lo matas de hambre pero no lo nutres lo suficiente para recuperar fuerzas.

«¡Hija de perra!» Se tragó el insulto, no quería perder los estribos frente a él y parecer una maniática.

—Y eso fue lo que hizo conmigo, sin embargo su pequeño juego de química venía con un regalo adicional. No sé si ella lo sabía o no, pero manteniéndome durante mucho tiempo a base de ilusiones y menjurjes, los demonios que creaba se empezaron a sentir atraídos sexualmente por mí, cosa que nunca había pasado ni siquiera en los dominios de Mundus.

Ahora comenzaba a entender lo que había presenciado aquella noche. A Lady aún le ardía la sangre cada vez que pensaba en ello.

—Al salir de ahí comprobé mi teoría de que Katherine me había maldecido con algún tipo de hechizo para atraer a todo aquel que me mirase —sonrió arrogante—. Hasta esta noche, Dante, su mujer y tú habían sido las excepciones. Supongo que en el caso de Dante se debe a que somos gemelos y en el caso de la otra mujer es porque no me vio la cara.

¡Así que fue por eso que no quiso…!

—Me he preguntado por qué tú aún no intentabas nada —suspiró—, incluso me viste desnudo y jamás pareció que quisieses algo conmigo. ¿Acaso eres lesbiana?

Demonios, la burbuja de empatía, tristeza y solidaridad acababa de hacer _puf_.

—No, Vergil —murmuró entre dientes conteniendo las ganas de insultarlo por su insinuación—. No soy lesbiana. Y si te soy honesta, no tenía idea de que ese era el motivo por el cual siempre hacías que las cabezas de las mujeres se torcieran en tu dirección. Siempre creí que era ese aire de _tipo malo_ que ya se puso de moda entre las adolescentes y solteronas.

Vergil rio por lo bajo.

—Sigo pensando en el por qué tu no pareces sentirte atraída hacia mí.

—No intentes pensar mucho en ello, Dante también tiene esa duda. La primera vez que nos vinos le disparé justo en la frente.

La voz de Dante llegó a la cabeza de Vergil.

 _»No sabes cómo montar una fiesta, hermano. No hay comida. No hay bebidas. Y la única nena que me he encontrado intentó matarme_.

Entonces no había sido otra de sus estúpidas bromas.

—Pero retomando el punto, yo tampoco lo sé. ¿Crees que ese embrujo sea sólo para las mujeres que en serio necesitan compañía? —Lady alcanzó estar a su lado.

Vergil la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Le preguntaré a la próxima mujer que me pida una noche a solas.

Soltando una risa picarona, Lady le preguntó:

—Vergil, dime por favor que no herí una parte importante de tu ego al no querer meterme en tu cama.

—Dije que sólo me parecía extraño.

—Pues ya te acabo de decir que no soy lesbiana y los tipos malos como tú no me atraen demasiado.

—¿Demasiado?

—Admito que eres atractivo si eso le ayuda a tu virilidad, pero tampoco es como si quisiera arrancarme la ropa y abrirme de piernas para ti; puedes estar tranquilo, no te acosaré.

Al mirarla con cuidado, Vergil vio en sus curiosos ojos bicolores una sinceridad tan palpable que calentó sus entrañas en un sentido casi poético. En su sonrisa burlona visualizó un futuro pacífico por el que él sólo podía rogar en vano, pues no lo merecía.

Si había un dios allá arriba, seguramente no terminaba de atormentarlo por sus crímenes.

Lady hablaba en serio. Por un segundo él maldijo esa honestidad, pues muy en el fondo él comenzaba a sentirse atraído por ella. Quizás desde que cuidó de ella, viendo que no era tan ruda como aparentaba ser; o quizás desde que tomó su mano y la hizo acariciar su mejilla, estando inconsciente.

Durante días se había estado reprendiendo por ello; insultándose día y noche pensando en lo absurdo de sus deseos y sueños de vivir comúnmente junto a ella como un simple humano.

En contra de su buen juicio, Vergil llegó a pensar en cómo sería… intentar convivir con Lady cómo un simple mortal aunque no lo fuese.

Qué rayos, incluso había llegado a plantearse la posibilidad de trabajar como un caza demonios como Lady en la clandestinidad, conseguir el dinero suficiente para comprarse una casa modesta y dejar toda esta mierda de la guerra demoniaca a su psicótico gemelo.

Pero Vergil jamás había sido bueno soñando únicamente cosas buenas.

Él nunca iba a poder ser _humano_ , su mitad demonio (a la que había alimentado por años) lo arrastraba a un vórtice de caos imparable; desde que despertó sus poderes siendo un niño, Vergil jamás se había sentido confundido sobre nada.

Sabía quién era, de dónde venía y lo qué tenía que hacer.

 _El poder lo es todo_ , o eso había estado creyendo hasta que Katherine le arrancó todo pensamiento de su cabeza y luego Lady llegó para hacer dudar aún más a su demonio interior.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo pudiese notar, Lady había estado alimentando al humano en Vergil con esperanza y bromas banales, dándole el aliento suficiente a ese lado de sí mismo para levantarlo y hacerlo más fuerte que el demonio.

Por todos los fuegos del infierno. Él siempre pensó que sería diferente a su padre y hermano, que él jamás se vería yendo tras las faldas una simple mujer humana. Las consideraba lo suficientemente repelentes, débiles y estúpidas para siquiera estar en su presencia; pero no Lady.

Ella era diferente, salía de todas sus escalas y no había día en el que no pensase en su pasión a la hora de pelear. Su deseo por combatir lo encendían más de lo permisible. Lo llamaba. Le tentaba a saborearlo.

Su fuerza, inteligencia y valentía hacían que su pútrido corazón avivase sus llamas vitales casi extintas dándole así energías para vivir. Además era inmensamente atractiva para ser humana, con caderas bien proporcionadas junto a unos hermosos pechos que él con gusto comería y amasaría hasta el amanecer.

¿Cuántas veces le habría visto el trasero pensando en palmearlo? De hecho, ya no sabía qué era peor, dormir y soñarse esclavo de Katherine otra vez, o dormir y soñar con un inmensamente sucio panorama donde Lady era la protagonista de sus más bajas perversiones.

Donde ella limpiaba con sus labios todo rastro de dolor de su cuerpo, usando sus manos para cubrir su lastimada alma maldita; ofreciéndole todo de ella sólo a él.

Pero Vergil no podía engañarse.

Vivir desdichado por toda la eternidad por todos sus pecados. Ese era su único destino. Pues a pesar de que Lady era un tanto extraña en más de un sentido, a veces también una dama demasiado violenta que lo ponía un tanto nervioso (algo raro, pero cierto), Vergil no necesitaba que nadie le dijese que ella era un alma bondadosa. Una buena mujer humana. Él lo sabía bien.

—¿Entonces si yo te pidiese acostarte conmigo, también me dispararías entre los ojos? —Preguntó sin dudar.

Él no era humano, ni tampoco un demonio. Sin embargo se había criado más con unos que con otros y hasta que la conoció empezó a mirar las diferencias entre el _sexo ocasional_ y la definición de _hacer el amor_.

Ocultar un término celosamente bajo el otro, eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Ella comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

—Creí que las humanas te daban asco —bromeó Lady intentando descifrar si su, muy fuerte ofrecimiento, había sido en serio o sólo una broma más.

—Admito que tú me gustas mucho —contestó con el mismo tono que ella había usado para llamarlo _atractivo_.

¡Eso a Lady no le decía nada!

—Es en serio, Vergil —dijo ella cansándose del juego—. ¿De verdad estás pidiéndome que tengamos sexo?

Ocultar un término por el otro. Vergil la miró a los ojos fijamente.

—Sí.

Sólo por hoy. Sólo por una noche. Sólo una vez. Él quería saber lo que era entregarse a alguien que de verdad quisiera. Acariciar y ser acariciado. Besar y ser besado.

Sólo ella podía ofrecerle esa paz que tanto el demonio como el humano en él, tanto deseaban.

 **—Fin de la Misión—**

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer el fanfic. A decir verdad amo a esta pareja. Siendo franca me hubiese gustado profundizar en la convivencia de Lady y Vergil pero no me sentí con la suficiente creatividad para abarcarlo todo y no quedarme sin inspiración a mitad del camino._

 _Además dije que sería un fic corto, ¿no? XD_

 _¡Gracias por sus mensajes de aliento! ¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	9. Misión VIII- Abrazo Celestial

**•**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 8:**

A-B-R-A-Z-O

 **C-E-L-E-S-T-A-L**

«¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?» Se preguntaba Lady saliendo de la ducha con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo.

Consternada se apoyó contra el lavamanos y se miró al espejo. Miró su cicatriz y sus ojos, esos que tanto le recordaban a cierto bastardo cuyo nombre procuraba nunca decir en voz alta. A pesar de todo seguía añorando en silencio todos aquellos momentos de felicidad cuando la avaricia y la locura aún no tocaban a la puerta de su familia, Lady prefería no encontrarse con algún espejo para evitar esa maldita nostalgia que sólo la confundía.

Después de la afirmación de Vergil, Lady tomó su decisión de _sólo sexo ocasional_ , nada de compromisos más tarde.

En el hotel donde se hospedarían, Lady le contó a Vergil su estado virgen pues hasta esa noche nunca había concedido una petición así, le hizo prometer que sería cuidadoso y si ella le pedía detenerse lo haría. A Vergil le costó un poco comprender su punto pero al final la razón perduró, o eso quería Lady creer.

Ambos eran adultos. De diferentes especies pero estaba claro que no eran un par de adolescentes, le preguntó a Vergil cuáles eran las posibilidades de embarazarse si algo _salía mal_ , para su tranquilidad este le dijo sobre las escasas posibilidades de que un demonio (o un híbrido) pudiese embarazar a un ser humano.

 _»No hay muchos como yo por una buena razón_ —dijo él con sensatez.

De todas maneras ella compraría las pastillas anticonceptivas en una farmacia por la mañana. Aunque si lo pensaba otra vez, la idea de ser madre no le parecía tan mala, aun si debiese cuidar de su hijo o hija ella sola, un lado suyo que no sabía que tenía despertó con ilusión de poder sostener algún día a un pequeño ser que llenase su corazón con alegría. Enseñarle todo lo que ella sabía e inculcarle sus dotes de cazadora de demonios.

Imaginar a un bebé de cabello blanco y ojos azules le ocasionó una fuerte sensación de ternura.

«No» se reprendió «esto es sólo sexo ocasional, qué no se te olvide».

Él en ningún momento le había prometido las estrellas, ni la luna. Vergil no le había besado las manos diciendo que se quedaría a su lado y siempre la protegería. Debía darle crédito por su honestidad al decir que sólo buscaba su cuerpo y nada más.

Al salir del baño dejó que él entrase a asearse también, el viaje había sido largo por lo que ambos necesitaban destensarse bajo el agua, esta vez sí se sintió nerviosa al verlo desnudo.

A estas alturas Vergil ya había recuperado musculatura como la firmeza en su piel, su cabello largo le daba ideas perversas de cómo sostenerlo entre sus manos y qué dios la castigase si su ronca voz no había sonado inmensamente sensual cuando le dijo sólo una cosa antes de cerrar la puerta del baño tras él.

—Permanece desnuda.

Suspirando y sentándose en la cama, Lady se quitó la toalla con recelo luego secó su cabello con ella. Al terminar la puso sobre su pecho intentando no pensar mucho en los pros y contras de su elección. Ya no podía decir simplemente que le asustaba el pensar en ellos dos teniendo coito, era una adulta y nadie le estaba obligando a hacer nada.

Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Se aseguró de que las cortinas estuviesen bien cerradas, de que la cama no tuviese arrugas y de que la puerta principal estuviese cerrada con los seguros puestos. Entre sus ropas dobladas vio sus pistolas. Las miró por un tiempo hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse.

Evitó mirar a Vergil hasta que él le quitó la toalla de las manos y la usó para secar si propio cabello, cuello y pecho.

El corazón de Lady latió muy rápido.

—¿Estás asustada? —Le preguntó yendo al grano como siempre.

—Un poco —admitió—, ya te dije que jamás he hecho esto. Y dicen que duele la primera vez. No puedes culparme.

—No será tan doloroso si lo hacemos bien —respondió seguro de sí mismo.

—No entiendo, ¿qué puede estar mal? —Al mirarlo desde abajo, él simplemente la tomó en brazos y la acomodó sobre la cama—. Aún tengo la duda —dijo rápido cuando él se puso arriba, con ambas manos de lado a lado de su cabeza.

Apoyándose con su antebrazo derecho, Vergil usó su mano izquierda para quitarle el fleco de la cara, deslizar sus dedos por sus labios y yendo más y más abajo hasta su centro, donde acarició el vello. La sintió tensarse.

—Para empezar tienes que tratar de relajarte —le dijo con suavidad.

Lady no lo sabía, pero ella no era la primera chica virgen que Vergil tomaba, pero era la primera que le salvaba la vida; la primera que lo hacía sentirse cómo algo más que un demonio bastardo que debía hacerse fuerte si no quería volver a perder lo que más amaba.

Sólo por eso él sería lo más delicado posible con ella.

—E-estoy relajada.

—Mientes —susurró conteniendo las ganas de reírse en su cara. Ella era de naturaleza valiente; su espíritu era fuego puro; le parecía cómico que ahora estuviese temblando tanto—. Respira, tranquila. Respira.

Mirándose a los ojos, Vergil comenzó a notar que el cuerpo de Lady empezaba a destensarse; eso daba una buena señal, estaba poniendo de su parte.

—Ahora siente —con las puntas de sus dedos delineó la apertura de su acompañante, esta soltó un suspiro—. Tranquila, no te haré daño.

Lady mantuvo sus ojos cerrados concentrándose en su toque; sus dedos estaban fríos y húmedos aún, y la acariciaba con un tacto que nunca pensó que él poseyese. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió los labios de Vergil sobre los suyos en una unión sin presión ni fuerza, sin movimientos.

—¿Has besado antes? —Preguntó sobre su piel. Ella prefirió ser sincera.

—Jamás había estado interesada en eso. —Ella enrojeció de su cara cuando él sonrió de un modo completamente nuevo para su razonamiento.

¿El maldito se estaba burlando de ella?

—No me lo estás haciendo fácil —bajó otra vez, apresó su labio inferior con los suyos y dio un suave apretón antes de jalarlo con suavidad hasta soltarlo—. Pero está bien, sólo dime si quieres que pare.

Lentamente Vergil fue descendió hasta su cuello, inhalando cuidadosamente su piel mientras lo hacía. Empezó a dar besos cortos. Fue estremecedor para Lady sentirlo ir tan lento, sin preocuparse por el tiempo ni por la nieve que ya estaba cayendo con fuerza sobre la ciudad, bajando un poco la temperatura del cuarto donde estaban.

Él simplemente estaba atento a lo que hacía, lamer su piel, acariciar con su lengua zonas que Lady no sabía que podían ser estimuladas hasta un punto enloquecedor. Vergil se ensañó con el punto atrás de su oreja izquierda, cuando vio que si tocaba con cuidado parte, ella no podría reprimir sus gemidos.

Intentando no quedarse estoica como una piedra, Lady alzó sus manos con las intenciones de agarrar su cabeza y peinar su cabello. Lo sintió tensarse apenas deslizó sus dedos en las puntas.

—¿Pasa algo? —Susurró creyendo que había hecho algo que lo molestase.

Vergil miraba un punto ciego en la cama mientras se recordaba a sí mismo que era Lady quien estaba con él.

—Nada —dijo tratando de mantener el control.

—¿Hice algo malo?

—No —pasó su mano derecha por la pierna desnuda de Lady y se maravilló con su suavidad, su calor—. Por favor… no vayas a jalarme el cabello. Si lo haces…

¿Desde cuándo Vergil pedía algo con ese tono y con la expresión " _por favor_ "?

Pensando rápido, Lady tuvo que meditar que posiblemente Katherine había gustado de lastimar a Vergil en más de una forma; evidentemente que le jalasen el cabello no debía ser algo muy estimulante para él o siquiera cómodo.

No sólo él debía tener cuidado esta noche. Ella también debía poner de su parte.

—No lo haré, lo juro.

Respetando su decisión, Lady pasó sus manos por su fría espalda. Usó sus dedos para marcar cada músculo y tratar de relajarlo; después de todo, esto no era cuestión de si sólo él debía complacerla a ella.

Lady jamás sabría lo que su juramento significaría para Vergil. Para su maltratada alma condenada al sufrimiento eterno por sus estúpidos errores, su ambición sin sentido. Sus deseos vacíos de poder que ahora ya no significaban absolutamente nada para él.

Las caricias y el confort que Lady le ofrecía quedaron grabados con fuego en lo poco que le quedaba de espíritu, incluso podía oír a la perfección el corazón de ella mientras lo acunaba encima de su cuerpo desnudo y tibio. Sus pechos aplastándose contra su cuello y sus delicadas manos sobando su espalda, su corazón latiendo agitado como las alas de un colibrí.

Él se sentía tan tranquilo con ella que no supo describirlo, pero temía, estaba temeroso por primera vez en años desde que supo que por su debilidad no pudo proteger a su madre.

Le aterraba la idea de pensar en ser feliz y darse cuenta que Katherine tenía razón.

 _»Eres sólo una puta usada sin valor con aires de grandeza_ —le dijo una vez—, _tu padre no te amaba. Tu hermano te olvidó más rápido de lo que Mundus lo hizo. Y tu madre seguramente está maldiciéndote desde el infierno por haber engendrado a cobarde, que la dejó morir._

En esa ocasión sus palabras no pudieron haberle importado menos; pues Vergil, aunque no lo dijese abiertamente, admiraba la leyenda de Sparda pero a medida de que pasaban los años dejaba de reconocerlo como un padre y le veía más como a un cuento para niños. Un simple mito que había dejado un enorme poder sólo para que Vergil lo reclamase.

Por otro lado él siempre tuvo una mala relación con Dante desde que Eva murió.

Y su madre con toda seguridad ya era un alma en el paraíso que se había olvidado de que alguna vez engendró a un segundo hijo aparte del _héroe_ que ella veía en su gemelo.

Era curioso ver a dos adultos desnudos en una cama de hotel que sólo permaneciesen acostados en un común y cálido abrazo. A Lady no le importaba si Vergil deseaba seguir con esto o no, lo que la dejó sin aliento fue sentir humedad en su hombro.

Agua fría proviniendo del mentón de Vergil; inmediatamente supo lo que era, pues ella misma reconocía ese temblor. No había cómo engañarla con eso.

Sin decirle nada, reforzó su agarre a su espalda, incluso usó sus piernas para cubrirlo como tanto había querido hacerlo cuando lo sacó de aquel agujero espantoso.

Ella no sentía que tuviese que ver algo en el pasado de este hombre, y de todas formas lloró finalmente por él, sintiendo su angustia y su dolor. Empapándose con su miseria, trató de sacarlo de ese hueco oscuro de donde todavía no parecía querer salir. De ese infierno del que todavía no se liberaba por completo.

Lady quería ayudarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—No lo retengas —le musitó sobre su cabeza, al sentir cómo él enterraba más su cara en la cama y su cuello.

Acarició su cabeza como si fuese un niño al que tenía consigo y no a un poderoso demonio que pudo haberla matado años atrás sin sentir remordimiento.

No, ya no era ese demonio confiado y ambicioso que ella vio en aquella torre maldita; si había cambiado realmente o no eso era algo que Lady no sabía con certeza; aun así él le permitía abrazarlo estando ambos desnudos en una cama de un hotel barato en las profundidades de la ciudad cuando supuestamente todo lo que tendrían sería sexo ocasional.

Cuando besó su cabeza, Vergil se separó un poco de ella usando sus rodillas y brazos.

Ella pudo ver sus enrojecidos ojos y no dudó que los suyos estarían igual; ni uno de los dos preguntó nada, no hacía falta. No era necesario hablar de nada.

Llevando una de sus manos al rostro de Vergil, vio conmovida cómo él cerraba sus ojos para que ella pudiese pasar su dedo pulgar por sus mejillas y labios. Con delicadeza, con respeto.

Luego la besó otra vez.

Un suave aroma a ébano perforó los sentidos de Lady, dejándose llevar por el lento ritmo. En esta ocasión fue despacio sin embargo algo había cambiado en sus movimientos, eran decididos como certeros. Como si él tuviese un plan sobre qué hacer con ella. Y aunque fueron besos cortos y sin usar la lengua, Lady se sintió inmensamente deseada. Atractiva y poderosa.

Luego él retomó sus caricias a sus piernas y vientre, hizo círculos encima de su estómago con los dedos y terminó por sujetar delicadamente uno de sus pechos, meciéndolo con calma. Lady gimió sobre sus labios cuando lo sintió apretar su pezón entre sus dedos, masajear su seno mostrándole que a pesar de que su mano era grande, no podía abarcar por completo su generosa delantera.

Sintió cómo se humedecía entre piernas, Lady podría ser virgen pero no tan ingenua como para no saber qué estaba pasándole. Se puso nerviosa al sentir algo duro rozar contra su centro, sabía lo que era y lo que pasaría cuando él decidiese arrancarle su virginidad.

Poco a poco dejaba de importarle las consecuencias.

Lady bajó sus manos hasta los costados de él donde descubrió que rozar su piel con las uñas lo estremecía y lo incitaba a ser un poco más brusco con sus caricias. Soltó un chillido cuando lo tuvo que soltar pues él descendió hasta poder encontrar sus pechos con el rostro y tomar el izquierdo con la boca, sin dejar el derecho.

Incapaz de poder detener sus suspiros, Lady apretó los dientes avergonzándose de sus propios sonidos, de los gemidos que lanzaba por la boca y sus movimientos erráticos al disfrutar de las caricias húmedas sobre su pezón izquierdo. Él parecía querer meter todo el pecho que tenía en su posesión adentro de su boca lo que ocasionaba que la piel de ella fuese rozada constantemente por sus dientes; cielo santo, Lady no se sentía capaz de hacer otra cosa más allá de contener sus gemidos de placer y rogar a dios porque no terminase arrepintiéndose de esto.

Vergil la sentía tan receptiva a sus movimientos, tan decidida a entregársele que su erección empezaba a doler. Si fuesen otras las circunstancias ya la tendría bocabajo, enterrándose adentro de su cuerpo con fuerza. Pero no podía darse el lujo de cometer semejante acto de rudeza con ella. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo doloroso y humillante que era sentirse sometido bajo la fuerza de alguien más, el odio y la impotencia que eso provocaba.

Podría ser él de muchas cosas incluso un asesino sádico y frío, pero jamás había tocado a nadie de este modo sin su consentimiento. No empezaría ahora.

Le gustaban sus pechos, pero tuvo que dejar uno de esos hermosos senos para atacar el otro, turnó ambos hasta que quedó saciado con ellos y prosiguió a acariciar más abajo. Grande fue su dicha cuando la tocó y notó que estaba todo yendo muy bien, entre sus piernas había humedad y no tuvo que ser un genio para comprender lo que significaba.

—Voy a continuar, Lady —le dijo roncamente sin mirarla, analizando ese bello lunar sobre la piel que cubría las costillas—. No podré parar después —advirtió acariciando ese curioso punto oscuro con su boca.

Ella tragó saliva y le acarició la cabeza con ambas manos.

—No me he arrepentido, Vergil. Quiero llegar hasta el final, contigo.

Lady no supo desde cuándo podía ser capaz de decir ese tipo de frases tan _tiernas_ , pero le agradaba saber que no estaba siendo el hazmerreír de Vergil así como también ver que hasta él podía ser un poco más sensible de lo que ella pensaba que era.

Lo miró asentir. Confiando plenamente en él, lo dejó mostrarle las maravillas de estimular el centro de su cuerpo usando sus dedos. Vergil incluso levantó sus caderas un poco con sus manos para usar su boca y hacerla gritar su nombre mientras ella se sujetaba de la sábana, rogando por más de él.

Lady no pudo comprender cómo ese hombre capaz de hacerla sentir tan bien, había sido en antaño un desalmado imbécil que intentó hundir al mundo entero por una ambición egoísta, pasado después por un infierno (quizás no merecido) del que nadie con una mentalidad cuerda y fortaleza normal podría salir cuerdo o lo suficientemente estable emocionalmente para pensar más en el placer ajeno al suyo, para finalmente tomarla entre sus brazos y actuar como un caballero.

Si así él lo deseaba, Vergil podría someterla y hacerle probar al menos cien tipos de tormentos parecidos a los que él pasó. Si fuese el tipo de desgraciado de Lady había pensado que era no estaría besando su cuerpo sino más bien maltratándolo, desgarrándolo hasta deformar su carne y quebrar sus huesos; desangrarla hasta la muerte.

Pero no estaba siendo violento. Estaba acariciándola, besándola, adorándola de una forma tal que sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería de mantequilla y se derretiría entre sus dedos.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió un orgasmo, uno que le hizo creer por un segundo que se había orinado encima y sin embargo no fue así. Su pronta liberación le trajo una paz que no había probado desde hace años cuando aún era una niña feliz en los brazos de su madre.

Toda su vida huyendo, peleando, sobreviviendo y volviendo a pelear con la firma intención de evitar que otros niños inocentes pasasen lo que ella; todo el tiempo en alerta y con los puños en alto, siempre orgullosa de su profesión y segura de lo que hacía.

Ahora con esfuerzos recordaba su nombre.

Durante toda su vida, Vergil había tomado a una cantidad moderada de amantes. Incluso si no lo deseaba, como cuando estuvo con Katherine, todos contaban y para bien o para mal, jamás se había sentido tan tranquilo como ahora.

Cuando oyó a Lady exclamar su nombre al unísono con su culminación, no se apartó de su lugar y dejó que ella se relajase para dejar sus caderas en la cama. Se lamió los labios viéndola respirar agitadamente con las mejillas enrojecidas y sus pechos con las marcas de sus besos.

Se unió a ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas, y cuando Lady abrió sus ojos la dejó tomar su última elección.

No supo cómo explicar la emoción que lo embargó cuando ella sonrió afablemente llevando sus manos a su rostro, abriendo más sus temblorosas piernas para él; agitada echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos.

Vergil acarició su miembro y lo lubricó con la ayuda de los fluidos de Lady. Besando su boca, fue introduciéndose, abriéndose paso por la virginal carne que le daba la bienvenida sin muchas dificultades debido al orgasmo anterior. Vergil apretó los dientes tratando de no convertirse en la bestia que era y lastimarla, pero era tan difícil si las paredes vaginales de la chica lo apretaban tan bien.

Cuando entró por completo la sintió estremecerse, así que permaneció de ese modo un tiempo más, hasta que las respiraciones entrecortadas fuesen más tranquilas.

Fue la propia Lady quien le avisó que la incomodidad había pasado; rodeando la cadera de él con sus piernas, adentrándolo un poco más a su interior.

Había tantas formas de las que Vergil podía tomarla pero encontró suficiente placer en la postura actual. No era fan de ella pues le daba a su compañera una ventaja grande sobre su espalda y sin embargo no se sintió amenazado cuando Lady lo abrazó, arañándola, con cada vez que él entraba y salía de su interior.

Al principio fueron estocadas delicadas, lentas y certeras; apenas ella misma le pidió ir más rápido, Vergil dejó de contenerse. Usó la suficiente fuerza para llevarla al borde de la locura.

Con cada entrada fuerte, el cabecero de la cama daba un golpe a la pared, las patas de la misma chillaban ruidosamente pero eso a ellos no les importó. A ella lo único que le importaba era tenerlo más y más adentro suyo, y a él, conseguir el consuelo que tanto había deseado.

—¡No puedo más! ¡Aahh, n-no puedo! ¡Vergil! ¡Vergil! —Exclamaba en su oído entre gemidos y gruñidos.

—Sólo un poco más, resiste un poco más —pedía él sin disminuir su ritmo.

Los contantes apretones a su miembro estaban nublándole la mente, tanto que se sostuvo con un solo brazo mientras que usaba la otra mano para quitar la de Lady, tomarla y bajarla hasta su unión. Hizo que ella lo sintiese también con sus dedos mientras él usaba su pulgar para hacer círculos sobre su clítoris.

Fue entonces que Lady ya no pudo contener sus gritos, sus chillidos de éxtasis a punto de alcanzar nuevamente el Nirvana.

—¡Vergil! —Chilló echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando con fuerza su miembro, lubricando su intimidad y facilitándole más sus acometidas.

Esa noche la hizo culminar 2 veces antes de que él pudiese terminar junto con ella, en la misma postura por quien sabe cuántas horas.

Vergil se mantuvo arriba, maldiciendo la hora en la que su pene salió flácido del cuerpo de su amante de una noche. Ambos respiraban el aliento del otro, con sus narices unidas y uniendo sus labios de vez en cuando, fue hasta que recuperaron el control de sus cuerpos cuando Vergil se apartó y se acostó a su lado.

—Wow —suspiró Lady viendo el techo como si fuese el invento más majestuoso que hubiese visto.

Él sonrió arrogante.

—¿Sólo _wow_?

Ella se rio llevándose las manos a la cara, tratando de regular sus respiraciones.

—Mi garganta… no puede… necesito… aire.

—Le hace bien a mi ego saber eso —comentó haciéndola reír—. Debes descansar.

Cuando Vergil giró su cabeza para verla pero se dio cuenta de que ella había caído rendida ante el cansancio. Él por su parte, aunque sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse en cualquier momento, resistiría mucho tiempo sin dormir, se había tenido que preparar para ello incluso desde antes de su oscura época de esclavitud.

Pasó mucho tiempo contemplándola, más de lo que debería. Mirando minuciosamente cada facción de ella sintiendo que era la primera vez que la veía.

«No tiene sentido» pensó, pero así se sentía.

Analizó su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus labios delgados, las mejillas delgadas y suaves, los ojos de curiosa combinación de color, piernas y brazos largos y fuertes, caderas anchas, senos generosos. No es como si no hubiese visto a otra mujer con un cuerpo maravilloso, sin embargo ninguna otra había provocado tanto revuelto en sus pensamientos como Lady lo había estado haciendo en los últimos días.

Posiblemente eso se debía a que su vida social solía ser poco menos que nula aún desde antes de ser prisionero de Katherine.

Suspiró con pesadez.

Dios tuviese piedad de su alma, porque todo concepto que hasta entonces había tenido sobre sí mismo estaba haciéndose pedazos rápida y alarmantemente; su mente parecía venirse abajo como un castillo hecho de papel.

Se cuestionó todo y nada a la vez.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

En el hueco oscuro de Katherine, Vergil había exprimido de su cerebro literalmente todo deseo que una vez pudo haber albergado por conseguir el poder supremo de su padre. Para empeorar las cosas, ya ni siquiera sentía algún tipo de emoción por visitar a Dante y partirlo por la mitad.

Había olvidado a _Yamato_ en la bodega de Lady pero no se sentía indefenso por ello; a la mala manera se acostumbró a valerse sin ella. Habiendo pasado tanto tiempo sin _Yamato_ en el pasado que a Vergil ya no le costaba ningún trabajo poder defenderse por sus propios medios; con sus puños y magia.

Acercó una mano a la cara de Lady y le acarició la mejilla izquierda.

 _¿Qué hacer ahora?_

Miró atentamente la cicatriz que se asomaba por encima de la nariz de Lady, preguntándose lo que le había pasado para dejar semejante marca arruinando (un poco) su belleza natural.

¿Habría sido Arkham el responsable?

Vergil desconocía mucho del pasado de Lady, ella era incluso más reservada que él con el tema de su vida, aun así él sabía bien que el bufón imbécil que tuvo como padre había sido básicamente el responsable de muchas otras cicatrices que ella llevaba y no estaban sobre su piel sino en su corazón. Marcándolo para siempre sin la posibilidad de desaparecer algún día cercano.

Con cicatrices o sin ellas, esta mujer le parecía la más hermosa criatura que jamás haya visto antes.

Irónicamente, Vergil pensó en lo patético de su situación.

Con su abrazo, unas palabras dulces y un beso en la frente, Lady había logrado lo que Katherine no pudo conseguir con años de torturas, amenazas y maltratos: doblegar la voluntad de Vergil, hacer _origami_ con ella y luego moldearla a su gusto.

Si ella ahora mismo le pidiese que saltase de un risco, sin poner muchas objeciones lo haría. Asegurándose de hacerse daño.

 _No puedes estar hablando en serio_ , le fastidió su subconsciente, ese que aún guardaba un gusto malsano por el poder y se reusaba a irse, dejarlo vivir tranquilamente una vida normal como seguramente deseó su madre.

Vergil no era estúpido, estaba perfectamente enterado de a dónde iban sus pensamientos. De lo que pasaría con lo poco que le quedaba de sentido común si no paraba, pero ese era el principal dilema. No quería detenerse, simplemente su mente no paraba de considerar la posibilidad de detener su ajetreada vida y bajarse de aquel tren maldito que regía su vida desde aquella fatídica noche en la que no pudo hacer nada para proteger la vida de su madre.

 _Eras un niño_.

No es excusa; su deber fue sólo uno y falló miserablemente. Proteger a su madre era su única misión y fracasó humillantemente pagando con la peor moneda posible por su debilidad.

Si no estuviese ya lo suficientemente maldito, ahora se encontraba barajeando de forma inútil las posibilidades que tenía de poder finalmente desaparecer del mapa y recluirse como un prófugo. Un humano. Aunque sabía que era imposible; su sangre demoniaca era lo bastante fuerte para hacer caer a su mitad humana al abismo todas las veces que fuesen necesarias para evitar alejarlo del calor de la batalla, pues por mucho que lo negase, la idea de combatir y vencer era un instinto primitivo que sólo encontraba consuelo cubriendo su katana con sangre.

No era muy diferente a Dante después de todo. Al menos él aceptaba que le emocionaba la idea de destazar a los _suyos_ por dinero humano, por una vida llena de libertinaje junto a esas miserables criaturas mortales. Él al menos había encontrado la perfecta sincronía con ambas mitades, el humano y el demonio en él estaban en paz viviendo en armonía; sin dudas. Dante sabía lo que era y cómo vivir con ello.

Por su lado, Vergil había rechazado al humano en él, lo repudió hasta asegurarse de eliminar todo rastro de su pasado como un vergonzoso secreto en lo más profundo de su cabeza; pensando que hacía lo correcto, había acogido sólo al demonio en él. A la mitad más fuerte.

La había alimentado con odio, con deseos de venganza contra aquellos que le arrebataron lo que más amaba en su vida; le había dado un propósito egoísta y finalmente terminó por arruinar ambas partes hundiéndolos en el mismo infierno.

Ahora se sentía tan vacío que apenas podía vivir con ello.

Atormentado por su realidad, Vergil no quería dejar de pensar en lo bien que se sentía ahí, acostado junto a Lady, sintiendo su calor abrazándolo delicadamente. Por muy duro que fuese aceptarlo, ella le daba el confort que su desesperada alma solitaria necesitaba.

 _¿Acaso estás jodiéndome? Estás delirando, sólo tuvieron sexo y ya. No hay nada de especial en eso._

"Hacer el amor", "sexo ocasional". Cambiar un significado por el otro, ese fue el trato.

Si lo pensaba de ese modo las cosas sólo se ponían peor. No quería hacerlo, sin embargo Vergil ya había estado viviendo en el mundo real durante mucho tiempo. Había tocado fondo, un punto en donde sólo quería cerrar sus ojos y desear con despertar en una realidad paralela donde nada de esto estuviese pasando.

Donde él pudiese tener una vida más tranquila, con una familia unida (quizás), con un padre sabio y una madre amorosa, y con un hermano gemelo al que quisiera estrangular más no pasasen de típicos pleitos sin sentido donde la muerte del otro no era una opción.

Nunca fue un buen soñador.

Sus padres están muertos; a Dante le daba igual si estaba realmente muerto o no; y Vergil no merecía vivir en paz.

Apartó su mirada de Lady lentamente, saliendo de la cama y sintiendo el frío invernal azotarlo con fuerza. Su falta de calor lo desarmó por completo y para variar un lado suyo muy egocéntrico pedía su comodidad de regreso.

«Es aquí donde pertenezco» pensó mirando la ventana cerrada, «la oscuridad es la única que puede cubrir a un ser tan maldito como yo». Abrió un poco una de las puertas y miró a través de ella. Con el viento y la nieve golpeando su cara.

Vergil tuvo el deseo de vestirse pronto y salir de ahí antes de que esa pizca de locura que le rogaba porque volviese a su zona de confort al lado de Lady no siguiese tentándolo.

Sin embargo no hizo ni una cosa ni otra.

Se vistió, pero no se fue a ningún lado. Volvió con Lady, pero no se acostó con ella otra vez; el tiempo a su lado había acabado.

Se sentó lejos, en una esquina del cuarto luego de haber tapado la desnudez de ella con una manta y su propia capa para resguardar su calor, uno que no debía perderse.

Los humanos no sabían la bendición que tenían acuestas. Ellos eran seres de luz, privilegiados por un ser superior que los puso encima de la cadena alimenticia, únicamente bajo los demonios como él.

De raras veces Vergil se cuestionaba en cómo un demonio tan cruel y fuerte como el gran Sparda pudo enamorarse de una mujer humana como su madre. Vergil amaba a Eva cómo sólo un hijo amoroso podría hacerlo, la admiraba y lo que más deseaba para ella era que su alma descansase en paz. Pero no lo entendía.

Sparda fue una vez un poderoso guerrero, fiero, poderoso, soberbio y un sanguinario enemigo para los que habían tenido la desdicha de pelear contra él y sobrevivir. Hasta dónde Vergil sabía, los métodos de su padre para eliminar a sus enemigos eran inclementes y dolorosos. Siempre cruel, siempre leal a Mundus llevando sus órdenes hasta las últimas consecuencias, convirtiéndose en su más grande general… hasta que este poderoso demonio cometió el error de pisar tierra humana y encontrarse con buenas personas.

De haber caído en una de las millones de cloacas de la sociedad humana, Sparda seguramente no habría movido ni un solo dedo para proteger a los débiles mortales de los planes de su señor. No habría movido cielo y tierra para cuidar a los humanos bajo su ala y pelear contra su propio rey importándole poco las consecuencias.

 _»Hay una cosa que quiero que sepas, Vergil_ —le dijo una vez en una plática que el joven híbrido había bloqueado en su memoria. Cuando aún era un niño y pensaba infantilmente en proteger a su madre y hermano— _. Tu madre, Dante y tú son mis más valiosos tesoros. Ustedes saben lo que soy y lo que fui, saben incluso que esta apariencia no es del todo verdadera._

Desde que se quedó a vivir en el mundo humano posterior a la guerra, Sparda había dejado de lado su aspecto demoniaco, adoptando una forma más débil. Una que hasta a él mismo le sorprendía.

 _»Soy un demonio, y aun así tu madre abrió su corazón para mí. Eso lo valoro mucho, no hay nada que no hiciese por ella_ —cuando el pequeño Vergil dijo que no entendía el por qué le decía eso, Sparda le sonrió como pocas veces hacía tras su fachada de padre severo—. _Algún día crecerás y verás por ti mismo todo lo que te estoy diciendo. Al parecer Dante es más humano de lo que cree, su aura es mucho más humana… pero tú, tú te pareces más a mí._

Sólo dios y Vergil sabían lo emocionado que se sintió el niño de aquel entonces al oír eso de su padre, en aquel momento no comprendió, por su inocencia, por qué Sparda le había visto con un semblante deprimido.

 _»Debes tener mucho cuidado, Vergil. El demonio en tu interior posiblemente domine tu cuerpo y mente durante gran parte de tu vida, por eso mi deber como tu padre es advertirte sobre ese temible hecho. No quisiera que te perdieses._ —Sparda debía estarse revolcando sobre su tumba nada más ver lo que había hecho Vergil con su vida—. _Ten mucho cuidado y no rechaces tu naturaleza. Hay en ti tanto un lado demoniaco como uno humano, pero si rechazas a uno de los dos, no dudes en que dicho lado algún día abrirá sus ojos. Si sumerges sólo un lado tuyo en la oscuridad no dudes en que nada bueno saldrá de ello._

Vergil sonrió agriamente al recordar que el niño de su pasado le había prometido a su padre ser fuerte. Mantenerse unido a su hermano y no dejarse solos entre ellos, pelear unidos, pues todos en la familia sabían que Sparda acumuló una gran cantidad de enemigos que buscarían venganza tarde o temprano.

Si tan solo Sparda supiese que Dante y Vergil ya habían intentado matarse seguramente volvería de la muerte únicamente para romperles las cabezas a coscorrones como en un antaño.

No sólo le había fallado a su madre dejándola morir; no sólo había intentando abrir un portal entre el mundo demoniaco y el humano para recobrar un poder no merecido. Sino que también había defraudado a su padre transformándose en un obsesivo por el poder, en lo que justamente él había intentado advertirle esa anoche.

La miseria y la vergüenza no habían dejado de golpearlo en la cara.

 **—Fin de la Misión—**

* * *

 _Agradezco a todos los fantasmitas que leen el fic._

 _ **Lykan-GTX:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic. Bueno, yo nada más he jugado el primer y el tercer juego. El segundo aún no lo termino pero eso se debe a que no me emociona mucho la historia y la jugabilidad (en mi opinión) no es muy buena, pero en fin. Trato de hacer lo que puedo con lo que tengo._

 _Yo no sé los demás fans pero siento que CAPCOM no se decide con qué hacer con la historia. Por un lado te aclaran que Vergil cayó en el inframundo por decisión propia y ahí fue atrapado por Mundus. Luego te dicen que Dante lo asesino. Pero después te salen con la idea de que tuvo un hijo con quien sabe quien. Yo me mareé con esa información pero no le doy mucha importancia ya que la historia original en mi opinión ya es un caos que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, empezando por no reveler exactamente qué le pasó a Sparda después del asesinato de Eva._

 _A Vergil en el tercer juego te lo pintan como un híbrido que rechaza su naturaleza humana ya que siente que eso lo hace débil por eso se empeña en buscar el poder. Él no pudo proteger a su madre cuando estaban siendo atacados lo que le ocasionó un declive emocional en el que se dijo que si quería proteger a algo o alguien debía alcanzar el poder supremo._

 _No he jugado el cuarto juego ni he buscado información respecto a Nero (el supuesto hijo de Vergil) pero por lo que sé, él es hijo de Vergil y una humana. Y yo me pregunto: ¡qué carajos! ¿No se supone que Vergil no consideraba dignos a los humanos?_

 _En fin. Como dije, hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo y mi imaginación. :D Me alegra mucho que te guste como va quedando._

 _¡Nos leeremos pronto!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	10. Misión IX - Indeseada Pasión

**•**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 9:**

I-N-D-E-S-E-A-D-A

 **P-A-S-I-Ó-N**

Dudosa de su realidad, Lady despertó encontrándose con un espacio vacío al otro lado de la cama.

Levantándose con cuidado, sintiéndose un poco incómoda de su entrepierna, vio cómo la manta y una capa negra caían en su regazo mientras sus senos desnudos se descubrían.

—¿Qué diablos haces ahí? —Le preguntó a Vergil apenas giró el cuello lo vio sentado en una esquina cerca de la puerta.

Él estaba completamente vestido y con una cara muerta. Peor de la usual.

—¿Qué puedo estar haciendo? —Preguntó de vuelta inquiriendo una respuesta clara: _¿Acaso no estás viendo?_

Lady suspiró jalando la manta, cubriéndose con ella y buscando su ropa. Una vez que la ubicó empezó poniéndose su brassier tratando de no sentirse tímida bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

—Ya se me había olvidado que eres un poco extraño a veces —comentó evitando el nerviosismo, subiendo las bragas, continuando con delgada playera roja de manga corta y suéter negro. Al final subió rápido sus pantalones oscuros.

—¿Decepcionada porque no me quedase a dormir contigo? —Sonrió un poco burlón.

—Más bien sorprendida porque no te hayas ido —se ajustó el cinturón que sostenía sus pistolas y le regresó la mirada.

Esta vez fue él quien se quedó pensativo.

—¿Esperabas que me fuera?

—No. Bueno… no lo sé, ¿acaso no has visto películas? Usualmente el héroe atormentado sale huyendo después de coger con la damisela virgen porque teme poner su vida en peligro —se rio mientras recitaba ese cliché típico que hasta Vergil conocía.

—Tú sabes defenderte sola —dijo él arqueando una ceja, impresionado porque por poco haya hecho justamente lo que ella había estado pensando que hiciera después del coito—, y no soy un maldito héroe —gruñó asqueado, como si Lady de alguna forma lo hubiese ofendido.

Aún con todos sus defectos, Dante era el héroe.

Vergil sólo era un idiota más.

—Yo tampoco soy una damisela —a pesar de llevar la sangre de una sacerdotisa corriendo por sus venas. Lady se sacudió el cabello, sentándose en la cama para ponerse las botas—. Entonces… ¿no pensaste en salir de aquí después de que me dormí? —Siendo honesta, le sorprendía no estar tan nerviosa luego de haber tenido sexo con él.

Hablaban como cualquier otro día. Era demasiado _anormalmente_ normal.

—No, más bien pensaba en ir a asustar a las abuelas del cuarto de al lado cuando empezaron a tener su propio encuentro fortuito —fingió admitir.

—¡Qué dices! —Exclamó Lady haciendo una mueca graciosa.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con su cara estoica—. ¿Acaso las abuelas no pueden tener sexo lésbico?

—Cállate de una vez —espetó ella con un pequeño sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

¿Acaso todos los miembros de la familia de Sparda nacían con ese sentido del humor tan retorcido? Lady al mirarlo de reojo bufó de solo pensarlo.

—Ya sabía yo que eso viene de familia —murmuró.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que necesitas visitar un maldito psiquiatra —bromeó poniéndose su última bota—. Realmente tienes algo mal en tu cabeza.

—Malos recuerdos de mi pasado, una mala relación familiar con mi propio gemelo, una larga sesión de torturas físicas y mentales en el Infierno, un intento por terminar el mundo como lo conoces y un infinito historial de muertos en mi haber; no sé por dónde quieres que inicie para empezar mi larga recuperación.

Riendo más de lo que debería, Lady puso una mano sobre sus caderas.

—Vámonos ya, tengo hambre.

—¿De nuevo? ¿Cómo es que conservas esa figura?

—Idiota —insultó ofendida—, no tengo idea de cómo sea para ustedes los demonios pero un humano debe comer por lo menos cinco veces al día —informó sin saber que Vergil conocía bien ese detalle.

Eva se alimentaba perfectamente y del mismo modo los trataba a ellos cuando su gemelo y él aún se toleraban.

—Eso no explica por qué la prisa.

—Mmm, no sé, quizás sea porque temo que me cobren una noche extra.

Levantándose para ir al baño a aliviar la vejiga y lavar su boca junto al rostro, Vergil entrecerró sus ojos cuando se volvieron a encontrar.

—¿Tanto te cuesta pagar doscientos yenes más?

—Ya sé que tú no necesitas de _cosas mundanas_ —le gruñó—, pero nosotros los humanos necesitamos el dinero, queramos o no. Pero no te lo voy a negar, yo amo mi dinero.

Ambos salieron luego de que Lady se asegurase de llevar todas sus pertenencias con ella. Dado a que Vergil no tenía sus posesiones más valiosas a la mano además de la ropa, había abandonado la habitación completamente seguros de que lo único que habían dejado ahí eran un par de recuerdos de los que no iban a hablar esta mañana. Eso y la inexpresiva depresión de Vergil.

Para ella era curioso caminar, se sentía extraña y un poco adolorida de su entrepierna; cuando fue al baño y vio el papel higiénico con rastros de sangre procuró no tomarle mucha importancia. De hecho prefirió ignorar el detalle de la sangre en las sábanas y entre sus piernas. En cuanto despertó Lady había preferido actuar con normalidad a pesar de que le costaba un poco ver a Vergil a la cara luego de haber contemplado que no a todas horas era un idiota, sino más bien podía ser un tierno loco bien contenido.

¿Recordaría que ambos habían llorado en un _cósmico_ momento de mutua debilidad o estaba ignorándolo igual que ella? No iba a juzgarlo si así fuese, ambos eran orgullosos a su modo.

Era difícil no sentir que las cosas eran iguales para ambos, verse a los ojos y notar cuánto se equivocaban por pensar así.

De verdad ella creyó que él la abandonaría, que se marcharía apenas ella cerrase los ojos para jamás volver. Pero ahí estaba, caminando a su lado con muchos ojos puestos sobre ellos, en especial varias chicas de distintas edades y aspectos, unas mucho más guapas que otras. Varias más atractivas que Lady. Provocativas. Sensuales. Risueñas. Tímidas.

Hubo de todo tipo para darle a entender a la cazadora que lo dicho por el híbrido fue verdad; tanta atención femenina no podía ser obra solamente de su atractivo ser.

De cualquier forma, Lady quiso tomar a todas las pervertidas que viesen a Vergil con ese descaro estúpido creyéndose sexys, amarrarlas con una cuerda y colgarlas juntas. Sabía que no debía sentirse con así, como si después de haber tenido sexo con él fuese su dueña o algo así. Pero a veces la lógica humana no tenía cerebro lo que le hacía difícil de manejar.

—¿Y a dónde planeas ir a comer? ¿A China? —Preguntó Vergil de pronto notando cómo Lady había dejado pasar varios restaurantes.

Ella parpadeó despertando de su repentino ataque de celos.

—No suena mal, ¿de cuánto dinero disponemos para ir a China por unos fideos y carne asada?

—Estás actuando raro —musitó continuando su caminata.

Verlo irse sin ella hizo que Lady suspirara y lo siguiera.

—Disculpa, pero aún no me creo que sigas conmigo —soltó ella. Lady no era una mujer que dijese verdades a medias, y que él no esté dando luces de querer irse la ponía nerviosa y no en un mal sentido.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?

—Porque… no… —se llevó una mano a la cabeza tratando de buscar las palabras que necesitaba y no quedar como una idiota—. Sinceramente ni yo misma entiendo nada; pero supongo a que debo culpar a mi cerebro por creer en la regla popular referente a pasar la noche en un hotel con un hombre que no es tu pareja.

Más confundido de lo que admitiría, Vergil la miró. La siguió hasta una cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa alejada del resto de los clientes. Ella pidió un cappuccino sin azúcar y un panqué de vainilla con moras, y Vergil únicamente un vaso con agua fría.

—Oye tranquilo, si comes demasiado engordaras —advirtió Lady de forma irónica.

—Cállate. A diferencia de ustedes los humanos, nosotros los demonios podemos durar mucho tiempo sin comer sólidos. No es la gran cosa.

La linda mesera adolescente les llevó sus órdenes con una sonrisa brillante, cuando puso el vaso de agua enfrente de Vergil su mano tembló. Fue un poco cruel verlo ignorándola, mirando a Lady esperando a que ella terminase de decir lo que empezaron.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —Preguntó ella comiéndose el último trozo de panqué, dedicándose sólo a remojar sus labios con el café.

—¿Qué tienen las humanas con que un hombre se quede con ellas o no después del sexo?

Sinceramente Lady pensaba que jamás podría acostumbrarse a oírlo hablar del sexo con tanta libertad.

—Nada malo… creo.

— _Creo_ , una mierda. Habla.

—¿Por qué el interés en saberlo?

—Desde que dejamos el hotel has caminado como un zombi —decretó—, y no como un zombi al que yo mataría sino como uno al que dejaría ir por mera lástima por lo jodido que se ve. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te herí o algo salió mal? ¿Te ofende que no me haya quedado en la cama contigo?

Bebiendo café y mirándolo por encima de la taza, Lady trató de buscar respuestas a todas las preguntas formuladas; temía mucho terminar cada una de ellas con una frase hiriente o lo suficientemente ofensiva como para mandar a Vergil muy lejos de su perímetro.

—No tiene nada que ver —musitó acabándose el café, llamó a la señorita que miraba desde lo lejos junto a una de sus compañeras—. La cuenta, por favor.

Vergil la miró mientras Lady observaba a la camarera marcharse, torciendo un poco sus labios.

—Las mujeres son extrañas —dijo sin pensar bien en su frase.

Maldición, Lady no se veía nada feliz.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada.

— _Nada_ , y una mierda. Dilo.

El último gramo de paciencia que el hijo de Sparda pudo haber tenido se fue al carajo.

—Qué no entiendo qué diablos te pasa y eso me irrita —gruñó entre dientes.

—No debería, la que está confundida aquí soy yo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de _confundida_? ¿Tú estás confundida? —Le importó poco que la mesera volviese con la bandeja donde traía la cuenta para ellos—. No me quedé contigo en la cama a noche porque pensé que eso te incomodaría o te haría desear pegarme diez tiros a la cabeza, pero ahora resulta que estuvo mal porque no sé qué estúpida creencia tienes en tu mente. Pero resulta que la primera mujer humana con la que estuve por poco me lanzó por la ventana de su casa porque no quería que un _mocoso_ durmiese con ella.

—¿En serio?

La chica mesera se congeló dónde estaba con la pregunta _"¿desean algo más?"_ atorada en la garganta. ¿Quién en su puto sano juico lanzaría a un hombre como ese por la ventana?

—Gracias —le dijo Lady a la chica haciéndola que se retirase.

Sacó de su cartera el dinero exacto y lo puso sobre la bandeja.

Vergil mintió. En realidad la primera mujer humana con la que había estado era la esposa de un reconocido Yakuza que, harta del pene jamás duro de su marido, salió a buscar diversión en un burdel donde Vergil estuvo ocasionalmente. Él jamás se había involucrado sexualmente con nadie cuando aquella mujer lo abordó. Rubia y despampanante, la fémina estuvo tocando su miembro todo el tiempo mientras aprovechaba que Vergil había estaba bebiendo desde hace 3 días consecutivos.

El mes en el que murió su madre era una época difícil para él, así que al joven híbrido de aquella época se le hizo muy sencillo dejarse llevar.

Esa mujer lo llevó a su casa, le quitó la ropa y lo montó hasta que quedó satisfecha. Por su estado de ebriedad y su condición de demonio, Vergil no encontró placer de ningún tipo con ella, algo que lo fastidió muchísimo. Así que importándole poco usó a aquella mujer hasta que la mató, ahorcándola, quebrando todos sus huesos y entrando en estado de locura absoluta por la excitación que le provocó matarla.

Por la mañana, el joven Vergil despertó en una cama sangrienta con pedazos de lo que antes fue una mujer esparcidas por todas partes. Después de limpiarse la sangre del cuerpo y recoger sus cosas, él mismo salió por la ventana.

El primer y último humano que Vergil mató en ese estado, desde entonces se ha mantenido lejos del alcohol.

Si Lady supiese eso… ¿entonces sí le dispararía?

Se levantó de la mesa siendo seguido por Lady, esta se reprendía por haber hecho el dilema más grande y hacerlo admitir algo que sin duda alguna le trajo malas memorias a la cabeza.

—Disculpa —le dijo; no había esperado que se detuviese.

Vergil se giró y la analizó de pies a cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo… perdón.

Su madre, Kalina Ann, le había dicho una vez que a veces era mejor sólo pedir perdón y no decir exactamente lo que lamentabas. En ocasiones más valía simplemente disculparse y no traer más malos recuerdos. Aunque era bien sabido por la cazadora que un _perdón_ no siempre arreglaba todo.

Había tantas cosas que Lady nunca esperó de Vergil, la más asombrosa de ellas, él la ejecutó sin miramientos.

El híbrido la arrastró hasta un callejón soportando sus quejas y jaloneos durante todo el camino y una vez ahí la besó con hambre desgarrador. Atrajo su cintura a la suya y aprisionó su cabeza ayudándose con la otra mano, Lady no pudo hacer nada más que poner sus manos en el firme pecho de él y saborear su deliciosa decadencia nuevamente.

Gimió cuando Vergil bajó la mano que tenía agarrando su cintura hasta su trasero y la alzó para que ella subiese sus piernas alrededor de él. Gimió entre el beso otra vez cuando éste metió su lengua adentro de su boca e incitó a la suya a moverse, era una sensación extraña, electrizante, pero condenadamente excitante.

En respuesta Lady apretó el agarre de sus piernas sintiendo su dureza aún por encima de la ropa, sujetó ambas mejillas de Vergil y acarició sus pómulos. Él alejó su rostro del suyo rápidamente y la miró con un brillo peligroso sobre sus ojos.

—Debo alejarme —la besó nuevamente, dándole una atrevida embestida—, o definitivamente vas a cojear.

Su tercer beso fue arrebatador, advertía la veracidad de sus palabras. Oh qué rayos, sólo se vivía una vez.

—Creí que eras tú el que había sido maldecido —está vez fue ella quién unió sus labios a los de él, llevando sus manos hasta su nuca, acariciando su melena—. ¿Cómo es que puedes seguir deseándome?

—Estoy maldito. Porque siempre deseo lo que no debo tener —empezó a besar su cuello con desesperación—, me gustas. Tu aroma, tu piel —la pared lo ayudó a mantenerla en el aire mientras bajaba ambas manos al trasero de Lady y apretaba sus glúteos—. Quiero mucho más de ti.

—Vergil —suspiró dejándole paso libre a su pecho cubierto por la ropa.

—Por favor, déjame tenerte una vez más.

Extrañamente excitada por esa petición tan desesperada, Lady asintió y dejó que Vergil le tapase los ojos con una mano y la soltase para darse cuenta que estaban en una de las paredes de su bodega.

Llevándole el ritmo lo mejor que pudo, Lady y Vergil compartieron besos cada vez más acalorados; ella lo incitó a bajarla para poder tomarlo de la ropa, quitándosela. Primero la capa, después la chaqueta de cuero negra y al final la playera de manga larga color blanco.

Respirando agitados con las narices juntas y sus labios rozándose, Lady pasó sus fríos dedos por cada músculo de sus brazos y torso; delineó con tacto cada parte de su pecho hasta bajar al botón del pantalón, el cual ella misma desabrochó, alzando la mirada y volviendo a unir sus labios con los de él.

Sin dar tregua, Vergil hizo el mismo procedimiento con Lady; le quitó la capa, el suéter y la playera, con maestría desabrochó el brassier para poder sostener los pechos de ella y amasarlos como quiso hacerlo. Rápidamente pasó sus pulgares sobre los pezones, irguiéndolos hasta el dolor.

A Lady se le hizo agua la boca cuando decidió que no iba a dejar ganarle el control total esta vez, metiendo la mano adentro de sus pantalones y acariciando su miembro erecto por encima del bóxer. Subió y bajó como pudo debido a que Vergil aún tenía puestos los pantalones, sin embargo estaba demasiado contenta con lo que tenía que no puso excusas cuando él le habló sobre intentar una postura interesante.

Con las piernas temblorosas como gelatina, Lady no puso objeción cuando Vergil con sólo sus pantalones desabrochados, bajó los suyos junto a su ropa interior y la posicionó de tal modo que pudiese sentarse sobre sus hombros, pegada de espaldas a la pared.

Se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza cuando él dio unió la boca a su intimidad y lamió con descaro. El dolor no fue nada comparado con el placer que sintió.

—Tiemblas más que ayer —musitó regresando a lo suyo.

Oírlo succionar su clítoris y más aún, sentirlo, fue la perdición para Lady. Ella intentó recordar la petición que él le hizo con respecto a su cabello, así que por eso puso las manos sobre sus propios pechos y los apretó, aruñó y amasó imaginando las manos de este magnífico ser en vez de las suyas.

Quizás Lady lo olvidó, pero no había podido limpiar los residuos de sangre de la noche anterior de sus piernas. En otra época ver esto habría hecho que su libido bajase considerablemente y mandar cualquier intención de tener sexo por la borda, sin embargo mientras estuvo preso en la guarida de Katherine… bueno, fue obligado a hacer cosas tan repulsivas y humillantes que esto no fue ningún inconveniente.

Además, sería un poco hipócrita quejarse por la sangre si él no tenía problemas en beberla. Era algo asqueroso si se ponía en ese contexto pero qué demonios, él no era un maldito humano y no empezaría a actuar como uno si no había necesidad para ello. Aunque tampoco era como si alguna vez hubiese tenido la necesidad de _aparentar_ ser un hombre mortal.

Así que aprovechó cualquier movimiento que ella hiciese para ir más profundo de su cuerpo usando la lengua, oyéndola rendirse ante sus habilidades. Al momento en el que Vergil alzó la vista hacia Lady y la encontró estimulando sus propios senos con esa violencia tal que él sintió que llegaba al orgasmo. No podía ser posible que esta humana tuviese una línea tan directa con su placer; le costaba aguantar las ganas que tenía de enterrarse en ella hasta la empuñadura y arremeter con todas sus fuerzas. Podría hacerle daño si llegaba a perder el control, pero en serio le costaba retener ese instinto en su interior cuando ella gemía de ese modo tan sensual su nombre pidiéndole no parar.

Lady soltó un grito fuerte, golpeando la pared con sus palmas cuando finalmente alcanzó su límite, Vergil bebió hasta lo último que pudo antes de dejar el cuerpo relajado de su amante en el suelo con cuidado.

Agotada y completamente sudorosa, Lady vio cómo Vergil, arrodillado aún frente a ella bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y se levantaba para quitárselo junto a sus bóxers y sus zapatos (los cuales volaron junto a los suyos).

Hasta la noche de ayer Lady no había contemplado la anatomía de un hombre desde este ángulo, pero dudaba que algún día pudiese encontrar a un prospecto tan bien parecido como lo era Vergil. Musculoso pero con una silueta delgada, espalda y hombros anchos, brazos largos y un extraordinario miembro masculino que estaba despierto por ella, largo y lo suficientemente ancho como para volverla loca.

Alzó sus brazos hacia él, abrazándolo por el cuello, luego sintió que su humedad aumentaba mientras Vergil acariciaba su longitud con sus propias manos, lubricándolo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

La alzó, agarrándola de los glúteos y la hizo rodear sus caderas nuevamente.

—Sostente —le dijo con la voz ronca.

Perdida en sus movimientos, Lady permitió mansamente que él entrase en su cuerpo con lentitud. Cada centímetro era como sentir fuego en su vientre, dolía un poco pero sabía que acabaría acostumbrándose. Ambos soltaron un suspiro al estar completamente unidos. Las embestidas de Vergil iniciaron suaves, sin salir mucho de ella para volver a entrar.

—Intenta moverte también —le dijo ayudándola con sus manos, a encontrarse con sus caderas cada vez que él entraba—, sí, justo así. Lo haces muy bien, Lady.

El sonido que hacían sus pieles y sus intimidades al chocar le excitaba. El firme cuerpo de su compañero lo hacía aún más y oírlo decir su nombre entre suspiros y gruñidos era inmensamente erótico para ella.

—Puedes… moverte… más… s-si… qu-quieres —pidió Lady entre gemidos, abrazándolo fuerte con los dientes y ojos cerrados.

—Paciencia, primero debo hacer que te acostumbres a mí —aumentó un poco el ritmo más no la fuerza—. No quiero lastimarte.

—No lo harás —musitó a su oído con la voz entrecortada por los movimientos de Vergil—, resistiré. Lo prometo.

Sonriendo, tentado a caer en la oferta, Vergil se detuvo.

—Oye, ¿qué…?

Las quejas de Lady murieron en el instante en el que Vergil se pegó más a ella y se ayudó de sus dedos para abrir los labios vaginales y poder adentrarse con más ímpetu, salir un poco más y arremeter con más fuerza.

—Sí —murmuró Vergil—, a esto me refería.

Las acometidas hacia su cuerpo hacían que Lady se arquease su espalda, dándole a Vergil la oportunidad de saborear sus pechos de nuevo. Por mucho que él hubiese querido usar todas sus fuerzas como su instinto se lo exigía, se vio obligado a contenerse por el bienestar de Lady. Adentrándose tanto como su autocontrol se lo permitía, Vergil se esmeró por satisfacerlos a ambos.

Fue difícil, más no imposible.

Al culminar, él tuvo que reprenderse por haberlo hecho en el interior de Lady, ella acabó temblando en sus brazos posiblemente ignorante de ese hecho. Vergil rogó porque sólo fuese su paranoia.

Al no tener una cama cerca usaron las capas en el suelo para recostarse, esta vez Lady se aseguró de mantener a Vergil consigo agarrando su mano. Este, atrás de ella y con un brazo encima de su estómago, miró preocupado el cabello oscuro, esparcido sobre las prendas.

Una parte suya se preguntaba furiosa cómo carajos se había atrevido a repetir un acto que debió haber quedado en una ocasión única y ya. Otra se sentía satisfecha y feliz por no haber sido rechazada. Es más, el calor que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Lady fue tan ameno que no tardó en quedarse dormido.

 **—Fin de la Misión—**

* * *

 _¡He decidido acabar el fic hoy!_

 _Tengo algunos proyectos nuevos y no quisiera dejar este fic en el olvido. Quisiera disculparme por las faltas ortográficas que puedan presentarse; si se me da la oportunidad, editaré el fic a modo de que quede perfecto, mientras tanto les dejo con lo que inicié el año pasado y terminé el año pasado aunque lo termine aquí y en **Wattpad** hoy._

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

 ** _:D_**

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	11. Misión X - Perdonar no es un Crimen

**•**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 10:**

P-E-R-D-O-N-A-R

 **N-O**

E-S U-N

 **C-R-I-M-E-N**

—E-esto n-no puede ser —tartamudeó Dante casi tan pálido como Trish.

Cuando Trish y Dante decidieron visitar a Lady en Okinawa, pensaron que encontrarían a la mujer cazadora de demonios viviendo en un apartamento pequeño de soltera. Vistiendo una piyama y bebiendo licor hasta el atardecer en sus ratos libres.

La dirección fue correcta, vecinos por los alrededores corroboraban la veracidad de la información. Sólo había una _Lady_ viviendo en ese vecindario y concordaba con la indicación dada por la mujer anteriormente por teléfono.

Trish y Dante no salían de su impresión al ver una zona residencial tan bonita, con casas alineadas una al lado de la otra. Todas grandes y con patios hermosos; algunos con piscinas incluidas.

Ambos juraron que quien se llevaría la sorpresa sería Lady, pues ambos por fin, después de medio año y medio de casados ya estaban esperando a su primogénito. Con 6 meses de gestión, el estómago de la rubia había engrandecido lo suficiente para hacer notorio su estado, por lo que decididos a darle la noticia en persona a Lady de que finalmente sería tía, ambos habían decidido contactarla después de un año entero de no verla para hacerle una visita.

No se molestaron en sorprenderse por su inesperada decisión de instalarse fijamente en Okinawa.

En fin, con las mejores intenciones y deseos, los esposos empacaron sus maletas, dejaron como secretaria a la pequeña Lowell y a su mayordomo en su ausencia y se embarcaron hacia la nueva casa de Lady bajo la promesa a Patty de saludarla de su parte.

Jamás esperaron encontrarse con una mujer de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos bicolores un poco sombríos por la falta de sueño y un bebé en sus brazos.

Al principio pensaron que no podría ser de ella, siendo tan fría y calculadora como era desde que Dante la conoció, ambos casi se fueron de espaldas cuando supieron la noticia.

Ellos eran tíos.

Sin embargo la felicidad se esfumó tan rápido como vino, pues el bebé en brazos de Lady, envuelto en una ligera cobija blanca tenía características muy curiosas por no decir sospechosas. El infante había sido bendecido con una saludable piel pálida, deslumbrantes ojos azules cobalto y una pequeña mata de pelo blanco sobresaliendo bien en su coronilla dando a entender que había tomado una descendencia albina.

Lady tenía el cabello negro y ojos bicolores.

Era aterrador admitirlo, pero ese niño se parecía mucho a Dante.

—Despierten o les cerraré la puerta en las caras —se burló Lady viendo la palidez en el bello rostro de Trish.

Una vez adentro Lady decidió ser sincera por el bien mental de su amiga. Después de encargar a su hijo con la niñera, que curiosamente resultó ser un demonio pequeño con forma de _loli_ , Lady invitó a Trish y Dante a beber un café mientras les explicaba cómo es que se había asentado en la ciudad.

Podría reírse por sus caras pero dado a que Dante parecía querer morirse y Trish querer matarlo, arqueó una ceja y puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Mi bebé se parece a Dante, ¿verdad Trish?

La mujer demonio de los rayos la miró herida.

Seguramente pensaba que ambos la habían traicionado de forma taimada y no la culpaba, Dante a veces era un idiota. Lady tampoco les había informado sobre su… relación con el padre de su bebé, por obvias razones.

Podría ser un demonio creado por Mundus, sin embargo Trish era una dama no una bestia salvaje como el demonio milenario que planeó usarla y desecharla cuando ya no le sirviese de nada. Así que antes de lanzarse a la yugular de Lady no sin antes cortarle la cabeza a Dante como se lo dictaban sus instintos, la mujer rubia se llevó una mano a su tripa y tragó saliva preparándose para lo peor.

—No entiendo… qué está…

—Es comprensible —la cortó Lady bebiendo de su taza—. Después de todo Dante y mi hijo son parientes.

—¡Un minuto! —Exclamó Dante levantándose del sofá—, ¡Trish, yo no…!

—Explícate —espetó Trish amenazando con la mirada a Lady por primera vez en su vida.

Esto era un terrible malentendido que Lady no tenía intenciones de prolongar, por mucho que le gustaba ver esa expresión de condenado a la horca en Dante, no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo del daño que empezaba a ocasionar en Trish. Tampoco había pasado desapercibido el estado de su cuñada.

—Considerando que el padre de Nero es idéntico a Dante, no creo que deba ser una sorpresa que mi bebé se parezca a su tío —de no haber bebido su taza con calma habría podido ver las caras de absoluta sorpresa de sus cuñados.

Dante tartamudeó.

—Lady… ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Qu-quién es el padre? —Musitó más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

Trish parpadeó confundida y bastante aliviada. Como si una pequeña ventisca hubiese llegado en su auxilio cuando el aire empezaba a faltarle.

—¿Está vivo? —Cuestionó la rubia más calmada.

—Esperen… ¿e-estamos hablando de…? —Preguntó Dante tragando saliva.

Lady suspiró.

—Sinceramente no he podido dormir desde que Nero nació; como cualquier otra criatura nocturna con la suficiente energía para matar a cualquier demonio, no me deja descansar en paz —bostezó agotada—, así que lo resumiré así: Dante, tu hermano está vivo, por azares del destino nos conocimos y… supongo que ya sabes cómo se hacen los bebés —sonrió bajando la taza de café, sobre la mesa que la dividía de la pareja que tenía enfrente de ella.

Más aliviada de lo que debería al recordar su visión repentina en aquella misión en Kagoshima, Trish miró perspicaz a Lady.

—¿Él estuvo en Kagoshima? —Soltó a quemarropa.

—Sí, de hecho fue ahí donde prácticamente terminamos de conocernos.

Dante miró el suelo por un par de minutos, ¿Vergil estaba vivo? No sólo eso, ¿tenía un hijo? ¿Con Lady? ¡¿Con una humana?! ¡¿Vergil?! ¡¿Su estúpido gemelo que tenía como lema: " _yo no me mezclo con las criaturas inferiores_ "?! ¡¿De qué se había perdido?!

El híbrido se sintió mareado.

—¿En qué clase de universo paralelo y extraño hemos entrado? —Susurró sosteniéndose la cabeza—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Sabías que…

—Tú lo has visto también —lo interrumpió Lady—. Aquella navidad. ¿Nunca te preguntaste quién era él?

La imagen del hombre encapuchado tras Lady lo hizo mirarla con un nuevo sentimiento de sorpresa. Entonces no fueron delirios suyos, cuando sintió su propia energía demoniaca emerger lentamente ante la presencia del extraño que Lady llevo a DNC.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —Quiso saber más herido que ofendido.

En silencio, Dante lloró y sufrió por Vergil, cuando se vio obligado a abandonarlo en el Inframundo. Lloró por él por segunda vez y guardó los llameantes deseos de venganza en su espíritu cuando pensó que él mismo lo había eliminado tras ser torcido a la voluntad de Mundus.

Dante guardó luto eterno por su gemelo con dureza y dolor, a pesar de todas las ofensas y las peleas, él amaba a Vergil con un cariño fraternal que lo quemaba cada vez que pensaba en sus momentos juntos como niños. A la época en la que aún no se odiaban a muerte.

¡Y resulta que el bastardo aún vivía!

La mirada triste de Lady no lo aplacó, sólo la mano de Trish sobre la suya pudo hacerlo.

—Él dijo que no había necesidad de que lo supieses —dijo su recién reconocida cuñada.

—¿Cómo diablos…?

—¿Pero lo conoces lo suficiente como para entenderlo? —Le interrogó ella—. Tú eres su gemelo, Dante. Dime, ¿por qué crees tú que Vergil no quería que supieses de él?

Muchas respuestas llegaron a la cabeza del cazador; las más fuertes eran respuestas ofensivas hacia su hermano. El muy egoísta, como siempre estaba pensando únicamente en él. ¿Acaso planeaba atacarlo por la espalda de forma sorpresiva como era su costumbre?

—Qué sus anteriores pleitos no te cieguen, Dante —pidió Lady usando un tono suave—. Eres más listo que eso.

Le costaba, a Dante le costaba horrores no comenzar a gritar como un cerdo a punto de ser sacrificado. Mantenía dolorosamente su lengua atrapada adentro de su boca para no empezar a despotricar y lanzar obscenidades contra su propia sangre.

—No lo sé, Lady. Sinceramente no sé si debo sentirme enojado, o feliz… o… estafado porque no puedo creerlo.

—Él no me lo ha dicho, pero estoy convencida de que Vergil no quería que supieses de él porque no tiene la suficiente desfachatez para volver a pararse frente a ti después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes dos.

Por supuesto, de eso Lady estaba segura, ¿pero quién se lo aseguraba a Dante? ¿Cómo convencerlo de que realmente esas habían sido las intenciones de Vergil para privarlo de esa información? En lo que al cazador respectaba, su hermano gemelo estaba dispuesto a matarlo aunque fuese lo último que haga. Dante siendo quien era no podía dejar dicho desafío sin contestar.

—Nunca lo admitirá —musitó Lady—, tú lo sabes. Pero así es.

Apretando las manos bajo las de Trish, Dante gruñó:

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Lady no dijo nada.

—¿Dónde está? —Repitió enojado.

—No pienso decírtelo si planeas ir a enfrentarlo; ya han tenido suficiente.

Dante se levantó de golpe.

—¡Al diablo con eso! —Exclamó—. ¡Merezco un par de repuestas y ese imbécil va a dármelas!

—¿Antes o después de sacarse la mierda a golpes mutuamente?

Antes de que Dante pudiese decir cualquier otra cosa, Trish lo interrumpió.

—Lady tiene razón, Dante. Estás demasiado alterado.

—¡¿Y cómo puedo no estarlo?! ¡Pensé que ese idiota había muerto por mis manos durante años! ¡Incluso…! ¡Incluso…! —Dejando paso a la consternación, Dante se dejó caer al sillón nuevamente llevándose una mano a la cara—. No puedo creer que siga con vida —musitó—, no lo puedo creer.

Lady supo que había hecho algo que sin duda alguna haría que Vergil gritase durante días o semanas, pero ella no iba a causarle malestares a Trish dejándole pensar que Nero era hijo de Dante por parecerse cuando la realidad era que éste era su tío, uno al que su hijo conocería como tal. Tampoco iba a permitir que Nero creciese en un ambiente hostil sólo porque su padre y tío estaban envueltos en un pleito inmaduro.

Basta ya. Dante y Vergil tenían que crecer y comprender que tenían que dejar sus jueguitos sangrientos ya. Aunque ellos no lo quisiesen. Pues lo quisieran o no dichos pleitos podrían hacer más daño del ya hecho.

—Te diré dónde está —dijo Lady notando el temblor en el cuerpo de Dante—. Pero antes… ¿quisieras conocer a tu sobrino?

Libre de toda duda, Trish la miró con una sonrisa cálida, hermosa. Lady entonces pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de la mujer, que creyó que no vería nunca, cosa que la hizo muy feliz.

Aliviarse por no tener que llevar a cuestas su desconfianza por el malentendido con Nero, aun si eso significase tener que tragarse el reclamo apocalíptico de Vergil por semanas… o meses.

…

Si había algo que a Vergil le gustaba hacer, era sentarse y mirar el ocaso después de una satisfactoria batalla.

Luego de percibir presencias no deseadas cerca de su hogar, Vergil tomó a _Yamato_ y salió de casa no sin antes darle órdenes claras a la pequeña demonio de que si no cuidaba bien de Mary y Nero, él mismo iba a cortarla en pedacitos y hacer que su madre se los comiese antes de matarla también.

No desconfiaba de que Mary pudiese cuidarse a sí misma y a Nero con sus prodigiosas habilidades en combate. Para ser humana era muy fuerte. Pero más valía prevenir.

 _»Mi nombre es Mary_ —le había confesado no hace mucho cuando registraron a Nero en los archivos típicos del gobierno para darle al bebé una identidad—. _Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie más._

Vergil respetó esa petición. Además, le sentaba bien a su ego saber que sólo él lo sabría; ni su estúpido hermano ni nadie más.

En esta ocasión había sido larga la lucha tratando de evitar que todos y cada uno de los demonios intrusos fuesen eliminados, pero al final había vencido y por extraño que pareciese no se sentía cansado. Sólo tranquilo. Volvería a casa donde seguramente Lady habría de tener un poco de helado de chocolate en la nevera.

Era algo penoso pero ese gusto por el postre congelado era su gustillo culposo secreto. Ese que sólo Mary sabía que él tenía.

Una vez terminado el espectáculo, Vergil se levantó no sin antes cerrar sus ojos por última vez y sentir una ligera brisa otoñal que le encantó recibir sobre su piel. Lamentablemente su paz hizo _puf_ cuando su instinto demoniaco detectó una presencia completamente inesperada atrás de él.

—Qué alguien llame a los _Caza Fantasmas_ —dijo una voz condenadamente igual a la suya—. ¿O es que acaso estoy loco?

Tensándose por la irritación, Vergil se dio la vuelta para encarar a Dante con su frío semblante.

—Sigues siendo un idiota con una boca demasiado grande —respondió sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro estuviese a punto de darle un ataque de nervios.

¿Qué demonios hacía él…? Vergil enfocó su poder en la imagen de Dante por si era algún otro demonio estúpido que pensaba usar su imagen para _debilitarlo_.

Definitivamente era Dante. ¿Cómo era posible?

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿ _Qué quieres_? —Imitó Dante, irritado—. Durante mucho tiempo te he tenido por muerto, pensé que al fin me había librado de tu violenta existencia, pero cuando hago una inofensiva visita a mi socia me entero de que no sólo mi estúpido hermano gemelo no está tan muerto como creí, ¡Sino que además ha osado enrollarse con mi amiga y tener un hijo con ella! ¡Ser padre antes que yo! ¡¿Y lo único que se te ocurre decir al volver a verme es _qué quieres_?! —Luego de gritar todo aquello lo miró con un silencioso fastidio—. ¿En serio, Vergil?

Vergil llevó su mano al mango de _Yamato_ y tomó una postura defensiva.

—Relaja los cólicos, hermanito —pidió Dante—. Esta vez no estoy de ánimos para pelear.

—Entonces déjate de estupideces y dime lo que quieres —no dejó su postura.

—Que por primera vez en nuestras vidas no intentes apuñalarme —masculló Dante más como un favor que intentando hacer una broma.

Dudoso, el gemelo mayor bajó la mano y se preparó para los golpes o los disparos; jamás se esperó que Dante se movería lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar abarcar con sus brazos el cuerpo de su Vergil.

Ambos se quedaron callados, con miradas extrañadas, incluso incómodas.

Vergil estaba tenso ante ese fuerte agarre torpe que le quitaba aire, y Dante no pudo saborear el momento dramático en el que ambos deberían estar llorando y perdonándose, justo como Trish le había prometido que pasaría.

Ah sí, debía ser porque la última vez que se vieron no acabaron en buenos términos y aún no había el suficiente _amor fraternal_ entre ellos como para hacer una tregua.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Preguntó Vergil con el ceño fruncido y una leve sensación de vergüenza subiendo por su estómago.

—Intento ser un buen hermano diciéndote que me alegra verte vivo —musitó con la misma sensación de pena que Vergil—. Pero me siento como un idiota.

—El que seas un idiota lo entiendo, pero no entiendo por qué estás asfixiándome si dijiste que no querías pelear. ¿Puedo apuñalarte ahora?

—No. Grandísimo imbécil.

Era tan raro ver a dos hombres iguales (físicamente), serios, altos y con su propia pinta de querer eliminar a lo que sea que se interponga en su camino, insultándose en medio de un abrazo forzado por parte de Dante.

—Además no trato de matarte —continuó sintiéndose ofendido—. Para tu información, esto se llama abrazo.

—Sé lo que es —espetó Vergil con sus ojos entrecerrados—. Y hasta donde yo tengo entendido, un abrazo no se hace con la intención de dejar sin aire a la otra persona —por más que quiso removerse y sacarse a su hermano de encima no pudo mover siquiera un párpado—. Lo tuyo más bien parece un agarre de serpiente.

—¿Has pasado mucho tiempo entre ellas? —Preguntó Dante sin dejar su serio semblante.

—Supongo —respondió el gemelo de azul a su pregunta.

La mirada de Vergil se nubló de pronto. La tensión pareció aumentar.

Ese contacto místico, tierno y unido entre gemelos del que tanto hablaba la gente, nunca tuvo real relevancia para Dante y Vergil. Desde niños habían sido completamente diferentes salvo por sus apariencias físicas; donde uno era fuego el otro era hielo. Si uno de ellos le encantaba el yogurt de fresa, al otro le apasionaba el helado de chocolate. Si uno mataría por una rebanada de pizza, el otro con gusto tiraría esa horripilante bazofia a la basura.

Nunca, hasta el día de hoy, habían parecido sentir aquella unión de la que una vez les habló su madre. Esa que, según ella, vendría cuando ellos menos se lo esperasen.

Como siempre, Eva tuvo la razón.

Dante al enterarse y aceptar qué Vergil siempre estuvo vivo, pero evitándolo, tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que no iba a ser fácil encontrarlo y menos abrazarlo como lo tenía. La rigidez en el cuerpo de su gemelo no importó pues si Vergil hubiese querido apartarlo lo habría pateado; su silencio y falta de interés en querer matarlo lo descolocaron más que cualquier otra cosa.

A pesar de la incomodidad que sentían adentro de sus respectivos corazones, Dante se negó a soltar a Vergil, incluso si el demonio en él le pedía la sangre de ese idiota por el desacuerdo mutuo de ideales que una vez sostuvieron, el humano quería aunque sea un único gesto de paz entre ellos que no involucrase espadas chocando o uno cortando al otro. Dante no sabía exactamente qué pensaba Vergil al respecto, pero a su edad él ya estaba cansado de ese pleito.

 _»Lady… ¿dónde estuvo mi hermano todo este tiempo?_

Por favor, que alguien le advirtiese sobre hacer esas preguntas cuyas respuestas son más fuertes y doloras de lo que deberían.

 _»Lo único que te diré es que imagines el odio que sentía Mundus hacia Sparda y lo fascinado que estuvo cuando pudo someter a Vergil._

Herido como nunca, Dante le preguntó a Trish al respecto pensando por un segundo que ella sabía todo y no quiso decirle nada.

Para su alivio, y peor tormento, por lo que ella sabía Mundus no mató a Vergil en el momento de su captura sino más bien quiso llegar a su mente a base de chantajes, torturas físicas y mentales. Al ver que nada le funcionaba intentó hacerlo caer con engaños sobre su liberación; todo con el único fin de controlar una vez más el poder de Sparda.

Lastimosamente todo le salió todo mal pues Vergil no sólo se mantuvo firme y orgulloso a pesar de la desventaja que había entre ambos, sino que además aun alimentando la imagen de _Nero Ángelo_ , este se rehusaba a cumplir sus caprichos cada vez que este ente se daba cuenta de que enfrentaba a Dante.

 _»Cuando fui creada se me ordenó que no me presentase ante él. Mundus pensaba que si llegaba a verme el sólo recuerdo de su madre iba a causarle molestias, pues Vergil la amaba y mi presencia sólo podría darle fuerzas para liberarse. O eso pensó él._

Dante interrogó a Lady todo el tiempo mientras Trish cargaba a Nero entre sus brazos y lo paseaba por la habitación decorada con figuras de nubes en paredes azules.

 _»Te advierto desde ahora que lo que te diré no es nada agradable. Todas las cosas que pasó tu hermano en el Infierno, él jamás te las dirá y no sé cómo reaccione si se entera de esto… pero, supongo que no me dejarás en paz hasta que te lo cuente, ¿verdad?_

Dante alzó los hombros, preparando en silencio su corazón. Ella, luego de hacerle prometer que mantendría la cabeza fría en todo momento, se lo dijo todo.

 _»Vergil no debe saber que estás al tanto de esto._

La opresión de Mundus, los encuentros a los que Vergil tuvo que sobrevivir, su caída. Su encarcelamiento donde fue torturado. La aparición de _Nero Ángelo_ y los efectos que acarreaba a la persona de Vergil. La caída de _Nero Ángelo_ y la rabieta de Mundus.

El poder demoniaco de Dante estuvo a punto de salirse de control por todas aquellas torturas a las que Vergil fue sometido. Si tan solo hubiese sabido que estaba vivo no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en ir por él.

Dante se sintió sumamente culpable por no haber hecho nada.

 _»No podías saberlo_ —intentó de consolar Lady— _, él lo entiende._

No era excusa. Realmente había creído estúpidamente que _Nero Ángelo_ era Vergil, qué él lo había asesinado y ya no había forma de recuperarlo.

Fue un idiota.

 _»Quisiera decir que ya pasamos por lo peor_.

A Dante se le encogieron los intestinos cuando Lady prosiguió en su historia. El demonio llamado Katherine y todas y cada una de las cosas que le hizo a Vergil por ser el hijo de Sparda.

Con las hormonas algo alborotadas, Trish lloró amargamente mientras Lady les relataba la estadía de Vergil ahí. La utilización de la imagen de Eva para hacerlo bajar la guardia. Lady y Dante comprendieron por qué Trish había incrementado su llanto en esa parte, el propio demonio se levantó y la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que ella paró.

Lady tomó a Nero y lo puso sobre su cuna, lo arropó y se quitó unas cuantas lágrimas propias. Tragó saliva y prosiguió hasta que llegó a la parte en la que lo encontró.

Demacrado, herido, sucio y humillado. No hubo otra forma de describir lo mal que se veía Vergil cuando Lady lo descubrió y lo liberó.

 _»Agradécele a Agni y Rudra. Ellos lo liberaron y nos sacaron de ahí._

Lady agregó que ella misma les pidió a los demonios no informarle a Dante sobre Vergil, pues podría enojarse.

 _»Jamás me hubiese enfadado, Lady._ —Ella le sonrió ácidamente.

 _»No hablaba especialmente por ti_ —le contestó— _. Cuando recuperó la consciencia de sí mismo lo llenó la vergüenza y la ira. Intentó ahorcarme una vez porque pensé que molestándolo iba a lograr obtener su ayuda para cerrar el portal._

De eso Lady no entró en detalles por más que Dante quiso. Era mejor evitar lo más posible el tema.

Al final le contó sobre como Vergil había tomado venganza de Katherine y de ser salvada por él. No contó que en esos momentos Vergil había ido por ella únicamente porque se había sentido en la obligación de hacerlo. Entonces terminó su relato con una última pregunta.

 _»Ustedes son tan tontos. ¿Se dan cuenta de lo fácil que sería para ustedes vivir si tan solo dejan sus estúpidos orgullos en la puerta?_

Dante lo sabía, aun así era más fácil decir qué harías el tratado de paz con tu gemelo al que tanto te ha odiado, y viceversa, que hacerlo.

Después de suspirar, Dante se separó de Vergil para verlo bien. Físicamente era idéntico a él, sólo que éste se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora lo tenía amarrado hacia atrás en una coleta de caballo. Algunos mechones se iban al frente dándole un aire un poco juvenil. Sus ojos no parecían haber cambiado y sin embargo se veían opacos.

En cuanto a la ropa ambos no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, o al menos eso pensó el de rojo. Dante llevaba su típico traje carmesí de cuero, pero Vergil usaba unos pantalones oscuros de mezclilla, unas botas militares del mismo color, una camiseta azul marino y una larga gabardina de piel negra junto a unos guantes de motero que hacían juego.

Vergil cargaba la _Yamato_ en su cintura mientras Dante llevaba su _Rebellion_ en la espalda junto a sus pistolas.

—Dios, dime que esta no es la parte donde intentas darme un beso —masculló Vergil entre dientes.

Dante alzó una ceja.

—¿Un… qué? ¿Desde cuándo haces chistes?

—Desde que el infierno se congeló. ¿Ya me puedes soltar o tengo que herirte primero?

Sin más que decir Dante se apartó, aún consternado porque Vergil hubiese adquirido la capacidad de bromear.

—No puedo creer que sigas vivo —comentó con seriedad y honestidad.

No hubo ni una pizca de burla.

—Yo no puedo creer que Lady te hablase de mí —espetó molesto.

—O lo hacía o Trish me mataba por pensar que le fui infiel.

Eso no tuvo sentido para Vergil.

—¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con tu relación?

—Tú nada, pero tu pequeño manojo de ternura sí —Dante sonrió cálidamente al recordar la sensación del peso de su sobrino en sus brazos—. Por casualidad nos encontramos a Lady cuando tenía a Nero y… el parentesco que sacó de ti es… muy acentuado. —Luego hizo un movimiento de mano señalándose a sí mismo y a su hermano—. Nos guste o no, somos gemelos, Vergil. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar Trish si ve en brazos de nuestra amiga a un bebé que se parece a mí?

Seguía sin tener sentido que la mujer demonio se mostrase desconfiada si Dante y Lady no se habían visto desde aquella navidad hace casi 2 años, y Nero tuviese apenas uno cumplido recientemente.

—Entonces… ¿eres el esposo de Lady?

Vergil lo miró.

—Si así quieres llamarlo —alzó los hombros—, no pensamos en celebraciones que sólo quitan el tiempo y el dinero.

Empezando a caminar en dirección a su casa, Vergil esperó que Dante no siguiese preguntando más. Esperó en vano.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa el dinero? —Cuestionó Dante, siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Desde que descubrí que tener un bebé no es nada barato. —Dante le dio la razón en ello—. Y los doctores son peores que los demonios, te cobran inmensas cantidades de dinero por tan sólo escribir una maldita receta médica, y te hacen esperar horas en una puta sala de espera creyendo que tienes tiempo de sobra para que se tomen horas bebiendo café.

Dante miró a su hermano sin decir media palabra.

—¿Por qué me ves cómo retrasado?

—Por varias cosas, una de ellas es no avisarle a tu querido hermanito que seguías en el mundo de los vivos —respondió Dante torciendo a la perfección la pregunta de Vergil a lo que este simplemente se limitó a mirarlo de reojo.

—¿Y qué haces siguiéndome? ¿Quieres una fotografía?

—¿De ti? No gracias ya tengo suficientes mías.

Vergil no dudaba eso. Desde que era un niño, Dante siempre había sido un ferviente fan de sí mismo.

—Pero si insistes quisiera una donde sólo aparezcan Nero y Lady.

Ambos no podían concebir que estuviesen caminando juntos sin intenciones de hacerse sangrar mutuamente. Era surrealista pero no por eso algo que los molestase. No había ganas de hablar del pasado, ni siquiera del desacuerdo eterno que habían estado sosteniendo y ahora mágicamente había quedado en un segundo plano.

Ambos sólo querían llegar a casa y descansar un poco.

Había tantas preguntas que Dante quería hacerle a Vergil, pero prefirió quedarse con todas esas dudas. Después de todo, ya había desenterrado demasiado de su vida como para joderle más. Él en el fondo no era tan cruel.

Repentinamente Vergil detuvo sus pasos, Dante hizo lo mismo. El gemelo de azul fue hasta el otro y se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Qué tanto te contó Lady? —Lo interceptó duramente.

Dante parpadeó un par de veces sin inmutarse.

—¿Hasta dónde llegó?

Él no respondió nada, sólo lo miró y al parecer no fue necesario que abriese la boca para hacerle ver a Vergil que Lady se había ido de lengua larga con todos y cada uno de los momentos de los que Dante no debía saber nada.

—Quita esa cara de imbécil o te juro que te moleré a golpes —le gruñó dejándolo.

Sabiendo bien lo que debía hacer, Dante lo siguió.

—¿Sabes? Sinceramente no creo que debas molestarte con ella —dijo en voz alta—, además te guste o no, somos familia.

—A la mierda con eso —espetó Vergil desapareciendo de su vista.

Qué pena que el gemelo de rojo no haya decidido terminar la charla y decidió seguir a su hermano hasta el tejado de un edificio de residencial.

—¿Por qué te enojas? ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—¡Ya he estado ahí y te aseguro que no pienso regresar! —Gritó Dante siguiéndolo al otro edificio—. ¡Típico de ti! ¡Desapareces cuando las cosas no van según tu gusto! ¡Por tu incapacidad de enfrentar la realidad te ocurrió todo eso!

Una espada mágica resplandeciente de azul fue a su dirección. Dante la esquivó y continuó gritándole las cosas que nunca pudo decirle porque siempre algo se interponía.

—¡A ti eso no te incumbe! —Vergil desapareció de nuevo, pero Dante pudo alcanzarlo otra vez—. ¡¿Acaso no tienes nada más que hacer?! ¡Lárgate de mí vista!

—¿Qué nos pasó, Vergil? —Preguntó esquivando otro par de espaldas—, la muerte de mamá fue demasiado duro pero… ¿en serio no podemos simplemente dejarla ir?

—¡Cállate!

Cuando Vergil sacó la _Yamato_ de su funda, Dante no hizo lo propio con _Rebellion_ sino que de forma inexplicable supo que su hermano no lo lastimaría; y así fue, la katana ni siquiera rozó su nariz. Se detuvo.

Con su cara inexpresiva, Vergil no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escapasen por sus ojos.

—Tú no sabes nada —musitó enfadado.

Dejando escapar sus propias lágrimas, Dante no se inmutó ante el aura demoniaca que su hermano expulsaba debido a su ira. Así que esto era la empatía de gemelos, sentir lo que el otro y comprender demasiado bien lo que pasaba sin necesidad de hablar.

—Tienes razón, yo no sé nada. Porque esa noche no estuve ahí. Ni para mamá… ni tampoco para ti.

Haciendo caso omiso a la katana que seguía empuñada a su dirección, Dante se acercó a Vergil y con sus manos le limpió la cara. Fue una gran sorpresa que Vergil bajase el arma y no lo apuñalase con ella.

—Te odio —masculló.

Mudamente sorprendido de no detectar ese resentimiento en la voz de su Vergil, Dante pasó las manos por sus mejillas sintiendo el temblor de su gemelo.

—Yo jamás te he odiado —informó sin pena—. En realidad nunca he deseado verte muerto, me desagradas un poco pero eso no tiene nada que ver —aspiró con fuerza—. Por dios, Vergil… si tan solo lo hubiese sabido. Si tan solo hubiese sabido que tú estabas vivo, habría cruzado todo el Inferno para sacarte de ahí.

Aunque no quisiese, esas palabras le dieron a Vergil una gran felicidad que no pudo explicar. Él había descubierto la dicha de ser amado por una buena mujer, una que lo alentaba a seguir vivo y le abrazaba cada vez que las pesadillas volvían. Saboreaba actualmente la bendición de poder proteger a la familia por la que una vez rogó cuando era sólo un niño asustado; herido.

Aun con todo eso no podía evitar sentir un gran hueco en el estómago al pensar que Dante vivía su vida normalmente sin necesidad de recordarlo.

Oírlo decirle que habría enfrentado hasta al mismísimo Lucifer con tal de salvarlo, lo significó todo para él.

—Mundus te habría atrapado también.

Al verse a los ojos, ya no se sintieron como los demonios adultos que eran, sino como el par de niños soñadores que una vez fueron. Regresaron a la época en la que Dante solía tener pesadillas con los payasos malvados e iba corriendo a la habitación de Vergil para dormir con él.

La época en la que Vergil le pedía a Dante que se comiese las fresas del pastel porque a él le desagradaban lo suficiente como para no comer el postre preparado por su amada progenitora.

Regresaron a la época en la que habrían dado sus vidas porque el otro estuviese a salvo y feliz. Donde habrían matado a lo que fuese que se atreviese a hacerles daño.

¿Qué había cambiado?

Su padre se había ido. Su madre se había ido. ¿Acaso tan delgado y débil había sido su lazo de hermandad que en vez de apoyarse mutuamente posterior al deceso de Eva decidieron que el otro ya no debía vivir?

—No me habría importado —respondió Dante con completa sinceridad.

Vergil desvió la mirada cuando Dante volvió a estrecharlo entre sus brazos, esta vez con un poco más de suavidad. El niño en su interior había encontrado la parte que necesitaba para ser completamente libre y feliz; el abrazo de su hermano fue hermoso, en más de un sentido.

Entonces dejó caer la _Yamato_ , correspondiendo el gesto.

…

Lady y Trish habían estado platicando sobre sus maridos durante varias horas. Se desviaron al tema de cómo cuidar al bebé en sus primeros meses de nacido y de lo poco que dormiría la pobre rubia de ahora en adelante. Después regresaron al tema de los gemelos.

—Espero que todo haya salido bien —musitó Trish acariciándose el vientre.

—Considerando que aún no se ha escuchado ninguna explosión cerca yo diría que todo está en orden —dijo Lady cargando a su bebé.

Nero tenía el sueño demasiado pesado y duradero. En todo el día sólo había abierto los ojos para mamar del pecho de su madre, después volvió a dormir.

Lo que ninguna de las dos esperaba era que una explosión resonase pero adentro de la casa en la parte de la sala.

Ambas supieron lo que era.

Trish le pidió a Lady que no bajase, que ella se encargaría.

—¡Tonta, estás embarazada! ¡Eres tú la que no debe bajar!

Lady trató de llamar a la niñera de Nero pero al bajar, ella y Trish vieron que el enorme demonio rojo de aspecto babuino y cuernos por todo su cuerpo la había asesinado.

—¡Grulya! —Gritó Lady, la niñera de Nero a pesar de su aspecto siempre fue muy tierna y servicial.

Verla muerta en las patas de ese miserable la enfadó.

—¡Lady! ¡Quédate atrás!

Convocando rayos en sus manos, Trish recibió al intruso con descargas eléctricas que lo hicieron arrodillarse hasta que la pobre mujer cayó de rodillas debido a un dolor en su vientre.

Temiendo por su estado, Lady le dio a Nero.

—Si sigues así no sólo perderás al bebé. Morirás.

—Pero…

—Podré ser madre pero aún sé cómo defender mi casa —al bajar las escaleras y encarar al demonio, este olfateó.

—¡Sparda! ¡El olor del miserable traidor!

—¡Lady! —Exclamó Trish aferrando a Nero a su pecho mientras veía a la cazadora esquivar un manotazo e ir corriendo a su sala de donde extrajo sus pistolas por debajo de la mesita de té y comenzó a disparar.

—¡Sal de aquí! ¡Llévate a Nero!

El demonio no parecía muy afectado por las balas pero estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en Lady como para prestar atención en Trish y Nero.

Decidiendo ir en busca de los hermanos Sparda, Trish corrió hasta la salida de la casa donde un nuevo dolor la hizo gritar y arrodillarse. Pudo haber tropezado con las escaleras de la entrada y caer, pero un par de manos la sostuvieron antes de que eso pasase.

—¿Dante? —Sintiendo los dolores más fuertes, Trish aspiró con fuerza dándose cuenta de que ese no era el aroma de su esposo. Al verlo entre su cabello supo que en definitiva no era él—. ¿Vergil?

Un rayo rojo resplandeció adentro antes de que pedazos cortados del demonio que las había volasen por todas las direcciones. De adentro salieron Dante y Lady. Trish le entregó a su hijo mientras el gemelo de rojo iba a auxiliarla a ella.

—Trish, ¿te ha herido? —Preguntó alarmado.

—Ayúdenla a recostarse —ordenó Lady tomando a Nero entre sus brazos.

Vergil, sin decir nada, ayudó a su hermano sosteniendo a su cuñada por debajo de los brazos mientras que Dante se ocupaba de mover su cintura. Trish gritó al ser puesta en esa posición.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —Le preguntó Dante a Lady, ella pareció pensar.

—No lo sé, pero llamaré a un médico. Vigílenla, si empeora usen la moto y vayan al hospital —luego de eso corrió al interior de la casa con Nero en brazos.

—Trish, mírame —pidió Dante quitándole el cabello de la cara—. Mírame, Trish.

Los ojos color oro de Trish se abrieron con esfuerzos.

—No debí usar tanta magia —se lamentó entre respiraciones—. Lo siento.

—Tranquila, concéntrate en respirar, ¿me oyes? No vayas a dormir.

—Lo intentaré.

Por suerte el doctor llegó bastante rápido, se identificó como un vecino de la otra calle (hoy era su día libre) y puso sus manos a la obra con Trish luego de pedir que la llevasen adentro con cuidado.

—Jesucristo, ¿qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó asombrado por la cantidad de sangre y carne esparcida.

—Un demonio hizo ¡boom! —Explicó Lady—, ¿podría centrar su atención en Trish, por favor?

Luego de un par de ejercicios de respiración, asegurarse de que el corazón del bebé y la madre estuviesen en orden, y al final de echar un vistazo a su centro desnudo, el doctor decretó que el esfuerzo físico pudo haber sido peligroso para el infante.

—Tuvo suerte de no sufrir un aborto —dijo el doctor recetando unas vitaminas y unos calmantes para el dolor. Le dio la receta a Dante—. Ella no debe movimientos bruscos durante algún tiempo, si necesita hacer cualquier cosa es menester que la ayuden. No muchas parejas escuchan cuando les dicen que una mujer embarazada debe tener mucho cuidado a la hora de hacer ejercicio pero es un alivio que esto no haya pasado a mayores. Si persisten las molestias o si las cosas se complican ya saben mi número.

Lady lo acompañó hasta la puerta. La sorpresa del médico fue grande cuando vio que la sangre y la carne del demonio ya no estaban y la casa parecía estar reconstruida.

—¿Pasa algo, doctor? —Preguntó Lady sabiendo bien que Vergil había sido el obrante de la limpieza.

—Na-nada… creo que debo ir a descansar también.

Agradeciéndole por su visita, Lady cerró la puerta y se apresuró para ir escaleras arriba al cuarto de huéspedes donde Trish se hallaba acostada, durmiendo, con Dante sentado a su lado.

—Te pondrás bien —le dijo el demonio a su bella durmiente—, prometo no salir de aquí —besó constantemente la mano que sostenía con una devoción de monje—. Voy a cuidar más de ti, lo juro.

Lady decidió no interrumpirlos más y cerró la puerta lentamente, retirándose a la cocina por un poco de agua. Seguramente Vergil tenía a Nero en su alcoba, dándole de comer una mamila como todas las noches desde que el pequeño nació.

Nada agradaba más a Lady que contemplar a Vergil dándole de comer a Nero mientras lo acunaba en sus fuertes brazos. Nadie más que ella había visto al poderoso demonio actuar tan paternal a pesar de que no haber tenido demasiado de donde aprender en ese campo; le salía muy natural cuidar a Nero, saber cuándo éste lloraba por dolor, estreñimiento, hambre o incomodidad.

Cómo hacerlo reír, alzándolo en el aire, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados, besando su panza. Dejando que el bebé se aferrase a su dedo índice todas las noches sin falta.

Sólo un año con Nero, y Vergil parecía alguien tan distinto a como Lady lo había conocido. A como Dante lo recordaba.

Abriendo la puerta de la alcoba donde dormían, Lady encontró a Vergil de pie frente a la ventana y a Nero durmiendo en la cama, rodeado de cobijas ligeras, cambiado de ropa por un mameluco azul cielo con un pequeño gorrito sobre su cabeza haciendo juego.

Sonriendo encantadoramente por saber que había sido el padre el obrante de dicho cambio, Lady se acercó a Vergil con el vaso de agua.

—¿Estás de humor? —Preguntó ella tendiéndole el vaso.

Él no respondió, sin embargo su espalda tensa le daba un mal sentimiento, como si quisiera decirle algo por lo que después se arrepentiría.

—Eso es un no —musitó Lady—. Estaré abajo, cuando quieras hablar.

Sabiendo que por muy molesto que estuviese Vergil con ella, jamás descuidaría a Nero, Lady prefirió dejarlo solo para evitar que su enfado la alcanzase.

Se dice que las parejas deben hablar para enfrentar sus problemas, no esperar y dejar que se acumulen. Lady y Vergil no eran tan simples, pues si bien era cierto que ambos tenían la sangre lo suficientemente fría para actuar en donde otros se paralizarían, también era bien sabido por ellos que si uno estaba molesto el otro debía darle su espacio hasta que éste quisiera interactuar.

Les costó mucho entender el mecanismo. Poner en riesgo la vida de Nero no era un precio benevolente.

Cuando Lady tenía casi los nueve meses cumplidos tuvo una discusión acharolada con Vergil. Hoy en día veían ese hecho como algo estúpido y sin sentido, pues lo que había originado el pleito fue el acercamiento de una mujer al híbrido mientras Lady trataba de decidirse por una cuna, luego de 3 horas paseando por un centro comercial enorme y 4 tiendas visitadas por lo menos una vez. Vergil ya estaba a punto de explotar debido al agotamiento de su paciencia, pues nada parecía ser del agrado de su mujer. Lady también estaba sumamente irritada como para empezar a recriminarle como si le hubiese seguido el juego a la empleada que intentó coquetear con él.

Acostándose en el sofá, Lady recordó todo lo que se gritaron a las caras en medio de toda la gente.

Ella lloró por la rabia y él estuvo a punto de volar en pedazos todo el centro comercial en medio de su arranque de ira por la incomprensión de Lady por entender que él no estaba intentando llevarse a nadie a su cama.

Lady se acarició el vientre plano. Aquella tarde fue mucho más que terrible.

Nadie paró la discusión pues ninguna alma ahí tuvo el poder de hacerlo. Lo que paró ipso facto todo escándalo fue el sonido del agua cayendo de entre los pies de Lady y la línea entrecortada de Vergil al percatarse de ello también.

En esos momentos la cara de ella cambió rápidamente de furia a desconcierto dando paso libre al horror absoluto.

 _»Dios mío_ —musitó Lady bajando una de sus manos a su entrepierna, la cual se mojó con el agua y la sangre—. _¡No! ¡Dios!_

Los empleados se movieron rápido llamando un doctor en el área de abajo, Vergil estuvo a punto de transportarla al hospital sin importarle que un millón de humanos corriesen alterados por ello, pero Lady le pidió que esperasen al médico.

Tuvieron que sacarla a ella en camilla y con rapidez, pues había empezado sus labores de parto.

Pasarían bastantes horas antes de que Lady pudiese abrir los ojos en la cama del hospital con Vergil a su lado. Por suerte, Nero había sobrevivido. Él niño fue concebido por cesárea debido a las complicaciones que tuvo el bebé para salir; el pobre se había enredado con el cordón umbilical y no podía abandonar el vientre de su madre por lo que los doctores tuvieron que actuar rápido y cortar.

Pero ella no lo supo en su momento pues gracias a la pérdida de sangre se desmayó. Fueron horribles esos momentos pues ella pensó que había perdido a su bebé, sus sollozos despertaron a Vergil.

 _»¿Qué te ocurre? Hey, Lady_ —por más que él intentó llamarla, Lady no lo escuchó.

Se encontraba demasiado envuelta en su pensamiento sobre haber sido la causante de la pérdida de su bebé que no pudo oír su llamado hasta que escuchó el llanto de un bebé en brazos de la enfermera que pasó para visitar a los padres.

Ella jamás había sentido la sensación de volver a recuperar el alma hasta esa noche.

 _»Disculpen, pero creo que alguien está demasiado ansioso por conocerles_ —dijo amablemente la enfermera— _, ¿señora, está usted bien? ¿Le duele algo? Llamaré al doctor._

Lady no dijo nada mientras recibía al niño con una brillante sonrisa, a pesar de su palidez y dolor corporal, sostuvo a su hijo llorando sobre él. Nero, curiosamente dejó su llanto para acariciar con sus manitas el rostro de su madre, sin abrir sus ojos. Moviendo su boquita desdentada pidiendo un poco de alimento. La enfermera dijo que llamaría al médico para que revisase la condición de Lady y mientras tanto tuviesen cuidado con el bebé.

Vergil no dijo nada tampoco, viendo a Lady sollozar, acariciando la espalda del niño con una delicadeza que él nunca había sentido hasta que la conoció. Se guardó sus palabras y se limitó a mirar la escena sin deseos de intervenir.

Cuando Lady se recuperó y tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para dejar que el niño llevase uno de sus pezones a la boca y comenzase a comer, miró a Vergil quien los observaba sin emoción alguna. Cualquiera diría que él no estaba para nada contento con la bienvenida de Nero, pero ella lo supo apenas notó que los párpados de él temblaban al igual que sus manos.

Nero terminó de comer dispuesto a dormir otra vez en brazos de Lady.

 _»¿Quieres cargarlo?_ —Le preguntó suavemente, sintiendo cómo la vergüenza la llenaba por dentro al mirar que él estaba temeroso. ¿De qué? Ella no lo supo en su momento, pero Vergil no quería hacerle daño al bebé.

Él tuvo miedo de dañarlo al tocarlo.

El doctor interrumpió la escena, pidiéndole a la enfermera que se llevase al niño a una incubadora para su descanso absoluto. Ver los ojos de Vergil mirando a Nero alejándose de él fue algo le dolió a Lady.

Después de un chequeo de rutina el médico felicitó a ambos por el nacimiento y se marchó pidiéndoles que si algo pasaba no dudasen en llamarlo. Y a pesar de que Lady lo único que podía sentir eran escalofríos, dolor y mucho cansancio, miró a Vergil y le pidió disculpas.

Él no dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro con el cabello y tomó una de sus manos apretándola con suavidad. Al fin había destensado su cuerpo después de un día en el que el miedo lo refundió a un abismo del que Vergil creyó no poder salir hasta asegurarse de que Nero y Lady estuviesen a salvo.

Sólo él sabía el grado de estrés que se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando oyó en la sala de urgencias que las cosas se habían complicado. Ver la sangre correr y a los doctores moverse con la lenta rapidez de un ser humano, le causó a Vergil tanto dolor que pensó que terminaría por volar el hospital con sus poderes descontrolados por sus emociones.

Vio la sangre en las batas, en el piso y en la camilla donde Lady estaba. Sólo la imagen de una de las enfermeras llevándose al bebé (que lloraba) en brazos y de otra que le notificó que todo había terminado y ambos estaban estables, lo relajó casi hasta la inconsciencia. Respiró agitado como si él mismo hubiese dado a luz y se recargó en una de las paredes. Sacaron a Lady primero, le informaron que Nero sería lavado antes de ser vestido y llevado con ellos. Sólo dios sabe lo mucho que le costó al demonio permitir eso.

Al final, mientras se dirigían de camino a casa en el porche que Lady había comprado por un gusto culposo, ambos acordaron intentar de dejar de tener peleas estúpidas.

 _»Prométemelo, Vergil. Promete que harás tu mejor intento_.

Fue difícil pero él aceptó su propuesta con el juramento de ella de hacer lo propio.

Y ahora por eso estaba Lady en el sofá con una taza de té en manos, humeante más no tomada en cuenta por la mujer. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de la presencia de su marido.

 _Marido_ , ¿podría llamarse así al padre de tu hijo? ¿A tu amante? ¿Al hombre por el que darías la vida y sin embargo ningún lazo ceremonial o legal que los uniese?

—¿Por qué le contaste todo a Dante? —Quiso saber él con un tono fuerte, más no parecía tan enojado como hace unos momentos.

Lady lo miró por encima de la taza.

Era tan incoherente ver a un hombre grande, fuerte, con una cara de amargado palpable, vestido como un asesino, cargando a un bebé en su manta blanca con una caricaturesca y tierna zanahoria en una esquina.

Por el sonido que hacía su bebé, Lady supo que Nero estaba concentrado en su chupón.

—Porque ya estoy harta —contestó—, sé que no soy quien para decir qué debes hacer. Sin embargo Nero es parte de esta familia, Dante es su tío te guste o no.

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté —dijo sentándose en el sofá opuesta para verla de frente—. ¿Por qué tuviste que contarle lo de Katherine?

Su mirada casi avergonzada la mató.

—Porque él preguntó, no es tan estúpido cómo crees y Trish no me ayudó mucho averiguando rápidamente que todo comenzó en la mansión.

La mansión… hace mucho que no hablaban de ello.

—¿Y te preguntó…?

—Por qué su hermano se negaba a hacerle una visita si estaba vivo —Lady tomó un poco de té—, no pude negarme a su cara atormentada. Se alteró cuando supo que estabas vivo y quiso saberlo todo.

—No tenías por qué contárselo —reprendió.

—Sí, sí tenía. Vergil, ya basta. Ustedes ya no son niños ni adolescentes, aprendan a tolerarse.

Él la miró sin entender del todo el porqué de su decisión de decirle todo a su gemelo. Su humillación bajo el látigo de Katherine.

—Sigo sin entender por qué tenías que contárselo.

—Porque de nada sirve mentir —espetó ella—, ¿además, qué querías que le dijese? ¿Qué te la habías pasado genial en el Inframundo? ¿Qué te afligiste porque Mundus fue sellado otra vez? ¿Qué sentiste placer bajo el ala negra de Katherine mientras Dante pedía por tu alma en los templos? Por favor, no soy tan creativa como para decir tantas mentiras en media hora. Menos a un amigo mío. A mi familia.

Vergil suspiró.

—Como sea, sigo molesto por eso.

—Al menos ya me hablas —musitó Lady sonriendo un poco—. De verdad lo lamento; quizás no debí…

—Olvídalo —Vergil se paró y se dispuso a subir las escaleras de nuevo—. Sube rápido para que duermas con él, hoy vigilaré yo.

Asintiendo, Lady terminó el té, llevándose la taza al fregadero. Ahí recordó a Grulya, la niñera de su hijo fallecida bajo el horror de un demonio imbécil que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ir a joderles la tarde.

Se dispuso a ir por la mañana a un templo y hacer una oración en su memoria.

Por lo pronto subió las escaleras, viendo en el camino la puerta que guiaba a la alcoba de Dante y Trish. Tocó recibiendo una respuesta de él.

—¿Cómo está? —Quiso saber.

—Sigue durmiendo —musitó Dante—, Lady… ¿crees que vaya a estar bien?

—Sí, afortunadamente no hubo sangrado —si ese hubiese sido el caso entonces todos estarían dando vueltas por el hospital—. Debes descansar con ella y darle fuerzas. —Se acercó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su cuñado y dijo al final—: te traeré un poco de ropa para que puedas dormir. También le traeré un camisón a Trish para cuando despierte y se sienta más cómoda, ¿te parece bien?

Sin quejarse por saber que la ropa que sería para él pertenecería a Vergil, Lady salió de esa habitación para ir a la suya.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Vergil, viéndola sacar ropa suya y de ella del armario.

—Obviamente tu hermano y cuñada no pueden salir de aquí hoy. Seamos un poco hospitalarios, ¿de acuerdo, cielo?

Vergil hizo una mueca ante el apodo. Le dio la espalda.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó refiriéndose a Trish.

—Sí… eso espero.

Lady salió de la alcoba para darle la ropa a Dante. Este la tomó, agradeciéndole por ella y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Esa noche nadie pudo descansar bien a excepción de Nero, quien durmiendo jugaba con su chupón como si supiese algo que los otros no. Incluso su padre, quien pasó prácticamente toda la noche arriba del techo, alerta, se encontraba preocupado por el estado de Trish y su futuro sobrino.

 **—Fin de la Misión—**

* * *

 _¡He decidido acabar el fic hoy!_

 _Tengo algunos proyectos nuevos y no quisiera dejar este fic en el olvido. Quisiera disculparme por las faltas ortográficas que puedan presentarse; si se me da la oportunidad, editaré el fic a modo de que quede perfecto, mientras tanto les dejo con lo que inicié el año pasado y terminé el año pasado aunque lo termine aquí y en **Wattpad** hoy._

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

 ** _:D_**

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	12. MISIÓN FINAL - El Amor de una Familia

**•**

* * *

 **F-** I **-N-** A **-L**

* * *

 **MISIÓN 11:**

E-L

 **A-M-O-R**

D-E U-N-A

 **F-A-M-I-L-I-A**

El sol llegó con buenas noticias. La primera, Trish despertó y se encontraba bien según el doctor que llegó a visitarla temprano por la mañana. La segunda era que usando el camisón blanco que Lady le ofreció, unas sandalias y un suéter ligero color durazno, Trish pudo desayunar con todos en la mesa.

La tercera buena noticia es que Dante y Vergil al verse las caras en la mañana no empezaron con mal pie.

 _»Buenos días, idiota_ —saludó Dante en tono cantarín.

 _»Púdrete_ —había respondido Vergil.

Bueno, que no desenvainasen las espadas era un gran paso.

—¿Estás segura que puedes estar sentada? —Preguntó Dante haciendo caso omiso de su gemelo, quien le veía disfrutando de la ansiedad que lo carcomía.

Daba igual que Dante y Vergil hubiesen acordado tolerarse y tratar de mejorar su relación familiar por sus respectivos hijos y esposas, si había una oportunidad para molestarse, ambos sabían que la tomarían. Y dado a que el doctor declaró que Trish estaba mucho mejor, Vergil también pudo respirar tranquilo lo suficientemente a gusto como para irritar un poco a su gemelo.

—Estoy bien Dante ―insistió la mujer demonio―, sólo quiero comer.

Soñolienta, Trish meció el caldo de pollo enfrente de ella sin muchos ánimos de comer debido a que el olor de la comida aún le parecía un tanto insoportable, pero el doctor dio indicaciones explícitas sobre cuidar su alimentación y comer aún si no quería hacerlo.

—Tranquila, ve por partes. Primero el juego y después la comida —aconsejó Lady.

—Sí, lo que ella dice —apremió Dante acercándole a Trish el vaso con el jugo de manzana.

Con más dolor de lo que debería, Trish vio el café humeante en las tazas de todos; luego posó su triste mirada en Dante, quien hizo una mueca que indicaba la sospecha sobre ella.

—No voy a permitir que tomes café —decretó no tan serio como hubiera querido—. El doctor fue claro… ¡deja de mirarme así!

Lady no pudo sostener la risa más tiempo.

—Deja de atormentar a Dante, Trish —pidió limpiándose los labios con la servilleta—. El pobre no durmió en toda la noche por cuidarte, dale un respiro.

—Está bien —masculló bajando la mirada a la mesa; con desgano se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca y se lamentó de nuevo por el café.

—Trish —advirtió Lady—, el doctor dijo: "nada de café, alcohol ni mucho menos comida irritante".

—Ya lo sé —suspiró—, es sólo que no puedo evitar verlo… se ve tan delicioso.

Dante torció la boca.

—¿Debería considerar un insulto que lo que no me dice a mí se lo diga al café?

Para sorpresa de todos Vergil fue el que le contestó.

—Cállate, al menos aún no te ha golpeado por querer beberlo.

—¿Golpeaste a Vergil por café? —Preguntó Trish sonando inquisidora.

Lady miró mal a su pareja.

—No por café…

—No —interrumpió Vergil—. Sólo lo ha hecho por el helado, pizza con chocolate líquido, papas a la francesa con chantilly y mermelada de fresa —hizo una mueca de asco con eso—, bolas de arroz rellenas de queso amarillo, tartas de queso con pedazos de salmón al vapor…

—¿El salmón iba con las tartas? —Con un semblante azulado en la cara, Dante parecía querer desmayarse.

—Sí. Y otro ciento de cosas más repugnantes —se llevó un trozo de panqué de moras a la boca—. Ah sí, y aún recuerdo la escena que hizo porque me negué a pedir en una pastelería un pastel de tres leches.

—Pe-pero eso no era tan… —bisbiseó Trish dudosa de querer saber más.

—No lo digas —espetó Lady alzando su dedo índice contra su marido.

Vergil no se inmutó.

—Quería que el relleno fuesen camarones rojos asados, molidos en vino tinto.

A Dante se le escapó una arcada.

—Te odio —masculló Lady—. Quita esa expresión de idiota, Dante. Eso fue una broma —miró suplicante a Trish, quien parecía igual de enferma que su esposo—. Realmente no quería eso, qué asco. Sólo buscaba ver si realmente hablabas en serio con eso ayudarme a tolerar el embarazo.

—¿Haciéndome pedir esa aberración a una pastelería a mitades de la madrugada? ¿Al menos ibas a comértelo?

Por el movimiento de ojos de Lady, todos en la mesa tuvieron que darse un tiempo para recuperar el apetito.

—No —dijo al final—. Y para su información, esa pastelería era de servicio de veinticuatro horas.

—¿Era? —Preguntó Trish.

—La clausuraron después de que Lady hiciera una escena junto a otra mujer embarazada —Vergil tomó un poco de café con una elegancia sublime. Lady pudo haberlo visto embobada pero no estaba de humor para dejarse llevar por su sexy encanto.

—De verdad había una pata de rata en el pedazo que me dieron. ¡Tú la viste, Vergil!

—Es cierto, además nadie puede fingir un vómito así.

—Fue vergonzoso, no te burles —pidió Lady bastante enojada―. ¡Y tú cierra la boca!

Dante estaba riéndose sonoramente.

—¿En serio era una pata de rata? ¿No te confundiste? —Preguntó Trish, Lady la miró de lado.

—La saqué de mi boca y la miré, ¿cómo querían que no me alterara?

—¿Y la otra mujer encontró la cabeza, o por qué se unió al escándalo? —Dante miró a Lady con una sonrisa.

Vergil y Lady se miraron.

—No sabemos —dijeron al unísono.

—¿Cómo? —Trish frunció el ceño.

—Yo me hallaba gritándole al pastelero desde la barra porque el encargado no quiso darme la devolución de mi dinero y una compensación —explicó Lady—, y de pronto ahí estaba ella atrás de mí, gritando también para que se me diera lo que pedía. Fue… interesante.

—Fue una total pérdida de tiempo —bisbiseó Vergil.

Lady al verlo sonrió malvadamente.

—Sí, sobre todo cuando golpeaste al cajero, al pastelero, a dos chicos ayudantes de cocina, al oficial de policía y más tarde a un bombero.

—¿Y qué rayos hacía un bombero ahí? —Preguntó Dante aguantando la risa; imaginar todo eso le daba tantas ganas de volver desbaratarse a carcajadas que no podía más.

—Bueno, resulta que mientras la mujer embarazada y yo les gritábamos, el pastelero dejó por error el horno encendido con un pastel adentro y que no tardó en incendiarse.

—Un problema demasiado grande por algo tan pequeño.

—Un problema pequeño, que pudo haberle hecho daño a Nero, Vergil —le recordó Lady con reproche—. Aunque creo que por eso noqueaste al pastelero, ¿verdad?

Soltando un bufido por las burlas acercándose, Vergil bebió toda la taza de café y se levantó dispuesto a huir.

—¿A dónde vas? Si lo piensas bien, eso fue muy heroico —se burló Lady—, nos salvaste de la tiranía del pastelero de la pata de rata. ¡Eres mi héroe!

Vergil, sin una pizca de gracia le dijo antes de irse:

—Hoy te toca a ti bañar a Nero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye! ¡No! —Lady se levantó también de la mesa y fue tras él—, ¡a Nero sólo le gusta bañarse contigo! ¡Para su edad patea demasiado fuerte! ¡Siempre ha sido tu turno! ¡Espera! ¡Hagamos un trato!

Vergil y Lady llevaron su discusión afuera mientras Trish mecía su mano lentamente hacia la taza de café que la cazadora había dejado a su alcance.

Dante tomó la taza antes de que pudiese tocarla, apartándola de su esposa.

—Nada de café —recitó recogiendo todos los platos y tazas de la mesa por primera vez en su vida.

Dejó únicamente el vaso con jugo y la sopa de Trish.

—Alguna noche dormirás y cuando eso pase voy estar ahí —le gruñó ella.

—Sí, estarás ahí. Desnuda, a mi lado y dormida, qué es lo mejor —respondió sentándose a su lado, señaló la sopa con la mirada—. Come —apremió.

…

Después de la interesante charla del desayuno, Vergil finalmente accedió a bañarse con Nero y Lady. Fue muy raro para Dante ver claudicar a su fiero hermano bajo la versión propia de _mirada tierna_ de Lady, oírlo preguntarle a la mujer dónde carajos estaba el _puñetero conejo_ de hule y si ya tenía lista la ropa que le pondrían al bebé una vez terminada la sesión de ducha.

Vistiendo una bata de baño, Lady salió primero del baño con el bebé en brazos.

—Trish, ven —la llamó desde arriba de las escaleras—. Es hora de que veas a lo que te enfrentarás —apremió yéndose al cuarto de huéspedes. Obviamente Dante fue desterrado de ahí hasta que Lady y Nero estuviesen vestidos.

Trish, algo temerosa y nerviosa fue a su encuentro.

Para cuando Vergil salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra encima de su cabeza con dirección a su alcoba, no esperó encontrar a su gemelo acostado arriba de la cama leyendo un libro viejo. No cualquier libro, sino ese que él usualmente tomaba cuando no podía dormir.

—¿Qué diablos haces ahí? —Preguntó asertivamente.

—No sabía que tú lo tenías —musitó Dante pasando de página—. _Veinte leguas al oeste_ , ¿es el mismo que mamá nos leía?

 _Veinte Leguas al Oeste_ era un libro que Eva había escrito, ahí mostraba las aventuras que Sparda le contaba; de sus días de juventud bajo la armada demoniaca. Como un pequeño regalo, el padre de Dante y Vergil convirtió el escrito hecho a mano en un verdadero libro de pasta gruesa color marrón bajo el encantamiento de que jamás nadie podría destruirlo a menos que el involucrado tuviese mucho más poder que el propio Sparda.

Cuando eran niños y no querían/podían dormir, Eva abría el libro y de todos los relatos que tenía, seleccionaba uno que más tarde contaría con su melodiosa voz y hacía que los gemelos se rindiesen ante el sueño. Los dejaba soñar con que eran los protagonistas del mismo relato. Luego besaba sus frentes y se marchaba con el libro en manos.

¿Había que mencionar que de todos los libros que había disponibles en la pequeña biblioteca familiar, ese era el único que ellos como niños no podían tocar?

Verlo fue una sorpresa para el gemelo menor.

Dante había ido a la alcoba de Vergil y Lady para molestar un poco a su gemelo mientras Lady dejaba de enseñarle a Trish lo que sea que fuese a mostrarle; él simplemente no pudo creer lo que vio cuando miró el buró al lado de la cama.

—¿Vergil?

—Nunca hubo copias —respondió Vergil yendo a cambiarse, por suerte Dante estaba más concentrado en el libro que en ver las cicatrices que corrían por todo su cuerpo.

O no tanto así.

Cuando el hombre de rojo apartó su vista un segundo del libro y miró a su hermano ponerse los pantalones miró con horror silencioso todas las marcas que arruinaban la piel de Vergil. Por su naturaleza demoniaca, era técnicamente imposible que tuviesen cicatrices pues toda herida sanaba al 100% no importando cómo hubiese sido hecha.

El conocimiento de que esas cicatrices pudieron haber sido creadas con crueldad absoluta, de modo que quedasen perfectamente acentuadas aún con el paso los años, hizo que Dante desviase los ojos de regreso al libro. En el fondo supo que su hermano no necesitaba rememorar nada más de aquella época para saciar su morbosidad.

Entonces volvió su atención al libro. ¿Cómo Vergil lo había conseguido? ¿Lo había guardado en alguna parte? ¿Se lo arrancó de las manos a alguien que por casualidad lo encontró? Era surrealista que lo tuviese después de tanto tiempo.

Dante delineó las letras cursivas, visualizando el momento en el que su madre las escribió, sentada firmemente todas las noches en el gran escritorio ubicado en la sala, con una vela cerca de ella para ver lo que hacía. La tenue luz iluminado su hermoso rostro. Y esa mirada centrada que ponía ella al mirar con atención las hojas de papel, reviviendo las palabras de Sparda en ellas y procurando no inventarse nada.

El joven cazador suspiró con nostalgia.

—¿Siempre lo has tenido? —Preguntó a su hermano, procurando no mirar sus cicatrices.

Vergil por su parte lo vio por encima del hombro luego de ponerse una camisa negra por encima de la camiseta del mismo color. Sacudió el agua de su cabello con las manos.

—No —dijo solemne—, lo busqué.

Después de aquella fatídica noche que Dante prefería no recordar, él se había tenido que buscar una vida lejos de lo que una vez conoció; caminando y vagando en soledad. Siendo apenas un niño tuvo que empeñárselas para sobrevivir, pues su padre había desaparecido, y no volvería a ver a Vergil hasta después de algunos años, encontrándose con un desagradable ser que no dudó en atacar.

Había olvidado por completo ese libro hasta hoy.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Pasó de página, aguantando las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo fuerte y atesorarlo como lo que era, una reliquia extremadamente valiosa para ambos hermanos.

—¿Eso importa?

—Si no lo hiciese no te lo preguntaría.

Vergil por un segundo pensó en mandar a Dante a contar arroz en la cocina, pero recordó su promesa de controlar su hostilidad justo a tiempo.

—No hace mucho que lo encontré en una librería vieja en Kyoto… hace seis semanas… o menos. Ya no lo recuerdo bien.

Con varios sentimientos encontrados, Dante cerró la portada y dejó el libro en donde estaba. Luego se sentó poniendo los pies finalmente en el suelo.

—Ya veo.

—¿Te ha puesto triste verlo, Dante? —Preguntó Vergil.

Si hubo burla o seriedad en su tono, Dante no lo supo con seguridad.

—Melancólico —respondió—, tan solo un poco. Recordé a mamá cuando lo escribía; siempre le preguntábamos qué hacía y ella sólo nos mandaba a dormir —sonrió tristemente—. Ella nunca terminó de leernos los relatos.

Vergil no dijo nada mientras veía a su gemelo embargarse con los mismos sentimientos de pena, melancolía y tristeza que lo atacaron a él cuando lo encontró en aquella vieja librería.

Estando el Kyoto, Vergil había tenido un presentimiento muy latente en el pecho que ni él mismo supo describir. Entonces, caminando sin rumbo por las calles se detuvo justamente donde sintió que debía ir. Pensando en que todo era una tontería suya entró y vagó por un rato hasta encontrarlo.

No dudó en comprárselo al vendedor quien le advirtió una cosa:

 _»Muchacho, antes de que te vayas quisiera avisarte que todos los que me han comprado ese libro no tardan en regresármelo. Dicen que trae la mala suerte cada vez que lo abren. Ventanas rompiéndose, alguien haciéndose daño; el último me dijo que cuando lo abrió ocurrió un tiroteo cerca de su casa, dos muertos_ —dijo con pena— _. Si algo ocurre no dudes en traérmelo. Yo no lo abro ni lo muevo de ahí, si intento deshacerme de él, reaparece al siguiente día como si me dijese que no lo toque. Tampoco hay sacerdote que pueda con él, el último por poco muere de un repentino ataque al corazón. Quizás sí esté maldito, y busca a su dueño legítimo. Ojalá seas tú, buena suerte._

A Vergil no le sorprendió enterarse de eso, de hecho, saber esa pequeña historia le confirmó que era el auténtico libro escrito por Eva, encantado por Sparda para mantener a salvo todas sus historias. Cuando le preguntó al viejo vendedor quién se lo había traído, él simplemente dijo que un día apareció en su librería.

 _»Hace veinte años, cuando abrí mi tienda y limpiaba mis libros. Vi este justamente ahí_ —señaló el sitio de donde lo había sacado _—. No me interesó mucho así que lo registre. No sé por qué pero nunca me entraron las ganas de leerlo; su primer dueño tuvo un accidente apenas salió de esta tienda, a la mañana siguiente el libro reapareció aquí. Pensé que era una copia, pero… su segundo dueño, bueno me lo regresó al segundo día porque juraba que cada vez que lo abría, cosas extrañas pasaban en su casa. El tercero igual, el cuarto también… así sucesivamente hasta esta fecha. Si no me crees, estás en tu derecho, pero si algo sucede no dudes en traérmelo. De todas formas, si algo te pasa regresará._

El libro permanecía con él. Lo había abierto y nada malo había ocurrido, como si todo lo que le había dicho el anciano fuesen charlatanerías, Vergil se convenció de lo contrario al reconocer la letra de su madre impresa en todas las hojas blancas, como si el tiempo no les hubiese hecho nada.

—¿Te costó mucho conseguirlo? —Volvió a preguntar. Vergil suspiró.

—No, supongo que eso debía ocurrir.

—¿Eso?

—Encontrarlo —respondió yendo al buró para tomarlo entre sus manos.

Cuando ambos eran niños habían visto a ese libro más grande.

—Nuestro padre puso un encantamiento sobre él, todos los que lo tocan son maldecidos con mala suerte.

—Pues yo sigo entero —respondió el de rojo, bastante confiado.

—No creo que se aplique a nosotros, pero sí a los otros que intentaron comprarlo antes —Dante hizo una mueca—. Lady y Nero tampoco parecen verse afectados por ello.

—Entonces _papito_ sólo inclinó la balanza de la mala suerte a los que no son de la familia —razonó Dante—. Mmm, sí que tenía un fuerte complejo de querer ponerle sellos a todo, por suerte no nos marcó a nosotros también. Hubiésemos parecido vacas.

Vergil entrecerró sus ojos sin poder creer que este sujeto estuviese a unos meses de ser padre. Menos mal que Trish parecía tener demasiado sentido común para no temer por el niño que venía en camino.

—Eres un idiota —soltó imposible de contenerlo un segundo más.

—Oh vamos, Vergil. Admítelo, papá tenía serios problemas con eso de _sellarlo_ todo a diestra y siniestra.

—Se me había olvidado ese detalle, ¿y por eso la humanidad sigue viva? ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?

—Si me estás diciendo que te ayude a abrir el camino infernal otra vez, mejor salgamos afuera.

¿ _Salir_ hacia _afuera_?

—¿No te cansas de pensar demasiado, verdad? —Preguntó irónico ante la última frase de su gemelo.

Qué listo gemelo le habían asignado.

—Vete a la mierda, Vergil —espetó Dante abochornado, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en Vergil al ver a Dante yéndose de la alcoba con las finas intenciones de tener una revancha con él.

Una verdadera lástima que ellos no estuviesen ni en lugar ni en el momento adecuados para ello. Además, si hacía enfadar a Lady peleando con Dante, Vergil podría irse olvidando del sexo por lo menos en 2 meses, cosa que el demonio de azul no iba a sacrificar porque su hermano no pudiese con los dolores premenstruales y su incapacidad por formular frases coherentes.

Dejó el libro en el buró, esperando que Dante no hubiese llegado hasta el último capítulo. De haberlo hecho seguramente lo habría cerrado y habría salido corriendo para vomitar.

Digamos que había otra buena razón para que Eva y Sparda les impidiesen a los niños tocar ese libro. Una escena subida de todo siempre lo era. Ni siquiera Vergil pudo con ella, imaginar a sus padres mientras leía le ocasionó graves problemas de estómago por lo que no terminó de leer ni pensaba hacerlo, no era tan valiente ni suicida.

Curiosamente a Lady sí le gustó ese capítulo y gracias a él, ellos dos tuvieron una interesante noche… aunque eso no quitaba que Vergil evitase las últimas páginas del libro como si fuesen portadoras de una enfermedad letal.

Definitivamente Nero no tocaría ese libro hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad… si es que algún día se enteraba de la existencia de semejante artefacto.

…

Dante y Trish se prepararon para marcharse por la tarde. Aun con la petición de Lady por quedarse a comer algo, los cazadores decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a su hogar. A sus negocios.

—Si es que hay algún local al cual regresar —temió Dante, recordando que habían dejado a Patty a cargo.

—Es una adolescente, Dante. Será responsable —insistió Trish.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —meditó Lady—, mejor vayan y tengan cuidado.

Lady y Trish miraron con cierto gozo cómo Vergil y Dante se daban la mano a modo de despedida. Sus caras con los mismos ceños fruncidos eran graciosas; Vergil cargaba a Nero cuando Dante puso una mano sobre su cabecita y daba una ligera caricia antes de apartarse.

—Ojalá se parezca más al tío que al padre —pidió Dante.

—Somos gemelos, idiota —rezongó Vergil apartando al bebé.

—Me refiero al carácter, energúmeno amargado —respondió ofendido—. Aunque he de decir que me alegra saber que ya me reconoces como tu gemelo. ¿A dónde te mandó Lady a hacer terapia? ¿A _Gemelos Anónimos Acomplejados por las Vidas Exitosas de sus Hermanos_ , o algo así?

—Como sigas hablando estupideces, yo te mandaré a la morgue.

Lady les dio un golpe en las nucas a ambos.

—Basta, niños. Cállense ya —luego les tomó los hombros con comprensión—. Sabemos que se quieren mucho y no quieren separarse el uno del otro pero les recuerdo que su amor es imposible. Son hermanos y están felizmente casados.

—¡¿Qué?!

―¡¿Qué?!

Las caras de asco que ambos pusieron fue lo suficientemente hilarante para ambas mujeres.

—¡¿Qué intentas decir con eso?!

—¡¿Qué intentas decir con eso?!

Los dos se miraron.

—¡Deja de repetir lo que yo, imbécil!

—¡Deja de repetir lo que yo, imbécil!

Trish dio un paso adelante.

—Mejor nos vamos ya antes de que alguno de ellos salga volando —tomó el brazo de su marido, el cual seguía gritando su gusto por el sexo femenino, y finalmente se marcharon.

Lady cerró la puerta encontrándose con la mueca irritada de Vergil.

—¿Qué?

—Todavía estoy pensando en qué debería hacerte por eso —respondió llevando al bebé dormido a la alcoba de ambos.

Seguido por Lady, el híbrido dejó a Nero en la cuna con sumo cuidado y se giró para enfrentar la sonrisa burlona femenina.

—No sé —respondió ella pasándose una mano por encima del pecho con una insinuación bastante clara—. ¿Qué es lo que deberías hacerme?

Captando la indirecta, Vergil se acercó a su mujer, tomando un pañuelo limpio de encima de la cuna que se supone, sería usado para cuando llegase la hora de que Nero tomase su mamila de la tarde, y la amarró encima de la boca de ella. Luego pasó las manos por su cara, bastante tenso.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que despierte —gruñó bajando las manos hasta los bordes del vestido que ella usaba.

La falda rozaba un poco arriba de las rodillas de ella, lo que le facilitó la tarea de llegar hasta sus bragas. Con los dedos las hizo a un lado y metió dos en el centro de su mujer, la cual se aferró con las manos a sus hombros y los apretó cuando sintió que tocaba el punto perfecto.

Vergil puso su boca en el hombro apenas cubierto con las tiras del brassier y el vestido; besó su cuello sin miramientos sin dejar de preparar el centro de Lady. Ella a su vez deslizó las manos por sus hombros hasta que pudo encontrar los botones de la camisa, desabrochándolos lo más rápido que pudo, dejando que su esposo probase su piel. Una vez que pudo separarlo de la prenda tomó los bordes de la camiseta y lo ayudó a quitársela por encima de la cabeza.

Extasiada puso sus manos en el abdomen perfectamente marcado de Vergil, meciendo sus propias caderas aún con los dedos de este adentro suyo. Gimió ahogadamente apretando el pañuelo con los dientes. Comenzaba a oír el húmedo sonido que hacían los dedos de Vergil al entrar, mecer y salir de ella.

Una vez que acarició lo suficiente la ancha espalda, Lady fue hasta el pantalón de mezclilla, el cual desabrochó con desesperación. Apenas lo logró, Vergil la apresó un poco de su piel con su boca y aspiró lo suficiente como para hacerla chillar. En respuesta, ella metió la mano adentro de sus pantalones y el bóxer y lo tomó con la mano derecha; duro, caliente y listo para ella, lo acarició de arriba abajo, pasó el pulgar por encima de la punta cuando él sacó su mano de debajo de su falda, Lady supo que el pequeño juego se había acabado.

Apretándola contra una pared y su cuerpo, Vergil se bajó la ropa lo suficiente para poder liberarse, subirla a su cintura y remover la falda junto con las bragas para entrar de una sola estocada.

Lady echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante su fuerte embestida. Apretó su agarre con las piernas, sintiéndolo entrar y salir lento pero duro e inclemente. El poco aire que podía acumular en sus pulmones salía de su nariz de inmediato con cada fiero golpe a su pelvis. Usó sus manos para agarrarse de su espalda, arañándola como a él le gustaba, sin ser demasiado brusca.

Mientras entraba y salía, Vergil se separó un poco y sin dejar de moverse usó su mano izquierda para tomar el cuello U del vestido y bajarlo de golpe sin preocuparse por romperlo, iba a hacer lo mismo con el fastidioso brassier pero ella lo detuvo poniendo rápidamente sus manos encima de las suyas.

—Rápido —ordenó impulsándose más adentro.

Sudorosa, sin deseos por terminar pronto, Lady no pudo desabrochar la prenda debido a que no tenía la oportunidad de pasar sus manos por la espalda, pero sí bajó las tiras, expulsando sus brazos de ellas, bajando el brassier para dejar libres los dos senos. Inmediatamente la boca de Vergil cubrió el derecho, sus dientes rozando su pezón fueron la perdición.

Casi con una mirada perdida en el techo, Lady pasó fuertemente las uñas por los costados de su marido hasta poder abarcar sus nalgas con ambas manos, apretando lo más que pudo, excitándose más por su dureza. Entonces él mismo dejó su seno izquierdo para alzarla más y obligarla a regresar a sus hombros. Lady pudo haber replicado pero aún tenía la boca cubierta con el pañuelo, ya humedecido por la saliva.

Cuando se cansó de tomarla en esa posición, Vergil quitó las piernas de Lady de su cintura, salió de ella y la bajó al piso. Sabiendo que algo tenía en mente, Lady se dejó guiar hasta la cama, donde él se sentó primero y dándole la vuelta, la bajó hacia su erección rápidamente, sólo haciendo a un lado las pantaletas como antes, decidiendo no perder tiempo en pequeñeces. La dejó tomar el ritmo esta vez.

Con las fuerzas que tenía, Lady daba fuertes y rápidos sentones en el regazo de Vergil, a veces haciendo círculos con sus caderas para llevarlo tan profundo como pudiese, permitiéndole tocar cada rincón de su interior.

Él, besándole el hombro izquierdo, impulsándose también con ayuda de sus pies adentro de su mujer, subió las manos hasta los grandes pechos y los apretó causándole más espasmos a Lady.

La cama chillaba con cada movimiento, los gemidos y gruñidos eran acompañados por el húmedo contacto entre intimidades, los cuales se daban cada vez más rápido. Vergil dejó los pechos de Lady para bajarlos hasta las piernas de ella, donde estaban las manos femeninas y las tomó entre las suyas.

—Aquí —musitó a su oído, llevando ambas manos derecha hasta su unión—, siéntenos —le repetía ayudándola con los encuentros, impulsando sus caderas hacia arriba.

Lady echó la cabeza hacia atrás alcanzando la cima del placer. Vergil la dejó respirar, levantándola de su regazo, aun con su erección palpitante esperando a ser aliviada.

La ayudó a acostarse donde finalmente le sacó las bragas, sin molestarse en quitarle los zapatos ni los suyos propios. Pequeñeces que no valían su atención. Le abrió las piernas y mirándola a los ojos, obtuvo su aprobación para embestirla en esa postura. La jaló de las caderas hacia su miembro, adentrándose sin piedad.

Mordiendo el pañuelo, sintiendo sus pechos ir y venir a voluntad de Vergil y sus movimientos, Lady se aferró a las almohadas con las manos dejando su cuerpo a disposición de él. Tan intenso como siempre, Vergil tomó una de sus piernas, aprovechando su flexibilidad, y la subió a su hombro. De ese modo sus entradas eran más profundas, rápidas y duras.

Lady quiso hacer algo más que gemir y no moverse pero había llegado en un punto en el que lo único que Vergil quería hacer era su voluntad. Moviéndose a su ritmo. En un principio le había costado a ella acostumbrarse a su fuerza y resistencia, pero como con lo de la convivencia juntos, lograron acoplarse.

Lo sintió ir más rápido, estaba a punto de terminar. Con los ojos cerrados, Lady hacía suaves presiones vaginales alrededor del miembro de Vergil cada vez que este entraba. Repentinamente notó que él había puesto las manos sobre sus pechos sin dejar de penetrarla.

Apenas lo vio por un segundo antes de que un segundo orgasmo la dejase completamente vulnerable. Él culminó un par de envites después, adentrándose con fuerza en su cuerpo, hasta que la última gota de su pasión se liberase en el centro de Lady.

Ambos sonrojados y sudorosos, juntaron las frentes. Lady sintió al miembro de él salir de su vagina, Vergil bajó el pañuelo de su boca, besándola apasionadamente. Lady acarició su rostro y cuello. Sus lenguas jugaron un rato adentro de la boca del otro hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

Al separarse y dejar que sólo los uniese un delgado hilo de saliva, tomaron el aire suficiente para volver a besarse. En medio de ello Lady descendió sus manos hasta tomar el miembro de Vergil para acariciarlo, lubricándolo más con sus movimientos que hacían que él suspirase entre sus labios.

—No dejas de sorprenderme —masculló besándola otra vez. Lady sonrió notando cómo su masaje había surtido el efecto deseado; endurecido y listo.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Respondió dejando el falo de Vergil para separarlo con las manos en su pecho—, aún no me conoces bien.

Con una sonrisa ladina lo incitó a acostarse; por un segundo él pensó que lo montaría pero se sorprendió al ver cómo Lady bajaba lo suficiente hasta su cintura para tomarlo con la boca.

— _Mary_ —suspiró él.

No era común que Vergil la llamase así. Cuando lo hacía era sumamente… especial.

Reconociendo en su corazón el nombre con el que su madre la había bendecido, Lady lamió descaradamente; rodeando su miembro con su boca haciendo un movimiento de cabeza tan lento que él hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no tomarla del cabello y obligarla a ir más rápido. Vergil maldijo a los pantalones que llevaba pero Lady se las empeñó para hacerlo jadear guturalmente con su lengua y sus manos.

Chupando sin mucha fuerza y delineando cada vena que pudiese sentir con la lengua, Lady mamó por varios minutos, se ayudó con su mano derecha y volvió a lamer, degustando las muecas que hacía su demonio ante su escasa experiencia en el sexo oral.

Recuperando un poco el aliento y sin importarle que el pantalón ya estuviese siendo un fastidio, Lady separó su boca y subió hasta poder meter el miembro de Vergil adentro de ella empalmándose rápidamente. Poniendo sus manos sobre el abdomen de Vergil, acariciando con la mayor delicadeza posible las cicatrices que tenía a su alcance, moviéndose sin tanta rudeza. Los sentones que daba eran muy ligeros a comparación de los anteriores, pero eso cambió rápido cuando él puso las manos sobre sus caderas y literalmente la atraía con más fuerza y rapidez a su encuentro.

Lady cerró los ojos y los dientes fuertemente, aguantando los gritos que amenazaban con salir de su boca. De no estar Nero cerca, no se habría aguantado, ella habría exclamado el nombre de Vergil hasta el cansancio.

Mientras más rápido la impulsaba Vergil a ir, Lady sentía que no tardaría en gemir y gritar a todo pulmón, así que se llevó las manos a la boca y apretó con fuerza. Sin energías para continuar ella se quedó arrodillada con la espalda recta dejándolo a él la tardea de embestir a su modo, el cual era demasiado para su sensible centro. Los pechos de ella saltaban rápidamente al ritmo, aquello dolía un poco pero ahora daba igual. Ella sólo lo quería él.

Lady terminó en un grito que apagó usando las palmas de sus temblorosas manos; incapaz de sostenerse más iba a caer de espaldas pero afortunadamente Vergil la conocía lo suficiente como para detenerse, sentarse y sostenerla con sus manos.

—¿Cansada? —Le preguntó respirando agitado.

—Soy humana, ¿recuerdas? —Lady lo sintió palpitando aún duro en su interior.

—Como si eso fuese un impedimento —se rio jalando el vestido hasta sacárselo por encima. Con una maestría ganada con el tiempo, desabrochó el brassier y lo arrojó también lejos.

Dejándose acostar nuevamente bocarriba, Lady lo miró sacarle las sandalias. Luego bajó de la cama y se desnudó por completo.

Lady se lamió los labios, viendo con hambre su pene erecto.

—Da la vuelta —ordenó poniéndola él mismo bocabajo. Se acostó con cuidado encima, separando sus nalgas y penetrarla en esa postura.

Con la cara ladeada encima de la almohada, Lady rasguñó las sábanas. Luego de un par de embestidas, él tomó su cintura con un brazo y arremetió con más fuerza adentro de su carne.

—Ve-Ve-Ver-gil —mascullaba ella—, ya… ya no… pu-puedo ma-más…

Él tampoco. No deseaba contenerse más, así que cuando Lady finalmente dejó de luchar contra sus gemidos placenteros, Vergil la llevó a la cima nuevamente antes de rendirse también al Nirvana

…

El sol iba cayendo para dejar paso a la noche, aun así ni Lady ni Vergil estaban dispuestos a levantarse de donde estaban. Como cada vez que se iban a dormir, tuviesen o no sexo, Vergil dejó que Lady se acostase encima de su brazo derecho para que ella pudiese abrazarlo.

Profundamente dormida, Lady no replicó ni siquiera despertó cuando Vergil se separó de ella. La tapó con una cobija y fue a ver a Nero, hace un rato que el bebé había despertado y al no tener una mamila que comer, se había entretenido con el chupón más cercano.

Vistiéndose de nuevo, fue a limpiarse las manos y la cara en el baño antes de ir a la cocina y preparar la mamila de su hijo. Calentó el agua usando un pocillo y su propia magia para acelerar el proceso, una vez que se aseguró de que se hallase comestible, subió con la mamila a la alcoba. Agitándola para que la formula se disolviese bien con el agua.

A mitad de las escaleras detuvo sus pasos con una mirada pensativa; con la cabeza baja Vergil miró la mamila en su mano derecha y meditó un poco en cómo había cambiado su vida.

Sonrió ligeramente al pensar que si alguien le hubiese dicho todo lo que le ocurriría después de decidir quedarse en el Inframundo, se burlaría y mataría a quien fuese lo suficientemente estúpido e iluso como para predecirle que semejante destino. Un esclavo, un compañero de armas, un amigo, un amante, una pareja, un marido, un hermano, un cuñado… y finalmente un padre.

Actualmente seguía temiendo miedo que pudiese dormir y despertar en la cama de Katherine, o peor, en una alcoba de hotel completamente solo. Sin Nero ni Lady.

Suspiró retomando su camino.

Al abrir la puerta vio con un agrado silencioso a Lady que llevaba a Nero en brazos, paseándolo sin una manta y aún con el chupón, usando ella un camisón largo de tela ligera. Al niño no le gustaba tener tantas cobijas encima, así que de rara vez lo hacían dormir con una.

Sin embargo lo que apresó la atención de Vergil fue la sonrisa cariñosa que Lady tenía en la cara mientras acunaba a su bebé. Tan hermosa y dedicada. Sintió que no la merecía; no tenía derecho sobre ella. Aún le sorprendía la facilidad con la que aceptó al bebé que creía adentro de aquella humana que en una época consideró insignificante. Pero cuando ella misma le dijo a la cara sobre su estado, Lady no le pidió a él hacerse responsable de nada, de hecho le dio la facilidad de irse a donde quisiese.

Admitiría con vergüenza que en un principio Vergil había decidido quedarse con ella más por tener que preocuparse porque algún día el niño quisiera matarlo en venganza por desahuciar a su madre.

 _»Algún día tendrás que conocerlo, Vergil. No seas cobarde y pon tu mano aquí_ —esa tarde, Lady había aprovechado la aparición de su hijo, tomando la mano de Vergil en contra de la voluntad de él para ponerla sobre su vientre.

 _»Ya te dije que me…_ —sus palabras murieron en su garganta.

Sólo bastó con sentir el golpe justamente bajo su mano para refundirlo en un hueco del que no estaba muy seguro de querer escapar.

Después de ese día cada vez eran menos los pleitos que tenían para que Vergil sintiese y oyese a su hijo crecer adentro del vientre de una humana. Una mujer humana que en un principio no pudo haberle importado menos si moría o no. Una mujer humana que logró despertar el corazón que Vergil creyó haber matado. Una mujer por la que actualmente ladraría como un perro si ella se lo pidiese.

Sólo dios sabía la cara que él había puesto en el ultrasonido, cuando el doctor en turno les mostró a ambos padres al niño que en pocos días vería la luz del sol.

O eso hasta que por poco lo perdieron en estúpido pleito.

Sin importar cuan insensible se creyese, Vergil sabía que si algo les hubiese ocurrido a Nero o Lady, jamás se lo hubiese perdonado.

—Ah, ya llegaste —masculló Lady viéndolo con una sonrisa—. Dame eso, ve a dormir; lo necesitas.

Él hizo un gesto desinteresado mientras le ofrecía la mamila, Nero la devoró con apresuro sosteniéndola con sus dos manitas. Lady sonrió junto a Vergil al verlo.

Sorpresivamente el suelo empezó a temblar y unos sonidos peculiarmente monstruosos resonaron en la oscura calle.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso no se cansan de venir? —Masculló Lady entrecerrando sus ojos.

Siendo algo completamente normal para Nero, el bebé se quedó quieto haciendo lo suyo, por su parte Vergil se apartó de ambos, sacó del armario una larga gabardina azul y a _Yamato_.

—Mantente alerta —le dijo a Lady con un tono liviano. Serio más no demandante.

Sintiéndose un tanto preocupado por Mary y Nero, Vergil se limitó a verla extraer de hueco atrás de un cuadro en la ventana su cinturón con dos pistolas.

Reacomodando a Nero en sus brazos para hacer el ruido que estaba a punto de hacer más llevadero, Lady le sonrió confiada.

—Lo haré, tú sólo preocúpate por regresar a salvo —con la maestría que había desarrollado con los años, Lady logró abrochar el cinturón en sus caderas sin soltar a Nero. Sacó un arma de la funda y agregó—: Cubriré tu espalda.

Sin mostrar lo orgulloso que se sintió al verla tan dispuesta a serle de ayuda aun con el bebé en manos, Vergil abrió la ventana y de un salto atlético bajó para encontrarse con un pequeño grupo de demonios de baja categoría. Numerosos, gritones, estorbosos y un verdadero fastidio para los vecinos que él con gusto exterminaba sin pago; Lady se encargaba de recibir algunas compensaciones voluntarias por la ayuda.

Manteniendo en su cabeza una motivación bastante pronunciada por proteger, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas demoniacas y humanas, lo que más le importaba, Vergil miró al grupo de demonios sin ninguna emoción en particular. Bastante pronto le mostró a Mary por primera vez su transformación en _Devil Trigger_ , sacándole a su mujer un suspiro de sorpresa.

Lady jamás había visto dicha fase. Sólo la había visto un par de veces en Dante, un demonio rojo que se alzaba de las llamas de infierno con arrogancia. Sin embargo este era distinto, resplandeciendo de azul con una armadura natural color negro/azul, el hombre que al fin parecía estar en paz con ambos lados de sí mismo le demostraba a la cazadora de qué estaba hecho con sus impresionantes movimientos veloces.

Sus propios disparos no se hicieron esperar; Vergil giraba y esquivaba toda guadaña y espalda sin dejar de atacar. Cortaba, mutilaba, dañaba y mataba a todos los suficientemente idiotas que creían poder vencerlo.

 _"Ten cuidado, Mary. Los demonios son embusteros y traicioneros_ ", eso siempre se dijo después de que el demonio Arkham le hubiese quitado a su amada madre. Rememorando una y otra vez lo que ese maldito desgraciado se llevó consigo con una vana intención de poder; alimentando así su ira contra esa especie de la que Lady no quería saber nada salvo que debía morir bajo sus pies.

 _"Harán lo que sea por matarte, incluso intentarán hacerte amarlos"._ Dante había intentado coquetear con ella una vez (quizás más por un juego que por cualquier otra cosa), como muestra de su fortaleza Lady se aseguró de atravesarle la cabeza por eso.

De hecho su nombre real era aún un misterio para todos los que la rodeaban luego de todos estos años trabajando en conjunto en DNC.

 _"Pero no caigas en su trampa o lo pagarás con sangre"._ Lady sostuvo a Nero con más fuerza, quien seguía alimentándose aún con el movimiento que hacía el cuerpo de su madre al disparar ráfagas de balas contiguas. Oh, claro que había sangrado.

Definitivamente valió la pena.

Pero sabiendo todo eso bien; al nunca haber fallado a sus códigos establecido Lady aún se pregunta: ¿Cómo carajos Vergil fue capaz de desvanecer todo su buen juicio en tan poco tiempo?

Él, siendo tan frío. Tan orgulloso. Tan volátil. Y tan… herido.

La respuesta era que ambos compartían muchas más cosas en común de las que cualquiera pudiese pensar.

Por ejemplo:

Ambos perdieron a sus madres cuando eran niños. Ambos crecieron en un mundo frío que sólo les mostró que la vida era sólo para los fuertes. Los dos nacieron de demonios: uno fuerte y valiente, el otro un imbécil pero demonios al fin y al cabo. Durante años los dos sangraron en silencio creyendo que todos los golpes recibidos nunca les pasarían factura (se equivocaron en eso). Y los dos se encontraron cuando creían que sus destinos ya estaban sellados.

El último invasor fue asesinado por Lady antes de que siquiera pudiese mover un pie en dirección a Vergil, quien volvió a su apariencia humana al cortar por la mitad a casi todos.

El imponente demonio se giró hacia ella con la katana ensangrentada en manos, la enfundó suspiró. Lady desde lo alto lo miró con la pistola echando humo por el cañón, enfundó su arma también sabiendo que los enemigos de esta noche no habían sido la gran cosa.

Para cuando Vergil se dispuso a regresar a casa, un enorme fantasma demonio emergió de las sombras y lanzó su ataque contra él. Lo que no sabía este ser era que Vergil y Lady se habían percatado de su presencia y apenas se hizo visible, ella disparó a su cara. Él lo cortó por la mitad.

Al enfundar por segunda vez a _Yamato_ los pedazos del fantasma se desvanecieron en polvo como el resto de los intrusos.

Lady sonrió viendo a Nero. Este no había dejado de beber. En realidad se tomaba su tiempo viviendo en su inocencia; en su paz. Algo que Lady y Vergil protegerían hasta el último de sus alientos.

—Tranquilo —le musitó amorosamente enfundando la pistola—. Papá y mamá van a cuidar bien de ti.

Echando una mirada al cielo oscuro, Lady regresó a la casa en espera de su marido. Ambos sabían que a donde sea que fuesen, los enemigos de Sparda, Vergil y Dante los perseguirían; pero ellos no se inmutarían y jamás retrocederían. Además, así como los enemigos se multiplicaban ellos también lo hacían.

Dante y Trish tendrían pronto a su hijo y Lady apostaba a _Kalina Ann_ a que ese niño y Nero desarrollarían un gusto similar por el _negocio familiar_. Aunque Lady y Vergil llevasen sus misiones más por las sombras, y Dante y Trish no, estaba claro que la familia que Sparda y Eva habían formado se engrandecería con forme pasaban los años. Más y más. Así que podrían venir todos los Mundus que fuesen necesarios, los descendientes del espíritu de Sparda esperarían ansiosos por enfrentar a todos los psicópatas fuesen demonios o no; y vencerían.

Jamás retrocederían y nunca se abandonaría a uno en el campo de batalla. Perder tampoco estaba en discusión.

Lady cerró la ventana, acostándose con Nero a su lado hasta que Vergil llegó.

—Bienvenido —dijo ella sonriendo.

Nero bostezo, volviendo su atención a la mamila. Ya estaba vacía pero eso al infante no le importó.

—Estoy de regreso —respondió Vergil con la sonrisa más galante y atractiva que Lady hubiese podido ver en él.

Ella lo invitó a acostarse con ellos, cosa que él hizo sin peros. Sentir sus fuertes brazos protegiéndolos le dio la seguridad a Lady para cerrar sus ojos y dormir. Se aseguró de tomar una de sus manos con la suya, dar un suave apretón sin decirle nada.

No estaba segura de por qué había usado su transformación de _Devil Trigger_ pero no lo preguntaría hoy. Tenía sus ideas más nada seguro. ¿Acaso era vanidad? No, él no era así. ¿Sería incertidumbre? Es decir, era un secreto a voces que ella odiaba a los demonios; ¿acaso él temía que ella lo rechazara por eso? ¿Creía que la asustaría?

Si era eso estaría subestimándola. Si no lo era entonces Mary se encargaría de averiguarlo.

—Descansa —musitó él a su oído—. No dejaré que nada malo les pase.

Lady sonrió.

—Lo sé —susurró conmovida—. Pero no olvides quién realmente cuida de ti —bromeó con la suavidad de una fantasiosa novia de instituto completamente enamorada.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió, seguramente sonriendo en medio de la oscuridad.

¿Cómo podía ser que al lado de esa humana él pudiese sentirse tan bien aún si no había nada de luz? Aún sin saber si las pesadillas retornarían o no. Vergil estaba seguro que éstas no volverían mientras Lady y Nero estuviesen a su lado. Él se aseguraría de protegerlos a ambos.

Con esa promesa, ambos pudieron descansar un poco antes de que otra horda de imbéciles quisiera perturbar su paz.

* * *

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 _¡He decidido acabar el fic hoy!_

 _Tengo algunos proyectos nuevos y no quisiera dejar este fic en el olvido. Quisiera disculparme por las faltas ortográficas que puedan presentarse; si se me da la oportunidad, editaré el fic a modo de que quede perfecto, mientras tanto les dejo con lo que inicié el año pasado y terminé el año pasado aunque lo termine aquí y en **Wattpad** hoy._

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer!_

 ** _:D_**

* * *

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
